Thirty Three Minutes
by Now Taking Numbers
Summary: It took thirty three minutes for help to come. Thirty three minutes for that monster and his redheaded partner to completely obliterate her and her family. Now she's going back home with her brother Emmett, her Dad, and reuniting with her childhood friends as she heals. Recovering takes it's time, but it's harder when she knows the people responsible escaped police custody.
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains content that may emotionally damaging and inappropriate for young ages. I'm asking for responsible readers, of a mature age, who can remember that this is a work of FICTION.**

 **You make the decision to read this, don't blame me if you find it upsetting.**

 ** _Thirty Three Minutes_ contains: Mentions of rape, home invasion, murder/torture, violent crime, sexual content. **

**I am in no way making political statements, glorifying violence, or anything of the sort.**

I liked living outside of town. It was quiet at night. Mom would moan and rant about the thirty minute drive back to Phoenix for school, shopping, and work, but every night when she'd turn off the TV and usher us to bed she'd kind of sigh in contentment.

It was incredibly peaceful.

I sat up peering into the blackness of my room. For a moment I was confused, why had I woken up?

A pressure on my bladder made me tighten my thighs, I glanced at the clock. 3:17. Great. I'd been waking up at around 3 every night for a week. It seemed my body had become used to peeing at this time.

I groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, and rolled out of bed. I fumbled on my nightstand for my phone and unplugged it, then shone it onto the floor so I wouldn't trip. One concussion thanks to trying to navigate in the dark was enough. I opened my door, cringing when the sharp click of my push lock disengaged. If I didn't lock my door Ben and Bree would come in and mess with my things, again.

I crept up the hall mindful of the places the floor creaked. Mom took sleeping pills because of her insomnia so she was as good as dead, but Phil was a light sleeper and he had to go to work early tomorrow.

I entered the bathroom and flipped on the light, stunned for a moment by the sheer brightness of the light against the harsh white tiles of the bathroom.

I shut the door and twisted the lock in place. Having your stepdad accidentally walk in on you once was enough to make you automatically repeat the action of engaging the lock. Even if it's three in the morning and everyone's asleep.

My eyes were half closed as I sat on the toilet, I really needed to stop drinking water right before bed. A loud thump made sit upright, my eyes fully awake.

Probably Ben or Bree falling out of bed again.

I pulled my panties and sleep shorts back up then paused as I was about to flush.

Another noise.

This one was impossible not to recognize. The creak of the screen door.

Mom had been ragging on Phil to fix it for almost two years, but Phil steadfastly avoided it, whether by working, or playing off being tired, or saying he'd forgotten.

It was an irritating screech that grated on the silence of the night.

Immediately my heart began to pound and I subconsciously held my breath.

 _It's Mom. It's Phil. It's Bree. It's Ben._

I kept telling myself over and over that it was just someone from my family. That they had a reason to be opening the door at 3 in the morning.

I didn't dare move, instead I listened earnestly, picking up the tiniest sounds and analyzing them.

The whisper of feet across the carpet.

And then:

"Someone's awake."

 _Someone's awake._

Two words. Innocuous enough.

Except when it's 3 in the morning and the words are from the mouth of a total stranger right outside the door.

A stranger in my house.

"Just wait 'til they come out then we'll start the fun."

Where the first stranger had been female. The second was male.

There were two strangers in my house. They know I'm awake. They're waiting for me to come out. Then they'll start the fun.

I want to cry.

I'm literally paralyzed with fear.

What fun?

Oh God, what do I do?

I look around frantically for a weapon and actually contemplate running out plunger at hand. Then I see my phone on the counter where I'd set it when I entered.

Thank God I'd brought it with me.

My feet shuffle forward and I grab the phone, my hand unlocks it quickly, I press the call icon. The dial pad illuminates the screen and I want to cry. I slowly dial 9-1-1.

"Something's wrong it's taking too long. It's too quiet." The woman hisses.

I press call, then viciously attack the sound button and turn it down. I can barely hear the sound of the call going through then, blissfully:

"9-1-1 Emergency how can I help you?" I want to cry out, I want to scream, but my mouth refuses to open.

The minute they hear me they'll know, and then I'll find out what the fun is.

I turn on the sink and mime washing my hands.

"Are you there? Can you speak."

I whisper no as quietly as possible.

"Are you in danger?"

"Yes." I whisper softly.

"Stay on the line, we'll trace the call sweetie."

I turn off the sink.  
What do I do now? I have no possible reason for staying in here so long.

"It's the older girl. She's the only one not in bed." My blood runs cold at the woman's statement.

"I think she knows Vicky, no reason to be coy."

I flinch and cry out when something scratches against the door.

"Come out, come out, come out." The man taunts. I stare at the door then realize with horror that the little twist lock is turning. I rush forward and twist it back into place.

"I've called the police." I cry out hoping to scare them off. Oh God how long will it take for them to arrive?

"You hear that Vicky? She's trying to ruin our fun. Let's see if Old Lady cope proved anything we've got a comfortable thirty three minutes." I want to cry. Shelly Cope is our next door neighbor, three nights ago her house was broken into in the middle of the night. Shelly woke up when she heard a window break and called the police.

They must have done it, to see how long it would take help to come.

They were planning ahead for the real target- my family.

I grip the twist lock in place.

"Go get the little brats." The man hisses to 'Vicky', then back to me. "You'll come out sooner or later." I imagine his face is pressed right against the door because his voice sounds so close.

"I'll make you."

I hear crying. The crying of Ben and Bree my younger siblings.

"Shut it. Keep quiet or I'll kill Mommy." The woman hisses. I hear the signature hiccup of Bree's stifled sob.

"You got the timer baby?" The man asks. The woman laughs low in response.

"Yeah, we've got thirty two minutes."

The man chuckles.

"Let's get rid of the boy first, you know it's the girls I like to hear scream." I'm choking on my sobs, struggling to breath.

"It was little Bella that drew me to this family." The man taunts. I can still hear my siblings muffled crying. I want to scream, why are the police taking so long?

"God I just love the innocent ones Vicky, they're screams are so delightful, and they always scream." I lean against the door and struggle not to wretch against the force of my sobs.

"Beautiful Bella come out and play." Something warm spreads around my feet. I look down and scream. The man chuckles darkly.

The white tile is pooling with blood.

"I slit your brother's throat Bella." The man says jovially. Bree is screaming fiercely now.

I hear Phil

"What's going on?"

Oh thank God, adults, parents, they'll make it better.

There's a noise, one I've heard before thanks to target practice with Dad.

The cocking of a gun.

"Get your wife and walk forward slowly." The woman directs.

No! No, no, no.

How long will this thirty three minutes last?

"Bree's next Bella, you should come out and face me." I can't even move.

I step away from the blood cringing as my stained feet make stains. I lean away from the door, but keep a firm hold on the lock.

I feel him test it.

He tsks outloud.

"Bella. Bella, Bella." He says his voice dripping with disappointment.

"That's right, now tie her up, really tight no funny business." The woman is giving directions to Phil. I can only imagine what it must look like out there. The woman holding a gun, grinning with psychotic glee. The man against the door, a body at his feet, a bloody knife in hand. Bree, screaming, crying, begging for help. Phil, afraid, alarmed, tying up my Mother as she sobs and begs to let her babies go.

"Bree sweetie come here." The man demands. I pound against the door and scream

"NO! You leave them alone!" The man laughs, and then Bree's screams pierce the air.

My body wracks with sobs, My nerves are frayed, I'm shaking, screaming, choking.

Phil and Mom cry out too. I can vaguely hear a sound. A wet thumping.

He's stabbing her over and over. Bree's screams silence.

But they're still echoing in my head. I will never forget them.

"Daddy dearest, come tell Bella to come out."

"Please leave them alone. I'll do anything." I beg through the door. They both laugh together.

"What do you want?" I scream in outrage. This only makes them laugh harder.

"It's always the same questions." The woman purrs with mirth.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want?" The man finishes sardonically.

I flinch away from a loud thump at the door.

Mom calls out Phil's name.

"Bella." It's Phil, his face pressed up against the door.

"Bella, stay in there. Don-" He's cut off with a spluttering coughing slur and more blood pools at my feet. I scream out again. Mom does too.

"Nu-uh-uh, that's not what I told you to say to her." The man teases. I hear the thump of Phil's body falling to the floor.

Three of my family are dead, and it's all my fault.

"Mommy let's put on a show for Bella. What's the time Vick?" I feel like throwing up.

"Twelve minutes." The woman answers. The man laughs.

"Plenty of time."

Mom screams, and I hear her struggling right outside the hall.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to your Mother Bella?" The man says joyfully. "I'm going to do to her what I'm going to do to you when you come out. I'm going to fuck her."

I throw up.

"Come out Bella, and I won't do it. I'll put her out of her misery and then I'll take what I came for."

"No Bella! Stay inside until help comes!" Mom screams. I hear a slap and she cries out.

"Shut it Bitch!" The woman hisses.

I don't know how a person could possibly cry so hard, I'm barely breathing. My chest hurts, my head is swimming, I want to die.

I'm going to. When he's done with Mom he's going to get me too.

Mom's sobbing, and I can hear the rustle of clothing and the loud trill of a zipper. Then Mom is screaming, and he's grunting.

Oh my god. He's raping her.

I dry heave and collapse on the floor. Blood coats my hands and knees and I shake and scream, standing and wiping it off on my clothes violently. It smears but I'm still blood soaked.

"Mmm… try the door Vick." The pig growls as he rapes my Mother. I quickly pinch the lock, this time with my other hand because my right hand is sore from gripping it in place. The lock jiggles.

"Still holding it." The woman, Vicky says.

The man growls and the slaps of his skin on my Mom's get worse. She's crying out, screaming, telling me she loves me. To stay inside. To stay safe.

The man grunts loudly and then he's by the door again, breathing right near where my head is.

"Come out Bella, I'm done playing this game." He says in his fiercest darkest voice.

I quake.

"Vicky, the time?"

"Seven minutes." Seven minutes! I can do it, I can hold out for seven minutes.

"Come out Bella, or I'll break the door down." A gunshot rings out making me flinch. Then another, and another, and another, then it's quiet, and I know my Mom is dead.

They're all dead. Because of me.

I feel sick.

Slowly I unlock the door.

"That's a good girl." I open the door and then throw the meanest right hook I can. The kind Emmett taught me during our visits. The one we perfected until my knuckles were raw and purple.

" _Dad and I won't always be there. Especially if you insist on living with Mom. You'll be thankful I taught you this. Though I hope you never have to use it."_

The man cries out and stumbles back. I throw all my body weight at him and make him fall, he trips over my Mother's naked corpse, I try not to look.

The woman expects me, when I swing at her she grabs my arm in a painful hold. I kick her square in the stomach, she groans, I kick her again and she falls violently down the stairs.

My hair is pulled from behind making me cry out.

"You fiesty little bitch." He snarls.

"Throw her down the stairs, see how she likes it." Vicky demands, I'm happy to hear pain in her voice and I can see she's a crumpled heap on the floor. Her arm is twisted at a wrong angle, good.

My hair is released and sharp a sharp force on my back pitches me forward. My wrist snaps under the weight of trying to catch my fall. My head hits a stair painfully making stars explode behind my closed lids. I tumble, hitting elbows, knees, grinding painfully on my spine. Then I finally stop moving. I'm on my side at the bottom of the stairs. Vicky's sharp shoe digs painfully into my stomach as she kicks me.

All the air in my body releases with a painful woosh and my bruised body struggles to gasp for breath.

She kicks me again, making me dry heave. Then she jumps down on my leg, at the angle it was at on the bottom of the stair, the pressure makes it snap.

I scream out.

"That's enough Vicky, I want to have my fun with her."

The man kneels beside me, leaning in close to my face.

"I'm going to enjoy this Bella. No one has made me work for it so hard." He says.

I blink at him, then summon all the revulsion and anger in my body, and I spit in his face. His face twists into a fierce snarl and he lunges. He rolls us over so he's on top, his hands are around my throat. He squeezes it tightly. I gasp and choke for air.

"I'm going to take you with me, then I'm going to destroy your innocence, and I'm going to kill you." My eyes roll into the back of my head.

Kill me now! I want to scream.

But nothing comes out.

Flashes dance around me. Bright, red, blue. Beautiful, wonderful flashes.

Then there's yelling.

"Freeze, put your hands up!"

I smile weakly when the man is pulled off of me.

I made it. I lasted thirty three minutes.

Then, as consciousness fades I remember.

My family didn't.

 **The other night I sat up in a panic because I had a nightmare that went along these lines. I wrote it down to cope and then this story took on a life of it's own.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter is the roughest chapter of the story. That much I can GUARANTEE, from here it gets much lighter. With laughter, lightheartedness, and good memories and adventures.**

 **Thank you.**

The screaming of a siren makes my head ache. I open my eyes and see bright light. The light dims when someone's head blocks it. She smiles down at me.

"That's it sugar you stay awake, you're a fighter." She says running a hand through my hair. I want to cry.

"I'm Charlotte baby girl. I'm going to see to it that you survive this. Then I'm going to see to it that you remember there's love and goodness in this world." She smiles sadly. Then moves out of view, she's doing things, pressing gauze against my head, putting an icepack on my wrist.

"You'll ask yourself everyday for a long time why what happened tonight happened." Her tone is sad. "I did baby girl, I screamed at God and I took it out on myself." She comes back into view and shakes her head. Her pretty honey curls spill around her angelic face.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened and don't get caught up in the why. You focus on healing, and remembering that there's good people in this world." She smiles and runs a hand through my hair again. It feels nice.

Everything aches, but I muster the strength to utter one thing.

"Thank you."

She smiles down at me warmly and shakes her head.

"Don't thank me babygirl. Just remember what I said okay?" She holds up a small white card, then presses it into my hand.

"You call me anytime okay?" She asks, I nod suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"My Dad." I croak remembering, not all my family perished tonight. Her eyes get sad and her face drops.

"Oh honey, you were the only one that made it, I'm so sorry." I shake my head, I'd already known that.

"Not Phil, my Dad, my Brother. In Washington." Her face brightens in understanding.

"Oh baby girl that's so good, you'll have them to remind you there's love in this world. Pete give me you phone I need to make a call."

She's calling to the driver of the ambulance. I blink at her, she's one of the nicest person I've ever known. So warm, and loving, and tender.

"Making more friends Char?" The man calls teasingly. His tone is friendly, warm, not like the monster I just met.

"Dial his number babygirl, I'll make sure he's on his way." With my good hand I shakily dial his number. Charlotte smiles down at me, her blue eyes so full of concern and hope.

It makes me feel like everything's going to be okay.

I just want my Dad, and my brother.

Charlotte holds my good hand and presses the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Sir? I'm sorry to call at this hour. I've got a girl here, a real fighter, she needs you." I strain to hear his response.

"I'm an EMT sir," She looks down at me and squeezes my hand, I can hear a loud outburst.

"She's fine sir, -Charlie, yes she's going to be fine physically." Charlotte's face drops.

"She's going to need a lot of support, a lot of love." She says in a very sad voice. I sniffle and blink away tears.

I'll never be the same.

"Get to Phoenix as soon as you can sir, I'll look after her." He squeezes my hand tenderly. I don't want her to leave my side. For the first time tonight I feel safe.

"That's best answered by the police." She says her face crumpling to a very troubled and upset expression.

"She's the only survivor." The sobs build in my chest, threatening to crush me. Charlotte balances the phone between her shoulder and ear and pulls an oxygen mask over my face.

"She asked for you and your son the moment she woke up, I need to go, no, thank you."

"Breathe babygirl. You're strong. You'll survive this. I know you can." She smiles and I feel warm.

"The pain medicine should be kicking in. You can sleep, Pete and I got you." I blink drowsily and slowly fade.

" _I got you now Bella. No door, no family, no time limit. I can have you all to myself."_

With a shriek I sit up.

My eyes are wide as I gasp in panic. I take in my surroundings. Hospital room. Charlotte is in the chair beside me looking sleep rumpled. I must have woken her up.

"Easy there babygirl." She says sitting forward.

"You're safe now. I'm here. Pete's not far off, and your Dad and brother just landed."

I blink.

 _Just landed?_

"How long have I been sleeping?" Charlotte smiles and pats my hand the glances at the small watch on her wrist.

"About ten hours, it's two in the afternoon." I suck in a breath and nod. "It's good, the sleep helps your brain process the trauma, and it allows your body to heal."

I don't want to process, I want to forget.

I never want to remember last night again.

Charlotte squeezes my hand.

"Processing is necessary Bella" It's the first time she's said my name and it resonates with me. She's peering earnestly into my eyes, into my soul. "Trust me. The best thing you can do is process it, and begin healing." I can see the tortured past dancing in her beautiful blue eyes. She's speaking from experience.

"I'll tell you a little bit about me Bella." She says with a sad smile, it transforms into a grimace.

"I was kidnapped when I was a kid. Sold into the slave trade in Mexico. Beaten and used and drugged and branded." She shakes her head distilling haunted memories.

"But I was saved, rescued, it took a long time to recover, but I did it, and I know you can too Bella. You're strong, a real fighter." She holds up my bruised right hand. Unlike the other it's not fixed in a cast.

"You don't get bruises like this from laying down and taking it, you fought, and you fought hard. Rely on your family, don't shut them out, be open about your experience and never forget that there is love in this world." Her eyes sparkle fondly and she looks toward the door.

The man standing there is wearing an EMT uniform too, he's giving her the same soft, tender expression.

It's almost too intimate to look at.

The door flies open making me flinch.

I breath a sigh of relief and start sobbing.

Dad.

His hair is wild, his shirt is buttoned wrong- in haste, he's breathing raggedly. He pitches across the room and throws himself onto his knees beside me.

Emmett is quick to follow, his eyes are ringed with dark circles, and he's looking just as rumpled as Dad.

He's right beside Dad in an instant both are reaching out to me, carefully, softly, reassuring themselves it's me.

I reach out with my cast ridden hand and awkwardly grab ahold of Dad's.

"Daddy." The cry escapes me as I sob.

'I'm here Bella. We're here me and Emmett, it's going to be alright." I shake my head and hiccup harshly.

"They're all dead!" I cry, I can't see anything through the blur of tears, my heart monitor is going crazy. "They're dead!"

Dad pulls me into a soft hug, I cry into his shoulder as he runs a hand through my hair.

"Hush now Bella. It's alright. We're here, shh."

When I finally manage to stop crying Dad pulls away.

"I'm going to leave you in there hands babygirl. You remember what I said, and if you need me." She lifts a card from the table beside me. "You call." She places it back on the table gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks out hand in hand with the man she loves.

Right after she leaves a doctor comes in, followed by two officers.

I balk, this is the part I'd been hoping wouldn't happen. The witness questioning.

"Miss Swan, these officers would like to go over what happened." My lips shake with the force to keep from sobbing. Dad squeezes my hand. Emmett squeezes the other.

I smile weakly at them both.

"Okay," I croak weakly. "If it will help."

The officers nod.

One is Native Amercan, he's tall with dark serious eyes, and long dark hair. The other is kind of portly, he's pale, with messy brown hair.

"Miss Swan, I'm Jacob Black. This is Riley Biers." The Native officer says.

I nod at them.

"We'd like to go over the events of last night. Can you walk us through what happened." Jacob's serious eyes give way to something warm, I feel comfortable, he's in cop mode, but it's like Dad, he's caring, wanting to do the right thing.

Officer Biers looks like he'd rather be anywhere else. Dad can tell, he's glaring at him.

"Sure, uh- can I just have you my Dad and my brother?" I say quietly. Officer Biers grumbles under his breath, Jacob gives him a sharp look and he leaves.

I catch a smile from Dad. Emmett's grinning too.

Jacob pulls up a seat at the end of the bed and I relax, he's less intimidating that way.

"Just start from the beginning Bella. I'm going to record this so you have to relive this as little as possible." I feel so grateful it hurts. Dad gives an appreciative nod, Emmett is staring at my battered body.

"I had to use the bathroom." I stated, recalling sitting up and feeling the uncomfortable pressure on my bladder.

"What time was this?" Jacob asks. I blink and recall the low glow of my clock when I'd glanced at it in defeat.

"3:17" I say firmly. Jacob nods and I continue.

"I used my phone to light the way, because the last time I tried to walk around the house in the dark I got a concussion." Emmett chuckles making Dad glare. I blush and duck my head.

"I'm clumsy." I say, accounting for Emmett's reaction.

'I was doing my business when I heard a noise. At first it was just a thump I figure it was Bree or Ben falling out of bed." I tear up as I think of them.

"Then I heard the screen door. It screeches something awful. It didn't feel right, the door opening at that time. I hoped it was Mom or Phil, I stayed perfectly quiet and listened." I blink and recall what happened next.

"The woman- Vicky was what he called her she must have noticed the bathroom light. She told him someone was awake, he told her they'd wait until I came out and get me." I shudder, Dad rubs my back, Emmett's squeezes my hand.

"They didn't know I knew they were there, so I dialled 9-1-1. I kept the phone really quiet so they couldn't hear, I turned on the sink and whispered that I was in danger." Jacob nods his head. He's probably heard the phone call already.

"They were whispering about how I was taking too long, and Vicky told him that I was the only one out of bed." I pause and take a deep breath.

"They knew I knew. He wanted me to come out, he said he wanted me out for the fun." I shake my head and fight back tears.

"I told them I called the police hoping it would scare them. But they broke into Shelly Cope's house a few days ago- she's our neighbor." I say for clarification.

"They said they had thirty three minutes. They timed it." My voice cracks. "They timed how long it would take for the police to come."

I start to cry.  
"Why did it take so long?" I ask shrilly. Jacob looks down at his feet, solemn, disappointed, sad.

No one says anything for along time, so I continue.

"He was trying to unlock the door. It's one of those twist kinds that you can undo with a screwdriver. I was standing on the other side holding it in place. Then he told Vicky to get Bree and Ben he said he'd make me come out." I pull my hands out of my Dad's and Emmett's and cover my face as I sob.

"They were crying... I-I could hear the-them... they were so afra-afraid." Dad leans over and pulls me into a half hug, Emmett runs a hand through my hair.

My whole family knows that ever since I was little the best way to calm me down was to run a hand through my hair.

"Th-Thirty two minutes." I intone. "He said to kill B-Ben first. He said he liked to hear the girls scream." I lie back and stare at the ceiling. Emmett's hand continues to run through my hair, Dad holds my hand.

"He said that I drew him to the family." I say bleakly. The words echo in my head, his monstrous voice replaying over and over.

"He likes innocent girls." I choke. "He likes to make them scream." I add, I can't stop. My mouth has no filter, I need to get it all out, in one go, or I'll never get through it.

"It's not your fault." The voice is Jacob's deep voice.

"We're talking about a couple of mentally ill people Bella. You did nothing wrong." Emmett nods fiercely, so does Dad.

"I see it all the time kiddo. There are bad people in this world, you can't blame yourself for being their victim, you didn't ask for this, you didn't choose this. They did. And they're to blame."

I bite my lip to keep from sobbing and nod.

Their words settle on my guilty heart, mending it. But I could have opened the door and let them have me, I could have saved them.

"The blood was warm." I say in a trance, I'm staring down at my feet, imagining the blood. "There was so much blood. He slit Ben's throat by the door. Made sure the blood pooled at my feet." I gag and close my eyes desperately trying to rid myself of the image.

"I should have came out." I croak pulling at my hair. Dad and Emmett restrain me.

"All that would have happened if you'd come out, is he would have tortured and killed you too." Jacob says fiercely.

"This is the fifth family Bella. All of them had teenage daughters, like you. Those girls were mutilated Bella. Tortured, killed. You needed to stay in there, you kept them there long enough to be caught. You caught them Bella. You got justice for those families."

I open my eyes and stare at Jacob. His eyes hold nothing but truth. I take a deep breath, and crack.

I cry into Emmett's shoulder.

"I- I caught them." I say over and over and again. Dad and Emmett repeat it with me.

"I caught them."

"You caught them."

"I stopped them."

"You stopped them."

When I finally stop crying I breath deeply.

"Bree and I screamed we woke up Mom and Phil. I heard a gun cock, Vicky told Phil to get Mom. James told me I should come out, Bree was next. Vicky told Phil to tie up Mom he-" I pause and take a deep breath. "He- he stabbed Bree, I don't know how many times, I just heard the knife over and over, she was screaming." I close my eyes, tears running down my face.

"He told Phil to tell me to come out. Phil didn't, he told me through the door to say inside. He slit his neck and there was more blood. He killed him because he didn't do what he said." I blink back the memories of the blood. So much blood.

"Twelve minutes." I say like a machine. So much can happen in twelve minutes.

"It was Mom then. He said that he was going to do to her, what he was going to do to me when I came out." I draw in a shaky breath, hold it in my chest and count to five. I repeat this twice.

"He raped her." I whisper.

Charlie and Emmett break down.

Charlie is clutching the rail of the bed heaving unsteady breaths. Emmett barrels out of the room, I can hear him throwing up violently.

I feel like I'm going to throw up too.

"I had to listen." I say bleakly. "I heard everything. She told me to stay inside. She said she loved me, that's what she said during…" I choke for words.

"He was angry. Before he was playing around, he had this teasing glint to his voice. Now he sounded angry, he said he was done playing around." I pull my knees painfully to my chest and rock. Emmett comes out of the bathroom looking pale. Dad is hunched over crying into his hands.

"Seven minutes." I state. It rings through my brain.

"They shot her. Bang, bang, bang, bang." Emmett flinches every time I utter the harsh sound. I hold up four fingers numbly. "Four times. Then it was quiet. I knew she was dead." I blink.

"I was so sick. I've thrown up, and screamed, and cried, and was covered in blood." I held my knees tighter not caring about the pain. The pain was a welcome relief to the mirade of emotions I was reliving.

"I unlocked the door." Dad's head shoots up in alarm. Emmett is shaking his head fiercely.

"I was so angry, and afraid." I grip my non broken, right hand in a tight fist.

"Emmett said I'd be thankful for his lessons some day." I muse with a slight smile. Emmett's cheeks twitch, I see a flicker of a dimple. "He said he and Dad wouldn't always be there, so I had to learn." I hold up my bruised fist.

"I punched him in the face and then I shoved him as hard as I could. He fell over and I ran for the stairs. Vicky and I fought. She held my arm so I couldn't punch her. I kicked her in the stomach twice, she fell down the stairs." I grin at this. Emmett does too, though his eyes are tortured. Dad murmurs "That's my girl." Quietly.

"He came up behind me and pulled my hair. She told him to push me down the stairs, to see how I liked it." I hold up my wrist with a cast.

"He pushed me down the stairs." I think Emmett growls. Dad's swearing like a sailor. Jacob looks kind of pale.

"Vicky kicked me a few times, then she jumped on my leg and broke it. He told her to stop because he wanted his fun with me." Dad is shaking violently. Emmett keeps shaking his head mumbling 'no' over and over. They look horrified.

"I knew he was going to rape me." Dad is weeping again, Emmett's out of his chair pacing, yelling and threatening.

"I spat in his face to piss him off." I say. Dad, Emmett, and Jacob turn to me incredulously. I shrug.

"Seven minutes." I repeat. "I was trying to stall." I crack a small grin. "It worked." Then I frown. "He jumped on me and was strangling me." My hand comes to rest on my bruised throat. I caress it tenderly.

"He said he was going to take me, to rape me, then kill me." I stop and look Jacob in the eye.

"Then the police came."

Emmett is vehemently thanking God and Dad is gripping me in a tight hug.

"He didn't- he didn't-" Dad can't finish his question. I nod.

"He didn't rape me." I clarify. Dad sobs thankfully into my hair, then he rounds on Jacob in fury.

"I'll be speaking to your Chief and this whole damn city will be getting a nice call from my lawyer. Thirty fucking minutes to answer an emergency call!" Dad roars.

Jacob doesn't defend himself. He slumps his shoulders and gets smaller.

"You failed my daughter last night." Dad spits in disgust. Jacob shakes and picks up his recording device. He looks at me, tears shining in his eyes.

"I can never offer you an apology large enough for what you endured." He clears his throat. "Victoria Le Beau and James Hunter will be put away for a very long time." Then he turns and walks out the door.

 _Victoria Le Beau, James Hunter._

That's the name of the monsters.

"Call Edward I need to speak with his Father." Dad tells Emmett, Emmett nods and pulls out his phone.

Edward is Emmett's best friend. I've hung out with him plenty over the years. When we were kids were always together, Me, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Edward.

Then Mom and Dad got a divorce and I had to move with her. After that I saw them during summers where it was like our connection never faded, we were still thick as thieves.

Edward's Father is Edward Masen Sr, the best lawyer in Washington.

That's the opinion of everyone in town, and it's the truth.

"Hey Ed, yeah man I'm still here. It's bad bro, really fucking bad." Emmett says into the phone he gazes at me, his blue eyes usually sparkling with mirth, are haunted.

"My Dad needs to talk to yours. Yeah man thanks." Emmett hands to phone to Dad and he leaves the room. Emmett collapses in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"Dad and Old Ed are going to have a field day." I nod. I'd spent a lot of time at the Masen house. They were as good as family, and we were theirs.

Emmett smiles down at me, it sparkles in his eyes and makes his dimples appear.

"I'm so proud of you Bella. You kicked their asses, you stalled and got them caught, you survived." I purse my lips. I don't feel like I survived. I feel like I scraped by.

"Jesus Bella, I wish I could have been here. I wish you were never here, you should have never moved away, you can't leave you damn twin that's just not right." I sigh. This isn't the first time I'd heard the 'never leave a twin behind' speech, but Mom hadn't met Phil yet. She was unstable and flighty, she needed me.

Look how it turned out for her, a poisonous voice whispers in my subconscious.

I blink and shake it away.

"I missed you Em." I say with a small watery smile. He grins and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you Belly Bean." I groan at the nickname, Emmett just laughs that booming laugh of his. It warms me to the core.

Dad comes in looking more composed.

"The Masens are on their way." The he looks guilty. "So are the Brandons, and the Hales and the Cullens."

My friends, my family. I glance at Charlotte's card and recall her words. My proof of love in this world, a personal support system.

The Masens are Elizabeth and Edward Masen. Elizabeth is a very sweet woman, she's full of love and grace, and feminine wisdom. She'd sit beside me in her pretty rose garden and braid my hair and tell me the secrets to being a lady. Not the crass things like the best bra for cleavage or how to flirt, but the classy things. Things like when it's best to turn away from an argument, and that revenge is never the answer. She always told me I shouldn't lower myself to the standards of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory and call them mean names back because I'd be just like them too. She also said that every girl should have a string of pearls and red lipstick. For my thirteenth birthday she gave me a beautiful string of pearls that belonged to her mother and a tube of red lipstick. She said that now that I was becoming a woman I needed the tools to be a lady.

Edward Masen Sr is fiercely protective of his loved ones. I've seen him go after neighbors and townspeople for any wrongs against his son. I've seen him stand up, with fire in his eyes and defend Emmett and I when we got into trouble and it was entirely our fault. He was always well dressed, like Elizabeth, ready for a fancy event or a big court case. The Masens had the biggest library which they'd always let me read in. When I'd pick a law book off the shelf Edward Sr. would smile fondly and wink. He'd often pull Jasper, Emmett, and Edward aside and talk to them about being gentleman. Enforcing that holding a door and offering a small compliment and a smile went a lot farther than saying a girl was 'hot'. Emmett learned the least from him.

Edward Masen is the kindest, most compassionate, smartest, all around best human being I know. He's always there when I fall, he always runs a hand through my hair when I'm upset. We speak in length about all kinds of things, the things our parents teach us, what we want to do someday. He plays the sweetest melodies on the piano, and his smile is crooked and his eyes green. His hair is always a mess and this wonderful shade of copper. And… I'm in love with him.

Cynthia Brandon is a force to be reckoned with. She's to the point, blunt, and always right. Even when she's completely wrong, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ agrees with her. Even Dad, when he pulled her over for speeding and had her clocked in on the radar at twenty over, he let her go without a ticket. She's a real estate agent, and she's really good at selling houses, to be honest, she could convince a person to buy anything though. She's got this natural charisma and bright blue eyes and a really scary glare when you don't listen. She'd pull me and Alice and Rose aside and tells us what it meant to be a strong woman. Boobs were a tool in the controlling of men, not something to be objectified. A gorgeous smile and a little bit of cleavage never hurt. She'd always say holding up padded push up bras in our sizes. When that didn't work she said be ruthless, never let a man see you weak. Rose took her lessons to heart. One minute she's an Amazonian Goddess, the next she's a total Ice Queen.

William Brandon you'd expect to be one of those pushover husbands because of his strong willed wife. He's pretty soft spoken, but with this presence. He's a judge, in the Federal circuit. So he has to listen to and rule on a lot of crap. He doesn't take any crap. In fact he can see through it like a super power. Trust me, there's no lying to the man. Even the best liars of us, Edward and Alice, were picked apart by him. William usually lets Cynthia run things to her liking, but every now and again he puts his foot down, gets this look in his eyes, and she melts like butter. Where Cynthia taught us about being strong women, William taught the boys about being fair. In life, in punishments, in everything. He'd sit them down and intone about morals, values, and establishing a clear belief system so no one could ever shake them on it. Jasper often spoke one on one with William about those kinds of things. They'd have a battle of morals for hours.

Mary-Alice 'Call me Alice because Mary is so ew' Brandon. She's her Mother's daughter. She talks a million miles a minute, she insists she gets 'feelings' and 'knows' things so she's always right. She's bossy, and blunt, and obsessed with making people look good.

I'm her project.

Her own barbie.

Despite qualities that are off putting to most. I love her. She gets me out of my shell and I've had some of my fondest memories because of her. Like the time she convinced me to jump off the water tower into Blueford Lake and I did and ended up finding an old lock box full of coins.

Lillian Hale is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and her daughter takes after her. Lillian is a politician's husband and she knows how to look good. But she's more than a pretty face. She's a fierce advocate of Women's and Children's centers all over the state. She raises a ton of money to help battered women, victims of abuse, you name it, she's supporting it. She holds big fancy galas where all kinds of rich people come to donate and feel less guilty. She donates all year round, not just on gala nights. Gala nights were lots of fun. That's when Lillian taught us the secrets to being beautiful women. She's show us the bras that held the girls together and proudly on display. The kind of lipstick that lasted all night and didn't smudge, how to wing our eyeliner and make the perfect smokey eye. She said that the saying beauty is pain is right, it hurts and takes time to _look_ beautiful, but nothing can _make_ a girl beautiful. That took grace, humility, and a goodness and love on the inside. We'd stroll around on Gala nights in beautiful dresses looking stunning and we'd feel beautiful too. Sometimes I thought I saw Edward staring at me, which made me feel even better.

Dale Hale is as hilarious as his unfortunate name. He takes everything in stride and knows how to laugh at himself. He's not a serious politician that repeats numbers and gives canned speeches. He's real. The concern he feels about the issues shines in his eyes, and he even jokes and admits to being human. He taught the boys that a good laugh goes a long way, and that there is no greater loss than a loss of ones sense of humor. Emmett and Dale have the worst puns ever, and they go back and forth too. Emmett will say that two oceans _wave_ at each other. Dale with counter with ' _water_ you think you're doing challenging me to a pun off son." And so it continues for hours.

Jasper and Rose Hale are twins.

Jasper is very mellow and quiet, always on the outskirts of our group offering sage advice, empathic responses, and vaguely sarcastic retorts if you listen hard enough. He's quick to offer a calming smile, give a soothing hug, and quote some obscure monk in a way that makes you feel better.

Rose is absolutely beautiful. Inside and out. She's like her Mom that way. She's really loyal to her friends and family. At first she holds you away, assesses your intentions, comes off as cold or bitchy, once she warms up to you you're in. For life. She'll jump off that bridge when you do, and she'll beat up boys who steal your first kiss and push you on the ground. Mike Newton still has a chipped tooth.

Esme Cullen is Elizabeth's sister. She has the biggest heart and the greatest sadness. She wants to give all this love to kids but she can't have them. Once when I asked her why she didn't adopt she hugged me close and said that she had. She'd adopted all six of us. She watched over us fondly, and listened to our achievements offering proud smiles and praise. Our pictures were all over her house, and she kept every picture and momento we ever gave to her. When we were all eight we started sending her Mother's Day cards too. We'd make one for our own Mother's and then make one especially for Mama Esme. She breaks down in tears every time she gets one, and I know she keeps them in a special box.

Esme didn't give us special lessons about being women or growing up. She did that everyday. She showed us through example what a strong, loving, beautiful woman looks like. She grieves the loss of the things she misses and cannot have. She loves fiercely and openly. She doesn't get caught up in the small things and enjoys moments.

Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. He knows me very well because I'm clumsy. Every time we got into mischief I always took the literal fall. Emmett would take the blame as ring leader of all things pranks and bad ideas, but I'd inevitably fall and hurt myself. Carlisle has this unfailing belief in mankind. He believes in love, goodness, and the endurance of human spirit. He teaches us by example that every human being has value, has good, has love. He does a lot of free work for people in need, and performs many surgeries for low income families that are desperate, free of charge. He and Esme even pay for aftercare. They're just good like that.

Then there's my parents. When Mom and Dad were together they were apart of the musical cul-de-sac. That's what we were. We were always jumping up and running to another house, herding like animals from one place to another. The Masen's to play in the coolest tree house on the planet. The Hales to watch movies on the best theater system in the state. The Cullens to make huge magnificent feasts and pig out. The Brandons to play loud music and dress up in funny and ostentatious outfits.

Our house, the Swan house was the war house.

Dad took it upon himself to teach each and every one of us the subtle art of defense. I think all the parents appreciated it, especially those who had daughters.

He taught us how to load a gun, how to handle it, turn off the safety, and shoot straight. He went into some basic knife maneuvers and did a lot of hand to hand. The kind of stuff I used last night.

When we weren't being taught, we were literally making war. Our house became the base for water fights, paintball fights, wrestling matches, and prank wars.

The pranks were monumental, the collateral damage was huge. Cynthia once took a pie to the face. Edward Sr. was tainted with itching powder. Lillian fell in a mud pit.

We got grounded a lot when we were kids.

Mom provided her own insight to our childhood. She taught us that it was okay to not be perfect. The dishes could pile up and your hair could be a mess and your Man, if he's worth his beans, will still love you. She'd set up water balloons full of paint and have us create art, she'd jello die our hair crazy colors and give us temporary tattoos out of sharpie. She taught us the beauty in chaos, and the fun in breaking down barriers and restrictions girls set on themselves.

They are my family. My friends, my confidants. Now more than ever, I need them.

The arrive later that night. I suspect Dale got his private jet out for the occasion.

Dad and Emmett are beside me, we're watching the Goonies and laughing like old times. We don't speak anymore on what happened and take the reprieve to watch enjoy a little TV and much needed family time.

The first one in the door is Cynthia and Alice. I'm not surprised.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will never leave us again!' Alice shrieks as she flies to my side and attacks me in a painfully tight hug. Emmett pulls her off and I breath a sigh of relief, that fades when Cynthia pulls me into a fierce hug as well.

"Oh Bella, we're here now. We'll take care of everything, you get better."

It's some kind of unspoken rule that the women in the room greet me first.

Rose gives me a light hug which I take with a huge grin. Finally, some soft touches. Those Brandon women are fierce.

"We love you Bella we came as soon as we heard." She says tenderly. I smile tearily at her. But what had they heard? Elizabeth is next. She clings to me tightly and cries into my shoulder.

"Beautiful Bella, you're so strong. You'll get through this, we're all here for you darling girl." I pat her back and sniffle. She smells like her wonderful perfume, the kind that smells like roses like her beautiful garden.

Esme is bawling into my hair mumbling over and over that she loves me and that I'm never leaving her sight again. I wholeheartedly agree.

Lillian gives me a tight hug and a dozen kisses on my forehead. I see the sadness in her eyes, just like when she talks about the ladies she does the benefits for. I'm now one of those ladies.

Then my boys come along.

Jasper gives me a soothing hug, pats my back and whispers something Ghandhi said about suffering. It makes me feel so much better.

Edward's hug is long and fierce. He's careful not to hurt me, but holds on for a very long time.

"Never, ever again Bella. " He breathes looking deeply into my eyes. I nod.

William gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Dale hugs me and tickles my side making me giggle, he laughs boisterously and grins.

"Old Dale will keep you smiling pretty girl. " he vows. I grin so wide my cheeks hurt.

Carlisle gives me a hug and a once over questioning me about my injuries, pain, and asking if my doctor is competent or not. It warms me to the core.

"He's fine Carlisle, more than fine he's a great doctor. Don't worry." Carlisle smiles but keeps his eyes on me and the monitor hooked up to me. I see him eyeing my medical chart and gesture for him to peruse it. He does so earnestly.

Edward Sr. gives me a kiss on the cheek and a tender hug, I see tears in his eyes.

"I'll be going after this whole town Bella mark my words." He shakes his head and his green eyes, the same as his Son's. get cold and dark. "I just wish I were the prosecutor." He says coldly.

William snorts.

"And I the judge."

Dad shakes his head ruefully.

"What I would have given to be the first responder."

I'm suddenly feeling very cold and alarmed. Elizabeth rushes to comfort me.

"Enough, that is talk for another time." Ever the tactful grace. "We brought some things sweetie, to make it feel a little more like home."

The door opens then and a stunned nurse looks at the room full of people.

"Family only." She says stunned. "Visiting hours over."

I feel like crying. I can't be alone. Not now.

"Excuse me." William, Dad, Dale, Edward Sr. and Carlisle step out looking determined.

I can only imagine the conversation the hospital staff is about to get. Some legal threats from William and Edward Sr. Some cop threats from Dad. Some political threats from Dale. Some hospital medical mumbo jumbo from Carlisle. And a huge heap of money to allow them to stay with me.

I grin as I watch them go.

Esme smile fondly at me.

"You're so loved dear."

They begin unloading bags with a flurry. Elizabeth sets up a small spinning lamp that projects shapes of stars and planets on the walls. The lights are turned off so we can enjoy it. We used to pull this out for all of our sleepovers.

Rose and Alice have nail polish, hair curlers, and sharpies.

It's going to be a sleepover tradition of manicures, hair-dos, and tattoos.

Esme is pulling out containers of homemade food and goodies. The woman is a saint.

Edward has a huge bag laden with our favorite DVDs.

Jasper has a stash of our favorite board games.

Cynthia is putting up swatches of fabric in my favorite colors to make the hospital room less foreign and clinical.

Lillian has pictures of all of us and my old corkboard full of more. She puts them all over to remind me of home.

I start to cry. Which makes everyone panic.

"I'm okay guys. More than okay. Thank you all so much." They smile tenderly, touch with sadness.

When our Dad's come back they're smiling with pride. They've no doubt wrangled permission to have all the people, even after visiting hours, and for all the crazy additions.

I smile. I feel loved, I feel safe.

Which is why I know what I have to do.

"What all do you guys know?" I ask solemnly. Everyone looks uncomfortable. Edward Sr. speaks up.

"There was a home invasion. You were the only survivor, the city's response time was a factor." I nod and gaze into all of their eyes. Filled with concern and love for me.

"I want you all to know." Dad starts to argue but I place a hand on his and shake my head.

"My family deserves to know Dad, I would tell them eventually and I'd prefer to do it now, when I feel so safe." I gulp and look around.

"You might want to sit down."

Alice and Rose are sitting on the bed with me. Edward Sr, Dale, William, and Carlisle have acquired chairs. Their wives are on their laps. Edward and Jasper have taken up Emmett's and Dad's old positions. Edward and Dad go to the window preparing to hear it again.

I take a deep breath and tell them. Like last time I cry. I flounder in the panic and lost I felt before. At the mention of the time wait Edward Sr. seethes. He's not the only one. Everyone looks out for blood.

When I get to Ben, Alice is sobbing into her throw pillow. When I recall Bree all the ladies have joined in crying. When I tell about Phil the men begin to get a little teary eyed. Probably imagining themselves in that situation.

At Renee we all have to stop. Elizabeth runs from the room. Carlisle pulls Esme into the bathroom to calm her.

Dale looks pale. Lillian looks broken. Cynthia throws up into the trashcan. William follows suit. Edward Sr. goes after his wife pulling frantically at his hair. Edward is shaking, clutching me closely whispering prayers and pleads to God. Alice and Rose are sobbing as hard as me, struggling to breath. Jasper is crying, this is the first time I've seen him not the calm and stony Jasper. He looks really fucking haunted.

Esme's famous brownies are handed out, the adults begin taking a few shots of some kind of alcohol. They even offer it to us.

We refuse them. We were raised to well after all. Besides when the chips fall they'd all reprimand us for taking advantage of the situation.

I continue my story about my final seven minutes. How I punched him in the face. Everyone looks very proud of me and Emmett gives a 'Boo-yah!' in response when I show them my knuckles and tell them how he stumbled backward.

Edward runs a hand through my hair and tells me he's so proud of how strong I am. Alice and Rose hug me and thank God for Dad's self defense training.

Dale remarks that Dad's training has already saved one of his kids lives, I warm because he means me, and then he gives Dad a hug. Emmett gets a lot of pats on the back when I tell them that it was Emmett's words on my mind when I punched him.

I tell them about Victoria and how I kicked her down the stairs. Emmett laughs loudly, hysterically.

"That's our Bella."

Lillian's tear filled eyes are proud, warm.

"You fought Bella. You had the courage to fight, and you won." She says. I grin.

I tell them about the stairs, this sends their moods back down, about Victoria's attacks.

"That bitch." Cynthia seethes. She begins to pace. "I'm going to hunt her down and I'm going to kill her. WIlliam you find out what prison she goes to and I'm going in there and I'm ripping that bitch apart." William nods sternly. Lillian, Esme, Elizabeth want in on the prison assassination.

I go on to tell them about James. The spitting in his face, the strangling, the threats to rape me. They're pissed. Now all the Dad's are planning a prison assassination of James.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward want in.

"Stop that." I admonish. The blink at me.

"You raised me better than this. I want to see them suffer I want to see them punished, but if you lower yourselves to their standards, then you're just what you taught me, no better than them." I gaze into all their eyes fiercely.

"I wanted to kill them, to pick up the gun at Victoria's feet when she fell and end it all." This is the first time I'm admitting, even to myself, my murderous thoughts.

"But I thought about all of you and how you said there was justice in this world, and that I shouldn't just take it." I level them all with a fierce stare.

Esme speaks up.

"We raised you right." She says fondly a twinkle in her eye. "Here we are losing ourselves to those animals. and you hold strong and true." She wipes at a tear and smiles.

"Bella Swan you astound me."

After we settle down everyone breaks into their own groups.

The ladies are in a corner talking quickly, fast whispers and long glances at me.

The men are in another corner whispering amongst themselves. I can see rage in their features.

We long lost friends huddle as close as we can on and around the bed. We catch up on what's been going on lately. Rose and Emmett are still going strong. They got together freshman year and have had an entertaining love hate relationship ever since.

Alice and Jasper are finally dating something that makes me throw my head back and laugh at.

"It's about time you two." I admonish. Alice narrows her eyes at me.

"It's not like you're any better." She states glittering sapphire eyes flickering from me to Edward. I blush and duck my head.

"Mary Alice." I hiss riling her up about her name so she drops the Edward thing. She does so spectacularly. Her pixie face turns red.

"Isabella Marie." My eyes narrow in distaste and she cackles. We all end up laughing anyway.

"I missed this." I breath smiling at my friends they smile back.

"Just us against the world forever." Emmett says with a grin.

There's a knock at the door. Dad opens it to reveal Officer Black. He looks around at the gathering, his eyes troubled.

The politician in Dale smells distrust, he eyes Black harshly.

The lawyer in Edward Sr. sees the lack of eye contact and fidgety movements, his jaw tightens. Edward is so like his Father because his jaw is tightened too.

The judge in William senses the way he's evading us, his fists tighten. So do Emmetts.

The cop in Dad already knows from one cop to another. It's bad news.

The women pick up on the men's shift and rise to the challenge, straight backs, pursed lips, arched bitch brows. (Courtesy of Cynthia and Rose).

Officer Black opens his mouth.

"Victoria La Beau and James Hunter." He refuses to meet anyone's eyes. "Escaped custody."

It's silent as we take it in.

They escaped custody.

They got away.

They're out there.

They'll come for me.

My blissful world of comfort shatters. Our Dad's are ruthless, yelling, demanding, criticizing, threatening. Our Mom's are right behind them.

My friends, they all try to sooth me. Caressing a leg, holding a hand, rubbing my back, running a hand through my hair.

I can't calm though.

I'd thought I was safe, I'd thought it was over.

They're free and they're going to come for me.

The doctor breaks it up when the yelling gets too loud, I can't hear anything outside of my screaming.

I'm sobbing, shaking, screaming.

They're going to come for me again. And look how many people are here for them to kill this time.

The doctor and a nurse are calling out orders. My family calls out to me.

I end up having to be sedated.

When I wake I find an oxygen mask on my face. Edward is curled up beside me on the bed, holding me close. I relish in the comfort of his arms and breath a deep sigh. When he holds me I feel like everything is alright.

Scattered on the floor around me are sleeping bags. My friends and brother are surrounding me.

Dad is in a foldout cot against the far wall. Esme and Carlisle are cramped in another nearby.

The other parents were probably talked into going to a hotel to sleep.

They're going to surround while I sleep so I feel safe, take shifts sleeping in a hotel or on a crappy cot so I can sleep soundly.

I love them all so much.

I snuggle closer to Edward, his arms tighten around me.

"I got you." He says half asleep. "I'll protect you." I'm warm all over. I close my eyes and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the support! I was REALLY nervous to post this because of how graphic and emotionally charged it was, but the response blew me away. Seriously, I posted, left for a fun camping/reunion where I don't have any internet, came back and check up on this story and found SO MANY REVIEWS. Thank you so much.**

Elizabeth commandeered someone's kitchen because when she walks in the next morning she's carrying containers of homemade breakfast and a stack of paper plates.

I love her.

I dig into flaky buttered biscuits and thick sausage country gravy, and perfectly scrambled eggs. I can never get enough of any of my 'Mom's' food, except Lillian. She can't cook.

Dad is grim faced as we eat. He stands and peers down earnestly at all of us. Especially me.

"We'll be taking you to Forks, the local cops are going to drop some rumors that you have family in Jacksonville and try to set up a sting. It's feasible because Phil was from the area. In the meantime you'll live under the radar back home with us." I nod and grin.

I'm safest with them anyway. Edward Sr. clears his throat.

"I'm pouring over Renee's and Phil's records. It's no surprise you've been left their belongings and finances. William and I are already preparing the lawsuit against the city and the precinct for perpetuating this mess." I nod. I don't care for the money. The legal action I'm allowing because it will make William and Edward Sr. feel helpful. It will help them move on.

Our Mom's stand and glance at each other.

"We'll be preparing charity in your name Bella. To raise awareness about self defense and violence against women. We're going to do a big benefit sometime this year." I nod with a smile. Like William and Edward Sr. the ladies need a cause, they need a way to make this better, and help.

Dale grins broadly.

"I'll be spearheading a campaign to decrease emergency services response times and increase awareness about home invasions and violent crime across the board." I smile a little wider at this. The world needs these changes.

Carlisle clears his throat.

"Your father and I will seeing personally to your health and safety for the remainder of your life." I roll my eyes and laugh. They'll all be watching me closely from now on.

Then it's my friends. They all glance at one another and smile.

"We're never going to leave you alone." Alice vows.

"Let you feel sad or cry." Emmett adds.

"Allow you to feel upset, hurt, fearful, or unsafe." Jasper continues.

"We're going to remind you of the good times," Rosalie states.

"And we're going to make sure you always feel loved." Edward says tenderly. My heart swells at the admonition.

Tears prickle my eyes and I smile wide and happy.

"I love you all so much." I sniffle.

Two days later I'm cleared to leave. Charlotte comes to visit me before I leave she takes one look at the huge gathering and grins.

"This is what you need babygirl. You're going to be just fine." She gives me a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead and leaves.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asks when Charlotte leaves.

I smile and watch her go.

"The EMT from that night. She told me to fight and to remember there's good in the world. She was a victim too." I fish her card out of my pocket.

"She said to call if I need someone to talk to." Elizabeth takes the card and takes a picture of it with her phone then she exchanges a significant look with Lillian who's nodding.

"Sounds like she's exactly what you needed." Esme says with a warm smile. I nod my head in response.

"She was."

Edward holds my hand as I limp along in my walking cast. I'm still tender, but my bruises are healing and I have Edward to lean on. I may exaggerate my limp so I can lean on him a bit more.

From the hospital we drive in a herd of SUVs the the airport. There we board Dale's jet.

It's nice that it's just us.

Dale waggles his eyebrows when he sees me snuggle into the comfortable leather of my seat.

"Nice huh?" He says beaming with pride.

If it weren't for the fact that Emmett is my twin and I'm clearly Dad's daughter I'd swear Mom had an affair with Dale and that's how Emmett came to be.

They share so many mannerisms.

It's downright creepy.

I grin at Dale.

"I just might request that I travel this way all the time." I tease. Dale laughs loudly, booming.

"We've tried babygirl, you're parents are pretty hard headed about not spoiling you." Emmett pouts and huffs.

"Gee thanks Dad." He snarks.

Dad just laughs.

"You kids turned out fine without the money. One of you managed to get the prettiest girl in the Northwest shy of her Momma as a girlfriend and the other and kick some serious ass." That's what I've become I'm not Bella Swan victim. I'm Bella Swan Ass Kicker. It's a running joke, even the doctor teased me about it.

Rose and Lillian preen under the compliment. Cynthia and Alice huff.

William and Jasper intervene and tell them how beautiful they are.

Esme and Elizabeth exchange amused looks and their men jump in before they can even pretend to get offended, and tell them they're stunning, gorgeous and other variations of beautiful.

I smile fondly and then look out the window.

The only people who call me beautiful are parents and psychopaths.

My fond smile drops and I sigh, I've always been the ugly duck of the cul-de-sac. It's hard to compete with Rose who's always been lovely, but has been especially gorgeous since thirteen. And Alice just went from cute to stunning.

I went from awkward to plain.

"You're beautiful you know." Edward murmurs in my ear. I gasp and turn toward him my face red with a blush. He's so close, and his eyes are so green. He smiles that small shy boyish smile of his and his ears get pink.

"I've always found you beautiful. Stunningly so." He breaths. I gape for air and stare up at him.

He's so handsome.

"Never forget that okay? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He tucks a lock tenderly behind my ear and I grin shyly, my cheeks aflame.

"Thanks Edward. You're- you're very handsome." I say ducking my head in embarrassment.

"He gets it from his father." Elizabeth calls to us. I turn toward her and realize that everyone is watching is with huge grins. I slump in my seat and hide blushing face behind my hair.

"Liz they were having a moment." Esme admonishes. "It's taken them so long for them to finally admit they have feelings for each other." I want to curl up and die. A glance through my hair reveals Edward is in a similar state.

"Bella's been mooney eyed for Edward ever since she could walk." Cynthia cackles.

"Edward's been trailing love struck after Bella since she was born!" William interjects.

"Bella blushes whenever he looks at her." Lillian adds.

"Edward smiles whenever she's in the same room." Dale booms.

"Bella always snuggles into his hugs." Alice says. That little traitor!

"Edward's always hugging and loving on Bella." Jasper says shocking me. I never thought he'd join the fray.

"Bella's always dreaming about Edward, she says his name in her sleep!" I groan as Rose reveals that embarrassing tidbit.

"Edward's got this secret song he wrote for Bella." Edward Sr. reveals. Elizabeth chides him.

"We're not supposed to know about that." She hisses.

"Yeah, yeah, Edward and Bella love each other and are meant to be." Emmett says I can imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Edward would make a fine son in law." I gasp. Dad was supposed to be my biggest no boy supporter. He's done it, he's joined them.

"We already think of Bella as daughter." Edward Sr. says.

"We just need to make it official." Elizabeth adds.

They're laughing, toasting our love, preparing future wedding speeches.

I look through my hair at Edward. He's as red as I am.

"Can you believe this?" I whisper he grins bashfully down at me.

"Want to give them something to talk about?" He whispers. I peer up at him curiously. His hand cups my cheek and he leans forward.

Our lips meet. It's soft, warm, tender. Perfect.

When we pull apart my other senses kick in. Like my hearing, which is promptly lost by the loud screams surrounding us.

"Don't look now but I think your Mom is crying." I whisper to Edward. He's holding my hand and leaning close to me. He glances over to his Mom, she's dabbing at her eyes and smiling like she's won the lottery. Edward Sr. gives us a wink.

"So is your Dad." I turn and find that he's trying to hide a few tears.

Edward pulls me close resting his chin on top of my head. Occasionally he kisses me on the forehead, cheek, nose, or lips, and his hand runs through my hair the whole time.

It's blissful.

When we land in Port Angeles we load up in the caravan of cars parked from when everyone came to see me. Then we head home.

The cul-de-sac is just how I remember. Slightly up a hill and blocked by a big black gate, the one our Dad's put in when Mike Newton was caught creeping in my window one summer night. Inside the road comes to a dead end and arcs to a large circle between the houses.

The first on the left is our house the Swan house. To the left of that is the Cullen house. Dead in the middle of the cul-de-sac is the Hale house. Then the Brandon house. And rounding off on the right is the Masen house.

It's where I grew up, and spent countless summers.

It's home.

Instead of breaking off to our homes we all congregate at the Cullen's. Their backyard has the best outdoor space. Us kids build a roaring fire in the fire pit and start roasting marshmallows.

Cynthia is blending drinks. Dad is barbecuing. Edward Sr. has a cigar, Esme and Elizabeth are inside whipping up a storm in the kitchen.

William and Dale are arm wrestling again. They always arm wrestle and they always swear it's a fluke when the other wins.

Lillian is uncovering the hot tub and getting it started up.

"Bella and Edward…" Alice starts to sing. I throw a gooey marshmallow at her. It lands in her hair.

Alice screams in outrage.

"Sitting in a tree…" Emmett tries to finish. Edward throws his marshmallow at Emmett. Emmett catches it in his mouth then grins wickedly. I immediately duck behind Edward.

"I can't run Edward you're going to have to be a shield."

Emmett laughs loudly.

"You couldn't run before, he's been your shield since you could walk." To his credit, Edward looks determined and bristles with pride.

"Thanks Edward." I squeak, pecking his cheek before ducking behind him. Flaming marshmallows rain down on us and Edward takes most of them. Alice manages to get one in my hair which makes her cackle with delight.

When Esme and Elizabeth come out with dinner they grin amused at us. Edward, Alice and I are sticky, white globs of gooey marshmallow all over us. Edward has the most on him. The poor thing.

"Elizabeth, Edward protected me." I croon. Edward blushes, Elizabeth gazes softly at the two of us.

"Come eat kids."

The barbecue is delicious and just the right way to be welcomed home. After dinner we kids clean up and the adults go back to smoking cigars, drinking blended drinks, and lounging in the hot tub.

We get cleaned up and run over the Hales and collapse on giant bean bags and watch the Goonies. That's how we saw ourselves as kids. Looking for treasure, and getting in heaps of trouble.

Edward cuddles me close, and we sneak several kisses throughout the movie.

When we're all good and tired we fall asleep cuddled together in the bean bags.

Lillian Hale cannot cook,s he holds fancy dinners that others make, but gives them all the credit. Emily, her cook, is praised highly, especially for her muffins.

When I wake the next morning it's because I feel someone watching me. I crack an eye open and lift my head from Edward's chest. Lillian is smiling widely, her phone pointed at us.

"Wait until Elizabeth sees these." She beams. I groan because she's taken pictures of Edward and I snuggled together and sleeping.

Lillian's long blond tresses are pulled up in curlers and she's makeup and jewelry free. She's wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Dale's old football shirts.

She's never looked more beautiful.

"Emily is attending to her family, her cousin is having a baby." Lillian says with a small guilty smile.

"So I guess it's whatever you kids can find."

I pull myself from Edward's wonderful embrace and crawl off the bean bag. Careful not to jostle Edward. He's always looks so adorable when he sleeps, one hand almost always curls on his chest on his heart and he gets this really adorable pout.

I want to kiss him.

Lillian catches me staring and smiles.

"I'm so happy for you dear." She says, then she grins wickedly. The kind of grin she gets when she out-beautifies Heidi Gretsky her sworn enemy and Mother of one of the three devil incarnates in town: Kate Gretsky. Though she also gets pleasure out of messing up the horrid exploit of Jane Denali and Chealsea Romanov. Rose is like her Mom in that whenever Tanya Denali, Irina Romanov, or Kate Gretsky suffer some minor pain or social taboo she cackles vindictively, or she caused it.

"I almost won the pot, but Elizabeth knows her son too well." I gape at her in confusion. Lillian gives a small giggle and shrug of her poised shoulders. She's always poised in case she gets photographed.

"We've had a little wager going about when you'd all get together. I won the twenty five thousand when Emmett and Rose go together." Her eyes dance. "I bought Rosie her BMW for that." She continues amused.

"It was Charlie that called Alice and Jasper. Damn he's always close, he got somewhere around forty grand for that."

"You guys had the largest pool, being so in love from infancy. Sixty three grand, and Elizabeth called it. Damn I was so looking forward to winning again."

I kind of giggle hysterically and run a hand through my messy hair.

"You were betting on when we'd get together?" I squeak. She nods with an amused grin.

"The details change over time. At first it was who would go with who. We'd all hoped you'd stay together within your group." She smirks. Obviously that happened. "We already feel so close as life long friends and neighbors it was a dream come true to see our kids getting along so well. Then we wagered on when you'd finally get together and how. The men almost always get those details wrong." She titters. I shake my head and giggle quietly.

"This is why rich people need hobbies." I mutter hobbling out of the entertainment room. Lillian walks alongside me. Close so she can help me if I need it.

"I'll make breakfast Lil." I tell her as we make our way to the kitchen. Lillian awards me with her heartbreaking smile. The genuine one she only gives to family, the press get a filtered version of her.

"Oh Bella I'd hate to have you strain yourself." I roll my eyes at her. "But I do love your cooking. particularly those french toast roll ups." She gives me a slightly guilty smile.

"Coming up." I say.

I know all of the kitchens like the back of my hand. Of us kids I'm the best cook. Alice burns water, Rose measures incorrectly, Emmett forgets timers, Jasper and Edward manage but it's an unspoken decision that I cook. As I putter around the kitchen pulling out ingredients (bread from the breadbox beside the toaster, cinnamon from the spice cupboard beside the hood of the stove, egg and fruit from the fridge, and sugar from the pantry). Lillian sits at the massive granite island a fond smile on her face.

"You're such a natural in the kitchen." She says with a grin.

"Esme tried with my kids, but Rose and Jasper have inherited mine and Dale's inability to cook." I snort and roll my eyes. That's an understatement, Rose once made cookies that were pale, biscuit like, and hard as rocks. I don't even know how she managed that. She served as stones in a slingshot and did just as much damage as an ordinary rock you'd find on the ground.

"They're great at other things though." I muse. "Rose had Cynthia's countenance, that strong will and your beauty. She's going places, plus I have never met anyone who knows cars as much as she does, and Jasper is the most level headed guy I know. During times of crisis and chaos he's always the voice of reason." Pranks, mischief, accidents. When Emmett freaked out and ranted about not wanting to go to jail Jasper stepped forward and calmly made a plan that managed to keep us from behind bars.

Though Dad's been known to lock us up for an hour so we can evaluate our life choices.

Parents.

Lillian beams at me as I roll the bread flat.

"You know it was Mom who thought of these." I say with a sad shake of my head. Lillian's pretty violet eyes dim with sadness.

"She totally smashed the bread. Total hairbrained Renee, she piled a bunch of groceries on it and it was this flat heap." Lillian and I laugh lightly. It's tinged with sadness.

"She didn't want to waste it though. She was adamant that even if we could afford to just throw it away and buy more, there were people in the world who'd kill for a bunch of flat bread." Mom was always telling all of us that even though we have blessings in our life and don't know the pain of hunger, we should never take anything for granted. She raised us to be better than the money our families had.

"I don't know where the idea came from, but she cut the crusts off the bread, spread some cream cheese, tossed on a few berries, rolled it up, dipped it in egg, and fried it in butter." As I say this I do it myself.

"She was always experimenting in the kitchen." Lillian rises and pulls me into a hug.

"She lives on in all our hearts and memories Bella. Never forget that." She brushes my messy hair away from my face. "Always remember the good times, and live for her. Do the things you did together and smile like you are now."

My eyes water.

"It's hard." I admit, my shoulders sagging. Lillian kisses my forehead.

"Of course it is sweetie. You don't just get over a loss like that. She's your Mother, and she'll always be here if you remember her and honor her memory. Just remember that you have all of us. We can never replace her, but we can certainly make sure you feel loved the way she'd want."

I sniffle softly and nod.

When the outside of the french toast rolls are finished I pull them out, roll them in sugar cinnamon and place them aside. Lillian sneaks one when she thinks I'm not looking.

I make dozens, and then make some bacon.

It's the bacon that wakes Emmett.

Emmett is obsessed with bacon. He can smell it- always, it's like he's in tune with it. Water and alarm clocks do nothing to rouse him because he sleeps like a bear, but bacon always works.

"Alright food!" I hear him roar.

Once Emmett is awake, everyone else is too. He doesn't do quiet or subtle.

Emmett is the first in the kitchen. He throws his hands in the air like a child and lets out a loud 'woop'!

"Belly bean you're the best." He says loading a plate with bacon and french toast. It's a mountain of food.

Alice isn't brimming with energy yet. She shuffles forward, her hair askew, and starts the coffee pot. The rich aroma fills the air.

In the morning Alice is subdued and slightly zombie like, she literally _needs_ coffee to kickstart her.

Jasper loads his plate as well grinning in thanks in my direction.

Rose is a morning person. She smiles and practically floats into the kitchen to get her food. Her skin is glowing and she looks gorgeous.

Well at least Alice wakes up looking washed out and frumpy. It makes me feel a little better. Edward gives me a huge crooked grin that makes my heart thump wildly, he presses a small peck to my cheek.

"Thanks Bella, you're the best." I grin and blush in response.

"Just go eat Edward." I shoo him off.

Dale rounds it off with a huge plate of his own and a kiss on my head.

"I had hoped you and Jasper would get together so I could keep you and your cooking around." I turn to Jasper my face screwed up like I sucked a lemon. He looks similar.

Don't get me wrong, Jasper is very handsome. With an easy smile, honest blue eyes, and shaggy honey curls. But he's like a brother.

"Dale that ship passed the second Jasper set eyes on Alice. Besides, I'd hate to see the boys have a falling out because Edward has a claim to Bella." Lillian says with a roll of her eyes. I blush and fill my own plate, coming to sit around the island with everyone else.

"A man can dream." Dale mumbles taking a large bite of his bacon. I roll my eyes in response. Edward grabs my casted left hand.

"You're not getting together with anyone but me." He states, his pretty green eyes slightly dark and firm. I blush and nod. His smile is blinding, and pleased.

"Good."

We eat breakfast laughing and smiling.

That's what I love about our parents, no matter how busy they are, or how important or serious their work is. They always make time for family meals. There all of that stress fades away, work is forbidden to be talked about at meal times, it's just family. Laughing, loving, family.

When we finish up Rose and Jasper do the dishes.

The parents are pretty firm that the hosts clean up after their guests. Lillian and Dale go up to their room to finish getting ready for their day.

We all break off to change our clothes and shower.

The house is exactly as I remember.

Leather recliners, and a well worn sectional in the front room, all facing Dad's pride and joy, the huge flatscreen TV.

The kitchen behind is still painted white and yellow, something Mom did to make it appear lighter and cheerier because Forks almost always has rain and clouds.

The archway into the living room is still marked with lines of our height at different ages. Everyone is on there in different colors.

Emmett in dark blue.

Me in light blue.

Alice in pink.

Jasper in red.

Rose in orange.

Edward in green.

It shows us through the ages, every year on our birthday Mom or Dad would mark our height. Alice used to be taller than Jasper. You'd never know now but until his growth spurt when he was thirteen, Alice had an inch on him. Then she stopped growing and everyone else continued.

I make my way up the stairs. The wall is decorated with dozens of pictures. Most are of Emmett or I, there are a lot with all of us together. All the families are gatherings, all of us kids, mud or paint splattered.

In some I'm missing front teeth, Rose has braces, Edward is wearing glasses, Emmett is scrawny, Alice has long unmanageable hair, Jasper is still going through his army phase and wearing all camo.

Upstairs I continue passed the pictures, the paintings, the crafts we sat down with Mom and made together. The handprint tree that we made for every set of parents. The cross stitched message about love and home she made us all participate in. It's all here, reminding me how much I miss my Mom.

My room has changed through the ages. Each summer when I'd come back I'd find that Alice and Rose and the Moms all pitched in to update it to my current interests and age. It's light blue, a deep purple bedspread on the queen sized bed. Fairy lights dangle along wall above the bed and through the shimmery see through curtains. My bookshelf is loaded with all my favorite books, and mementos through the years. The piggy bank that says Chicago from when Edward. The Tiki statue from Rose and Jasper's trip to Hawaii. The glittering crystal high heel, from Alice's adventures in New York during fashion week.

The desk is fairly bare, a bit of supplies, a printer. The room is still waiting for my things. The things Emmett and Dad went to the house to pack up because I couldn't set foot in that house. A shiver rolls over me.

I don't know if I ever can.

My stuff is on it's way via delivery service. Having been packed up by the Dad's who were the only ones who'd brave the house back in Phoenix. Until then I have plenty of things here. My closet has a some clothes that still fit, and if I need more Rose, or really anyone, will give me some of theirs. Except Alice, she's tiny.

The bathroom is my own, thank goodness because Emmett is a total slob and an absolute hog. I enter and remark in the differences from Phoenix. It's not blindingly white.

The tiles are earthy stones, the counter granite, the walls a pale grey.

When I first woke up I was terrified to go into the bathroom. Alice came in with me and we left the door slightly open.

My bedroom door is shut, I feel comfortable leaving the bathroom door open. I strip and take a shower then dress in a pair of jeans that are a little tight around my hips, and T shirt that conforms to my chest.

Oh yeah, this last year was the year my hips, butt, and breasts decided to make themselves known.

I'll need to get some new clothes, or my old ones from Phoenix.

Downstairs Dad is watching the game he's in his uniform so I know he's heading to work soon.

"Bella good to see you home kid." It's kind of a running joke between all the parents that they never see the kids. We're almost always grouped all together or boys and girls at someone's house. Schoolnights we go to our own homes, and that's pretty rare. We pretty much only sleep in our own homes and rooms when we're grounded.

I grin and plop down next to Dad.

"Yeah yeah what are you watching old man?" His mustache twitches.

"Just the Mariners." He says, I hum and tune in.

I understand and can follow all kinds of sports games. You have to to survive in this neighborhood. The menfolk throw huge parties for all the big games. Superbowl. World Series. Stanley Cup. NBA Finals, World Cup, The Olympics.

All the ladies agree that we don't have to like it, but we can enjoy throwing the party and watching the men yell, swear, scream, and sometimes cry.

My favorite is when they cry. Or when Emmett and Dale do their touchdown dance they choreographed together. There's a lot of swiveling hips and shimmies involved.

"I called Forks High, and your old school. We'll have you enrolled and ready to go come Monday." I pause and mentally calculate what that means.

Today is Saturday. The parents excused all the kids for the week to come be with me in Phoenix. I guess it's back to life as normal.

Or as normal as it can be.

"Okay, thanks Dad." I grin and pull out my phone. I've got a text from Alice.

 _Meet at Esme's girls day._

"I'm going to Esme's love you Dad." He calls calls out bye. He's not one to say 'I love you', but I know he does.

I head out and follow the sidewalk over to Esme's. Most of our yards are left unfenced because everyone is always hanging out with everyone. The only exception is the wooden fence separating our house from the Cullens and that's only there because it adds to the obstacle/paintball course Dad has set up in the backyard. Our house is truly the war house.

Lillian has a thing for lilac bushes which grow wild and fiercely between the Cullen house and the Hale house. I don't bother to knock and walk in the front door. I can hear the girls in the kitchen.

Esme is placing a pan in the oven. Alice and Rose are laying out their tools. Nail polish, pumice stones, wax strips, scissors, wraps and scrubs.

"Bella dear, oh my when did those come in?" Esme is eyeing my breasts which are fighting the confines of my too small shirt.

"Right after I left last summer." I say blushing hotly. I take my seat at the island, Rose and Alice eye me and giggle.

"Ooh, Bella's growing up." Rose quips. I flick a chocolate chip at her, she huffs when it hits her on the forehead.

"It's great! Edward needs to see you today, all he's seen you in is those baggy sweaters of yours. He doesn't even know these exist!" Alice chirps. I grumble and cross my arms over the subject of conversation. They're breasts what's the big deal?

Who am I kidding, I deserve this for the comments and teases I made when Rose and Alice got theirs.

Karma, you raging bitch.

"I'm so glad you came girls. I felt like we could use a day to just be girls before you go back to school." I'm thankful for the reprieve, and Esme's thoughtful insight.

"Thanks Esme." I say grabbing one of her famous chocolate chip cookies, it's gooey and warm and delicious. Mama Esme is simply the best.

Alice swivels in her seat and begins filing and shaping Rose's nails, Esme does the same with me, smiling as she does so.

"Oh my gosh Bella we need to fill you in on the div-els." Alice says pointing her nail file in my direction with a sassy flick.

The div-els are Tanya Denali, Irina Romanov, and Kate Gretzky. They're total divas, spoiled and bitchy, and completely evil to the core. Hence the name.

"So to recap, Tanya is still pursuing Edward." I tense, it's never been a secret that Tanya really liked Edward. Esme tsks.

"Well Tanya doesn't seem to understand my nephew is head over heels for Bella." She says as she buffs my nails. I giggle in response.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"And Kate still wants Jasper and Irina still wants Emmett." That soul sucking harpy is going nowhere near my brother.

I express this and receive riotous laughs all around.

"To true, so at Homecoming we were all nominated for royalty. Irina got caught stuffing the ballots so they'd win with our boys, I guess the plan was to seduce them during the royalty dance." Alice shakes her head as she applies a pretty coral color to Rose's nails.

"They got caught by Angela Weber, she was in charge of counting the ballots." I like Angela. She's Reverend Weber's daughter and she's genuinely kind.

"Angela reports it to the principal, and Principal Green is about to punish her when-"

All three of us have perfected what comes next. We toss our noses in the air, and use our shrillest, nasaliest voice we can manage.

"Daddy!" It's literally the cry Tanya, Irina, and Kate use for everything. Whenever they get in trouble, whenever they want something, whenever they think we've done something to them- which we usually have, but good luck proving that.

We dissolve into giggles and Esme arches a delicate brow and shakes her head with an amused smile.

"Mama Esme we know you don't believe in speaking ill of anyone, and you're too classy to ever gossip. But you have to admit their 'Daddys' totally spoil them rotten." I say. I hold up my left hand and wiggle my fingers in the light admiring the pretty pale pink Esme has applied. Esme looks up from my right hand and winks.

"Don't get me started on the antics of Aro, Marcus, and Caius." Aro, Marcus, and Caius are Aro Denali, Marcus Romanov, and Caius Gretski.

Aro is pretty much Edward Sr.'s enemy, Edward Sr. is a kick ass prosecutor and Aro is a sleezy defender. He's very notable for his work defending some big names in the criminal world, and getting them free. Except when he goes up against Edward Sr., then his winning streak comes to an end. It burns him that his daughter is 'in love' with Edward, it could almost be Romeo and Juliet, if Romeo didn't think Juliet was an airheaded brat.

Okay, so I don't know what Edward thinks of Tanya, but I know he doesn't like her.

Marcus does something in finances, or investments, I don't know all I know is it makes him a lot of money. He's got his name on a lot of businesses in the area and he pulls his weight a lot for his darling girl.

Caius is in the political circuit, he's not major, purely local, but he and Dale butt heads a lot on the needs and desires of constituents and legislature. Caius almost got Kate off her DUI charge, but Dad wouldn't have it. Kate lost her license and her shiny convertible, and she got slapped with a drinking under age charge. Caius hates Dad, and Kate hates me, but is willing to help her friend try to suck the life out of my brother.

It's a terrible mess, but we end up running in the same circles a lot, which means we either have to make nice or master passive aggressive backhanded comments.

Take a guess which route we took.

"But I leave them to the men, it's the _wives_ I can't stand." Ah, the wives. The wives would be Jane Denali, Chelsea Romanov, and Heidi Gretski.

Never, ever, allow Lillian Hale to be in the same vicinity as them unaccompanied. She'll ruin her political image by getting in a fist fight.

Jane is a plastic surgeon, she's as fake as the ladies she works on. Esme is too kind to say or do anything, but Jane flirts with Carlisle all the time at work. I've seen it from the times I've been there. She'll run her hands over his arm and do this awful high pitched giggle. I despise her, for coming on to Carlisle, he's a happily married man, Esme is the kindest most beautiful woman on this planet. She's a thieving, greedy, homewrecking monster who's flirted with every Dad in the cul-de-sac. Including mine, in front of me, after flirting with Carlisle.

Chelsea owns a boutique where she sells her clothing line. Her clothes are, in the words of Cynthia, 'tacky, cheap, classless hoochy clothes'. Chelsea isn't very on the scenes with the drama like Jane and Heidi, she's much more behind the scenes. She likes to send armies of her hoochy clothed minions to hang on the arms of married men, then she has their picture taken and makes sure their wives see it. It's disgusting.

Heidi is catty in the public eye. She makes poisonous comments about Lillian which Lillian usually laughs at. It's the comments she makes about Jasper and particularly Rose that enrages her. Kate's trying to make Lillian look like a bad Mom by spreading lies she hears from her daughter. Heidi also makes passing comments amongst the society ladies about all of the Moms and all of us. All of the Moms can't stand her.

"I try to have patience and respect." Esme says shaking her head. "Lord help me I try, but those women are absolute.." She takes a deep breath, fumbling for the word.

"Bitches." Rose provides. Esme fixes her with her signature Mom look, but gives a tiny smile.

"Yes thank you dear, watch your language." Rose giggles.

When my hands are dry I work on Esme's. First I have to remove the pretty mauve polish she already has on, I do so carefully so I don't mess up my own nails.

I break off a piece of a cookie and chew on it as I work.

"I'm glad to be with you all again." I say. My chest aches as I recall why I'm here. "But I am not looking forward to school with the div-els again."

We wrap up painting each others nails, both fingers and toes. We even wear different facemasks and talk about Halloween while we try not to laugh and crack our differently colored masks.

"I can't wait for the Halloween party! It's going to be epic." Alice chirps. The Mom's all like to throw big parties, they've already split up holidays and events so everyone gets a chance.

Elizabeth hosts the World Series, Christmas, Easter and Edward's birthday.

Esme hosts the Olympics, Thanksgiving, Mother's Day and Father's Day.

Lillian hosts the Superbowl, New Years, Valentines, and Jasper and Rose's birthday.

Cynthia hosts the NBA Finals, Halloween, Mardi Gras and Alice's birthday.

The ladies all help Dad for the Fourth of July, the World Cup, and mine and Emmett's birthday. We girls usually pitch in decorating or cooking, the boys do the heavy lifting, and eating. Men.

"Mom's got a huge thing planned, and everyone from school is coming." Hopefully not everyone. "Well except for the div-els." Thank goodness.

"Oh my gosh, Bella what are you going as? Are you and Edward going to do a couple costume? You totally should it's your first Halloween as a couple and that would be so cute! We'll be able to do a big couple competition now!" I don't think Alice is breathing, she's just spewing forth chipper chatter. Each year we have the guests from school vote on our costumes. Best Male, Best Female. Best Sibling Combo. Alice and Edward usually call themselves honorary twins for the sibling events.

"Alice relax." I chastise as I pull my face mask off. "I don't know yet, about my costume or even Edward." I glance in the mirror and pull of the small pieces of the mask I left behind. Edward and I are too new, in fact I don't even know what we are. We kiss, but there's been no declarations or labels or dates or anything. Esme must sense my confusion and bitterness.

"That nephew of mine can be so daft, kissing on you and never explaining it." She sighs and shakes her head.

"It's Ed, that man is rational, and logical, and incredibly intelligent but when it comes to women he's so obtuse." I dissolve into giggles. Ed Sr. is quite clueless when it comes to women, he's usually the one to accidentally offend someone and have no idea why the ladies are being cross with him. In fact, he can't even tell when a woman is mad at him.

Edward is similar.

After masks we start making dinner, that's when the boys join us. They come in sweaty and paint splattered, ah they must have been playing paintball. Edward grins widely, looking adorable with his crooked smile and paint splattered cheeks. He bends and gives me a kiss. Then embraces Esme in a sweaty hug.

Humph.

That peck wasn't much of a greeting.

Alice got a 'How are you Darlin' from Jasper, and Rose got a passionate kiss and a twirl, not to mention an enthusiastic 'ROSIE!' from Emmett.

Esme ushers the boys out of the kitchen to get cleaned up, I follow after and corner Edward in the hallway.

"What are we?" I ask shyly. Edward's eyes crinkle in confusion and he runs a hand through his hair, I see flecks of green paint in it.

"What do you mean Bella? We're Edward and Bella." This makes me sigh in frustration. Masen men are terrible.

"I mean are we friends who kiss occasionally or are we a couple because we basically do all the same things we did before except add a few kisses, and I mean I like you and I'd like to be your girlfriend and go on dates and stuff but-" Edward cuts me off with a kiss, it's lingering and warm. When he pulls back he's grinning boyishly and cute.

"Bella you are so obtuse." _I'm_ obtuse? "I've been in love with you ever since I could walk! Of course you're my girlfriend." I gape at him. In love?

Edward taps a finger on my nose.

"I'm going to clean up," Then he strolls away, a little skip in his step.

I walk back into the kitchen in a daze.

Well, I have my answers.

The boys come back into the kitchen looking less sweaty, I still see splashes of paint behind ears and along jawlines though. Emmett ruffles my hair and stares down at me.

It's his thinking stare, the one when he's got his gears turning and he's really trying to figure something out.

"Bella." He says quietly, his voice tight. I finish smoothing the hair he messed up. "No offense Belly, but where the hell did these come from?" Esme hisses 'Language!', I gape as he points a massive finger at my breasts.

"Emmett!" I shriek red faced. Everyone is now staring at me, and my breasts. Edward's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide. Oh my god this is embarrassing.

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Mama Esme!" I shout.

Esme is holding a wooden spoon threateningly in hand, she fixes Emmett and Edward with her Mom glare. Emmett is shaking his head and muttering to himself. Edward is pink faced, and looks anywhere but at me.

"I need my damn clothes, that fit right." I mutter taking my seat at the table. Esme doesn't even chastise me for language.

"Hell yeah you do." Emmett seconds. Esme arches a brow.

"Language." She states.

Carlisle comes home not long after and we settle down for dinner, we hold hands and bow our heads and say grace.

Mama Esme's the kind of place you follow traditions like that.

We eat contentedly, Mama Esme's roast is delicious, and the steamed veggies are tossed in butter. Yum. Edward sits across from me, and I keep catching him staring at me weird. I've known Edward my entire life, I know all of his facial expressions, this is one I've never seen before. Edward catches my eye and shifts in his seat, looking down at his food with pink ears.

Edward is being weird.

After dinner we kids clean up, then we go to the music room.

We haven't had a musical number in _ages_.

Edward sits before the sleek grand piano, his hands flutter over the keys and I hum in appreciation. Jasper grabs a guitar and begins to strum and tune it. Alice grabs the flute Esme bought after Junior High when Alice learned to play. Rose takes a seat before the harp and plucks delicately. Carlisle has a set of bongo drums on his lap. I grab a tambourine tap it to the beat.

Edward takes the lead into a song and I recognize it with a smile. Everyone joins in and soon we're all singing.

"Just a small town girl…"

We get really into it belting out loud no matter how terrible we are at singing, there's nothing but wide smiles from everyone.

A twinge of emotion strikes me as I watch them sing and dance. I remember the way Mom would dance around the kitchen, hip checking drawers closed and twirling around as she flitted about. My smile fades and sadness settles so deep my chest hurts.

I gasp in a sharp breath, when I close my eyes those memories flash from Mom dancing to the glimpses of Mom's body I got when I ran down the hall.

Lifeless, bloody.

I remember the warm blood on my feet. The stickiness of it on my hands. I remember stepping over Ben and Phil as I exited the bathroom. I remember Bree's terrified, tortured screams.

I'm not in Mama Esme's anymore. I'm there again. In that suffocating, blindingly white bathroom. Scarlet pools at my feet, is smears on my clothes, refuses to wipe from my shaking hands.

The doorknobs turns.

He's there.

Cold blue eyes. Long, tangled blonde hair. Smeared with the blood of my family. He's not wearing a shirt, his chest is speckled with blood.

He wears it with pride.

She's there too.

Wild red hair, savage, untamed. Deadly grey eyes. A sadistic smirk on her face. Her angelically hellish face. She's beautiful, a beautiful monster.

I can't breathe.

I close my eyes and scream.

 **People may argue that they got together too fast. I argue that this has been a slow burn for all of their lives and that the tragedy brought them together. On another note: If there are any crazy talented people out there, I'm in the market for cover images, banners, and the like for my stories. PM if you're interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've found that lately I've been on a HUGE writing kick so... updates are going good. The school year is beginning again so the rapid updates may slow to once a week or even bimonthly. Of course I'll let all of you know what to expect. For now, enjoy how much I have and how rapidly I post. :)**

 **Thank you for your responses! It's invigorating as a writer :)**

 **Onward...**

I'm first aware of a hand running through my hair. It's someone who loves me, they know I like that, the simple gesture calms me. I open my eyes, the dim lamp illuminates the room. It's my room. Well one of them.

Esme is an interior decorator with a big house. Despite arguments and denials she's made a room for all of us in her home so we feel welcomed to stay.

At her house, my room is decorated prettily, the walls are a lovely indigo, the bed is clad in a soft blue blanket and fluffy feathered pillows. A bookshelf holds all sorts of books in varying genres. A desk with an old fashioned typewriter rests in the corner. Esme knows I want to be a writer and that I'm obsessed with vintage typewriters.

I look up, sitting on the edge of the bed is Esme. Her face looks like it's aged, she's weary and so sad. I know it's because of me.

"Oh Bella." She says, it makes my heart clench the way her voice breaks. "We're all so proud of how well you've been doing. But these are big adjustments, and you've experienced an incredibly traumatic event." Her hand drifts from my hair to my shoulder.

"You had a panic attack dear, Carlisle believes this may occur for a while. It's your body's way of handling what you've experienced." Her pretty hazel eyes mist with tears.

"We're all here for you Bella, I made everyone leave so you wouldn't be overwhelmed when you woke. But they're no doubt in the hall waiting for the okay to come in." I smile weakly as I think of them camped outside the door. When Alice got the chicken pox and we weren't allowed to see her we camped outside her door and told her stories and jokes so she wasn't lonely.

"Carlisle thinks-" She pauses and clears her throat. " _We_ all think that you should talk to somebody Bella, it can be one of us, or a professional, anyone as long as you're talking about these emotions and memories instead of bottling them up and becoming overwhelmed."

I bite my lip and gaze up at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars decorated the surface because I can't stand absolute darkness, more so now than ever.

"I-I guess I can do that." It's physically debilitating to recall any of it. I lose the ability to breathe and then I'm fading in a world of horror. Speaking about it will be like that. Freezing, losing power over my body, cringing and crying and screaming.

Esme leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"My Father was a very abusive man Bella." Esme says her eyes far away. They're tear filled and lost in the memories.

"He used to get so drunk and get so mad at the littlest things." She shakes her head. "Mom would try her hardest to make the best dinners, look as pretty as possible, keep the house clean, be meek. But he always found something to be angry about and then he'd beat her something awful." A tear falls down her cheek. I'm paralyzed suddenly, I've never seen Esme cry.

"I was the oldest, Liz was a tiny thing, always so afraid." She shudders and another tear falls. I sit up and hug her, she presses her face into my hair.

"Mom died, complications from internal injuries. He killed her Bella, I watched my Father beat the life from her." A sob shakes her body, I squeeze her tighter.

"It only got worse, Father turned on us, I took on my Mom's responsibilities in the house and did my best to protect Liz." I can feel her tears in my hair. I begin to cry too. I don't like seeing Mama Esme like this, in pain.

"I ended up in the hospital within months. I had all kinds of damage Bella, fractures, bruises," When Esme speaks again her voice is devoid of life. It rips me to the core.

"He kicked me so violently it took away my ability to Mother a child." I squeeze her tight and nuzzle into her shoulder sobbing with her. We cry together for several minutes.

"We were saved after that. We didn't have any family so we ended up in Foster Care, but we were lucky to find a loving home. It took many years to heal emotionally. I had horrible nightmares and depression. Liz had severe anxiety and panic attacks."

I never knew. They were so strong, beautiful, graceful, strong.

Esme pulls away and swipes a hand over her cheeks, she tenderly wipes away my tears.

"It will get better Bella. You have more support and love than you could ever ask for. We'll see you through this."

I draw in a shaky breath.

"I've told the story twice, but every now and again I remember new details. What they looked like. What the blood felt like on my hands. When I ran down the hall I stepped on Bree's hand." I shudder and sob, my chest aches with the force of my breaths.

"I can't control when it happens, when I leave get lost it's always so horrible. I was watching you all dance and then suddenly I remembered the way Mom danced around the kitchen and then just like that I was seeing her body, feeling the blood, hearing the screams…" Bree's pain filled screams. I squeeze my eyes tight and will them to go away.

Esme's eyes are laced with pain.

"Liz learned this technique to cope." She says softly. I nod my head eagerly, urging her on.

"I think you two should talk Bella, she can sympathize with these feelings, offer you advice that will remedy it. All I can tell you is what helped me was to remember that today is a new day, and that I'm surrounded by people who love me. I'd wake from a nightmare and tell myself the date, and repeat over and over the date we left my father. Then I'd find Liz curled up against me, hugging me to ease my nightmares. I'd hug her tightly and remember the love she has for me." I hug Esme close hugging her so tightly I fear I may hurt her.

"I love you Mama Esme. Mom would be happy you're looking after me, like your acting in her place, because you and my Mom are the same. You're my Mother in every way." She cries into my hair and I relish in her hug. It feels just as warm and soul comforting as Moms.

"You're my daughter Bella. You always have been. Let's not keep them waiting." I crack a smile and take a moment to take a few soothing breaths and wipe my face clean. Esme holds my hand and we open the door.

They jump up from their positions on the floor at once and I'm mauled in a massive group hug.

It's impossible to forget how loved I am with them around.

We end up making a blanket fort in Carlisle's study like we did when we were little. It's the best for blanket forts because of all the shelves to drape sheets and blankets on. The little rotating lamp projects stars on the mass of bedding overhead and I lie back and stare at it contentedly. We're all in a circle, our heads together in a mass of pillows.

"You're okay right Bella?" Alice's voice is small, scared. I'm honest when I answer.

"Sometimes I really am Alice. I'm more than okay. I feel whole and normal. It's just us being together like always and I'm so happy and carefree, and then…" I pause as I mull over what to say next.

"Then I'm not okay. I'm in that bathroom again, seeing, hearing, and feeling it all over again." I blink away tears.

"And I just get so lost, it's like it's happening all over only this time the cops will never come. It was thirty three minutes Alice. But it was the longest, most devastating thirty three minutes I've ever endured and when I remember it, it seems to go on forever."

It's extremely quiet. Edward, who's beside me, scoots closer and envelops me in a hug. Rose pats my back from behind me.

'We'll do whatever we can to make you always okay Belly." Emmett says his voice tortured. This pains him as much as it does me. He didn't live it, but it was his Mom too, his half siblings, his step Dad. It's his twin that's breaking down and I know he feels it.

"You guys already are, just by being you." Edward presses kisses to my head and nuzzles his nose into my hair, his hand runs through the tresses down my back and I suddenly feel exhausted.

"Let's sleep guys."

" _Come out Bella." He growls through the door. The bright white walls feel like they're closing in on me. I clutch the lock in place and quiver._

" _Please stop." I beg. He laughs. That dark chuckle that sends shivers up my spine._

" _Wrong answer. who will it be first Bella? How about brother bear," I hear a grunt outside the door. My heart clenches and I know, call it the twin connection, it's Emmett._

" _Last chance, come out," I'm paralyzed, and then warm sticky blood is spreading around me, between my toes, rising up to my ankles. I slip in the thick pool, it keeps rising, alarmingly so. I'm crouched in the blood, it's up to my neck, pouring down my open mouth as I scream._

Hands are all over me, shaking, grabbing. I scream and wrench, kicking out, elbowing, punching. I hear grunts and the hands disappear. I sit up in alarm.

There's not light. It's too dark. I can't see. I clutch my knees to my chest and rock back and forth in terror.

The hands, where are they? Hiding in the darkness, waiting to grab me.

Light bathes over me and I gasp in relief.

I'm in the blanket fort. I look around in alarm, my friends are kneeling around me, they're scared, they're crying. Alice has a fat lip and Jasper is nursing his jaw.

I've hurt them.

I close my eyes and press my face into my knees as I rock back and forth. I want to be anywhere but here. I can't look at them, not when it's me they're afraid of.

I can't seem to get enough air in. Each gasp does nothing to satisfy my lungs and I gasp deeper only to come up empty.

I can't stop crying either.

"Bella." It's Carlisle, I don't look at him. "Bella I'm going to give you a sedative to calm down if you can't calm down yourself." I nod urgently, I'm trying to calm down! But I can't breathe.

"I'll get the sedative dear, just give me a moment."

I'm starting to get dizzy.

He returns and I feel a prick in my neck. I flinch.

Slowly something takes hold of my body. The pressure on my chest lessens and I take a deep, nourishing breath. When I'm able to breathe deeply for several minutes I finally lift my head.

Everyone is staring down at me.

I see a mixture of emotions, sadness, worry, exhaustion, pain.

"I'm sorry." I croak miserably. "You guys should be able to sleep, and I-I" I stutter as my chest seizes with a sob. "hit you." I whisper the last part in shame.

Alice is the first to speak.

"Bella, don't you dare blame yourself! You were reliving it again, and we were all grabbing you! We should have kept our space turned on the light." I shake my head and rest my head on my knees.

"I wasn't reliving it." I breath, cringing as I recall what happened. "It was different. He found me again, this time…" I sob and throw myself up and launch myself at Emmett. He catches me and holds me close.

"It was you E-Emmett. It was you through the door and it was y-your blood." I gag and sob into his chest. He squeezes me tight, a hand combing through my hair.

"That's never going to happen Bella." He says earnest. "Because if he comes near you again, I'm going to kill him. And that's a promise." The words are said darkly, A tone I've never heard Emmett use before. It's completely serious, dead serious.

Everyone settles back down and I apologize profusely to Carlisle and Mama Esme for waking them. They insist that they're always here, no matter the hour and wish me happy dreams. We settle back into sleep. I opt to have Emmett hold me because I need to feel him. I know he's okay.

As they all drift to sleep I stare up at the pattern of stars and planets shining prettily on the blankets overhead. I'm exhausted, achy, desperate to sleep, but I don't.

I stare up at the swirling lights and I keep my mind busy. I don't want to sleep again tonight, I don't think I want to sleep ever again.

When dawn starts to break I creep from the room and go into the kitchen. MIndlessly I pull out ingredients and begin cooking. I make chocolate chip pancakes, omelets, sausage, I save the bacon for last because it will wake Emmett.

As soon as the first slice begins to brown and the kitchen begins to smells like bacon I hear him. Its the roar of a hibernating bear.

"FOOD!"

I keep frying the bacon and placing it aside. There's a mountain of food behind me on the island. Dozens of pancakes, omelets, sausage links, the pile of bacon keeps growing.

I've already got coffee brewing, and there's a apple juice and milk set out and ready.

"Are we feeding an army?" Rose teases. I don't answer, I just continue flipping and cooking the bacon. Edward gives me a hug from behind and presses a kiss to my head. I sigh in content. He holds me while I finish the bacon, and then he walks over the the island and pushes me into a seat. His eyes command me to stay seated as he fixes me a plate, then he sets it in front of me.

"Eat." He states. He doesn't move to get his own until I take a few bites of my omelet.

Carlisle and Esme come in and see us devouring mountains of food.

"It's always so nice to wake up to a houseful." Esme says with a tender smile. She and Carlisle make themselves plates and we all eat a lively breakfast.

I even do the bacon dance with Emmett. After breakfast I give all of my friends a big hug and a smile.

"Edward is your Mom home?" His brows crinkle and he nods.

"I need some alone time with Elizabeth today." I say to everyone. Esme nods a smile on her face. She's proud of me for seeking help.

"Of course Bella, text us if you need anything." Rose says. I smile and nod.

Edward gives me a tight hug and kisses me deeply until I'm breathless. His eyes sparkle with mirth and mischief.

"I don't like sharing you, even if it's my Mother. Try to hurry back to me or I might come steal you." He gives me that special crooked grin and I swear I melt.

"This is why you need siblings, you never learned to share." I tease. Edward pulls me impossibly close and I swear I hear a growl.

"I have no problem sharing Bella, it's _you_ I want all to myself." He releases me with a mischievous grin and basically struts after Emmett to my house.

I huff and march over the Masens. Like I do with everyone, I don't knock, I walk in. Elizabeth is in the kitchen gazing out at her rose garden. She's nursing a cup of tea and looks like she's a million miles away.

"Elizabeth." I say softly. She turns to me and offers that absolutely beautiful smile.

"Bella, come sit." I squeeze into the space beside her on the window seat. It's so peaceful here in the morning. The sun is soft and warm, and Elizabeth's roses look ethereal in the light.

"I've been having panic attacks." I say softly, out of the corner of my eye I see her glance at me. I steadfastly keep my gaze on a bush with pale pink rose buds.

"Esme told me…" I don't know how to say that I know about what happened to her. Elizabeth's hand resting softly on my shoulder makes me turn.

"She called dear, we both agreed it was best you knew. So you could see that it does get better and that you're not alone." I sigh and slump forward.

"I can't help it. One minute I'm remembering a happy memory with my Mom and then I'm seeing it all over again and I'm lost." Elizabeth scoots closer and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"When I would start to panic, I would mentally ground myself. It kept me from becoming lost in a memory." I crave for the attacks to end.

"Look around the room Bella tell me five things you can see." I blink and glance around.

'Toaster, cup, coffee maker, cookie jar, fruit bowl." I say listing the things I see on the counter across from me.

When I glance at Elizabeth she's smiling encouragingly.

"Feel around Bella, tell me four things you can feel." My hands clamp down on the leather cushion of the window seat.

"Leather." I say. My hand meets the cotton material of Elizabeth's pajamas. "Cotton." The cool glass of the window behind me. "Glass." The slightly itchy frilly material of the curtain. "Lace." I open my eyes and Elizabeth instructs me once more.

"Three things you can hear." Again I close my eyes. I can hear the percolating of the coffee maker. The hum of the refrigerator, the soft sound of a door opening.

"Coffee, fridge, door." I say.

I keep my eyes closed, peaceful and calm.

"Now two things you can smell." I inhale deeply.

"Your perfume, it's like roses and…" I open my eyes. "Edward?" He's standing in front of me looking bashful.

"I missed you." He admits with a small boyish grin. My heart flips and I beam up at him.

"I missed you too." I say. He braces himself against the counter and boosts himself up. He's sitting, watching me.

"Before Edward wisks you away, impatient boy." Elizabeth teases. Edward gets all pink and bashful again. "The final thing is to find something in this room you can taste." I blush because the first thing I think is Edward's lips. But I don't tell her that.

"Cinnamon." I say eyeing her cinnamon roll. She nods her head and grins.

"That's it Bella, you've immersed yourself in your surroundings." I feel like I'm more grounded here in this kitchen than I've ever been before. Tearfully I embrace Elizabeth tightly.

"Thank you." I breath. She pats my back.

"It's nothing dear. We just want to see you overcome this." I turn to Edward who's watching us with soft eyes.

"Okay Edward I'm all yours now." His eyes get really bright and sparkly and he grins animatedly. He hops off the counter and grabs my hand and pulls me up. I shriek when after I rise, Edward lifts me bridal style. Elizabeth laughs delightedly as Edward carries me away.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Edward's eyes shine brightly and he shakes his head down at me. I quickly realize that we're heading for his room.

As soon as we enter I'm airborne, shrieking until I land with an oomph on his bed. He stands at the foot of the bed gazing down at me. Subconsciously I pull down my too small shirt where it's ridden up.

"This is the first time I've had you as my girlfriend on my bed." I gasp at his words and my cheeks flame with heat.

His eyes are dark and he has that look again, the one he had last night. His eyes are roving over my body, resting on my breasts. I'm breathless when I realize it's attraction. He's attracted to _me._ Edward slowly crawls onto the bed, and comes to rest beside me. His upper body leans over mine as he leans forward and presses his lips to mine. For the first time our lips don't just merely press together. They move, his bottom lip is plump and I can't resist biting it. Edward gasps and I take advantage and suck it. He groans and I hum at the sound.

My body is doing strange things. It's tingling, and everything feels warm, and a weird heated ache makes me rub my thighs together.

One of Edward's hands is resting beside my head supporting his weight the other comes to rest on my waist, thumbs needing me gently. A breathy gasp escapes me at the feeling. Edward's kisses become harder, more passionate, I turn my head to the side and gasp for air. Damn my need to breath. Edward presses his lips against my neck and I jerk slightly at the feeling it's ticklish, but when his kiss becomes a hot open mouthed one, I moan. It feels so good.

Edward pulls back looking flushed and breathing heavily. I'm sprawled out heaving for breath. We both stare at each other.

"Jesus Bella, you're so beautiful." I blush at his words.

"Especially when you get all pink." I sit up and pull my shirt down.

"We should probably go do… something else." Edward grits his teeth and his jaw hardens.

"Can I have a moment." His ears a turning pink and he's refusing to meet my eye.

"Uh- okay. I"ll be downstairs." On my way out I stumble and pause and bend over to retie my shoelace. From behind me Edward groans. I right myself and turn and look at him. He's got those dark eyes again, making my body feel like it's on fire.

Oh. He was staring at my… and he _liked_ it. Red faced I rush out of the room.

Downstairs Elizabeth smirks when I enter the kitchen red faced and flustered. Shouldn't she be upset that her son and I were just getting hot and heavy? Most Moms would be concerned by this!

When Edward comes down looking all pink and bashful Elizabeth giggles and Edward quickly rushes me from the house. She laughs loudly as we flee. The gate opens, and a delivery truck pulls in front of my house. I grin and take off across the road, Edward follows behind laughing.

I sign for the delivery as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose come outside. We open up the truck and begin taking the boxes inside. We pile them up in my room and when we've unloaded everything we all take positions around the room and begin sorting through boxes. Rose, Alice and I are all perched on the edge of my bed bending over and digging through boxes.

Jasper is sitting at my desk and Edward and Emmett are on the floor. Rose snorts and I glance up and gape in horror. She's holding up a ice blue lace bra.

"Rose." I hiss tearing the bra from her hands. I toss it back into the box and then kick the offending box away. Alice and Rose are cackling. Jasper is glancing down with earnest at a pile of books. Emmett is shaking his head and mumbling. Edward has that damn look again.

We unpack my clothes and I gleefully rush to the bathroom and change into a pair of sweats and a gigantic shirt of Emmett's. We get my books situated and all my photos and odds and ends I've collected through the years.

"I remember this." Alice chirps holding up a picture. We all crouch around her and look at it. It's a picture of all of us, scratched, bleeding, messy hair, holding Alice who's smiling triumphantly.

"We were in Mama Esme's back yard." Rose muses outloud.

"And _someone_ decided to make it a competition to see who could get through, or over the lilac bushes." I add casting an accusatory glance at Emmett. He grins widely.

"The bushes were too thick and close together, but bent and swayed when we tried to climb them." Jasper says grimacing, no doubt remembering all the scratches as we got as we tried to weasel our way through.

"Then Alice says she'll split the reward money with Emmett if he'll throw her over." Edward says shaking his head. Emmett guffaws.

"I tossed her and she starts crying, and laughing saying it hurts but she won." Emmett says.

"And you guys came running and carried me to Carlisle and he had to stop to take a picture and laugh and then he wrapped my sprained ankle and I split 100 dollars with Emmett." Alice says with a little giggle.

We all sit in a circle and go through my stack of photos of us through the years.

"Halloween when we were eight." Jasper says holding the photo up. We all take one look and laugh.

Alice is Snow White. I'm Belle. Rose is Sleeping Beauty. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper said being princes sounded super dumb so they're ninja turtles. Alice was so put out that they wouldn't do what she wanted she wouldn't speak to them all night. In the picture she's on the far left, as far from the boys as possible.

"You were so mad because they wouldn't dress up like our matching princes!" I exclaimed laughing at the memory of eight year old Alice with her cheeks puffed in anger.

"They ruined everything, just so they could go as stupid turtles." Alice moaned flopping to the floor dramatically. We all laugh at this.

Rose is shaking her head and laughing as she picks up the next photo in the pile

"Aw." She says her eyes soft. She holds it up and I blush. It's a baby picture. I'm wearing a cute little pink onesie and there's a bow in my barely there hair. I'm curled up next to another baby, slightly older and bigger, three months bigger. His hair is as it is now, untamed, bronzed, beautiful.

Rose begins to read what's written on the back of the photo.

"Bella took to Edward and Edward to her. They curled up next to each other and slept. Elizabeth and I are currently planning the wedding, we're arguing about wedding colors. Emmett is very put out that his twin abandoned him."

Jasper, Alice and Rose laugh.

"Dude, bro code. Twin code!" Emmett grumbles. Edward gives me a soft grin.

"What can I say. You were the prettiest baby I'd ever seen."

Hastily I grab the next photo it's of all of us as babies. Sitting next to each other.

"From oldest to youngest. Mary Alice Brandon. Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Edward Anthony Masen. Emmett Charles Swan, Isabella Marie Swan."

I'm the youngest by nine months according to Alice. six months according to Rose and Jasper. Three months according to Edward. And four minutes according to Emmett. They called me Baby Bella until we were seven and I got so mad I refused to speak to or play with them for days.

I gaze softly down at the photo.

"Mom had this obsession with capturing moments. She bought everyone cameras and insisted they always take pictures of our antics. If she heard about an adventure and it wasn't captured on film she'd get so mad." I giggled softly. "And then she'd steal everyone's pictures and make a bunch of copies. I have stacks of _your_ guys' baby pictures."

I gesture to the box full of scrap books.

"And then there's all of those. She made one for all of us." I rise and pull them out. Alice's is pink, sparkly, with frilly satin ribbons and rhinestones.

"Oh wow." Alice breathes running her hand over the upraised letters of her name on the cover. Rose's is lavender with bits of lace, and elegant swirling letters. Jasper's is dark green, with his name embossed in black. Edward's is red and navy, his name neat and bold. Emmett's is lime green, with cooky circles and crooked letters. MIne is sapphire blue, with velvety material and little pearls.

"Together?" Alice asks. We all nod.

The first page is a picture of us in the hospital. We're anywhere from pink to purple, wrinkly, squinty eyed, and all around newborn. It has a few details listed. Our birthday, the time we were born. How big we were.

We all turn the page. It's of us being held tenderly between or by our parents depending on if we're twins or only children. Our parent's heads are bent, tears of joy in their eyes, complete wonderment in their faces.

I glance around, Dale actually looks terrified and awed and the same time. Edward Sr. is a total softy. William looks nervous as he holds tiny Alice. My dad looks petrified as he holds me.

He told me having a daughter is his greatest joy, and nightmare.

It's the Mom's expressions that I'm most captured with. They say a man becomes a father when the child is born and there in their arms. But a woman becomes a Mother the moment she's pregnant. Our Mom's look reverant, joyful, completely and totally in love.

We turn the page.

It's a picture of Esme holding us. The expression on her face hurts my heart. She's staring down in earnest and wonder, a smile on her face. But you can see the sadness in her eyes, the deep sated want for a baby of her own.

The page only says one thing. 'Mama Esme'.

We turn again. This time it's the first birthday. We're dressed in our one year old best. Frilly dresses, button ups, cherub faces and curious eyes.

We continue the pattern. Watching slowly as we age, the last few pages are empty, but titled.

"Can we keep these?" Jasper asks holding his tenderly. I nod smiling sadly.

"They were going to be graduation presents, look at the last page." After the empty pages of Junior Prom, Senior Prom, 18th birthday, and graduation is a page with a handwritten letter.

 _My sweet Bella,_

 _You have grown into an absolutely beautiful young woman. I can honestly write these letters in advance because I know that you kids will never waver from who you are. You and intelligent, and kind, and have a good head on your shoulders. That's all I want on those shoulders baby girl, you can't take on the problems of the world. I know you shouldered mine for far too long. It's time to live baby, move back to Washington if you want, go to college with your friends. Finally admit that you love Edward and kiss him._

 _I made these when I looked over and realized you'd grown up. You were physically and mentally a woman, and a very fine one at that. You have this graceful tact which you learned from Elizabeth. This strong sense of right which I believe came from William and Ed. A love for all mankind thanks to Carlisle. Kindness that can only be rivaled by your Mama Esme. A strong will which I'd like to believe came from me, but you spent a lot of time with Cynthia. You laugh, and you can laugh at yourself a trait no doubt learned from Dale and Emmett. You don't get caught up in your beauty and I'm so thankful Lillian taught you that it's what inside that matters. You've got your Daddy's eyes, and your Daddy's big heart. That man loves like you love, completely and totally._

 _I"m sorry we didn't work out, and I'm sorry I robbed you of a childhood with your friends and family back in Washington._

 _You're an adult now Bella. It's time to go out into the world and prove to us, your parents, that we raised you right. You will, Bella. You'll never dissapoint us._

 _Live._

 _Love._

 _Tell me all about your adventures._

 _Mom._

I'm sobbing as I clutch the book to my chest. I'll never be able to tell her about my adventures. She'll never see me graduate. She'll never get to find out if she raised me right.

"Bella?" It's Emmett, he's crying too. When I look around with my tear filled eyes they all are. In this moment we share the same grief of a precious gift and knowing that we'll never be able to show her if she was right.

We close our books and all end up in this big group hug thing. I'm predominantly hugged by Edward and Emmett. Rose is hugging Emmett and Jasper. Jasper is hugging Alice and Rose. Alice is hugging Edward and Jasper.

It's a big circle of crying and hugging.

"My parents will love this." Alice says patting her scrapbook reverently. I sniffle and smile softly, trying to ignore the ache in my heart.

"You guys should go show your parents them, it's getting late." I look outside, the sun is getting low in the sky.

"We have school tomorrow." I say which earns a round of groans.

"Go guys." I say with a wry grin. I've always been the deliverer of bad news, the rational one who points out reality.

"Okay Bella, you call us if you need _anything_." Rose says with a long earnest stare, I give her a hug.

"I will Rose, thanks." Jasper gives me a half hug and a smile.

"Thanks again Bella." He says holding up his scrapbook.

Alice latches onto me nearly knocking me to the ground, I stumbled and pat her on the back as I wheeze for breath.

"You call me the minute you need me okay? I'll be over here in a blink!" I nod in her grip.

"Okay Alice." I croak. She jumps away and skips from the room.

Edward pulls me close, holding me right against his chest. I breathe deeply as my cheek rests right over where his heart beats.

"Please call me if you need me Bella. I'll have my phone on extra loud," He presses a tingling kiss to my forehead.

"Please baby, I'm so worried about you."

I lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his lips, conscious of Emmett in the room making gagging noises.

"I'll call if I need you Edward, go see your parents they have to be missing you." Edward gives me that endearing boyish smile and leaves.

I make my way downstairs and pull out the supplies to make spaghetti and meatballs.

"It's about time you spend a meal with your old man." Dad says as he steps into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and toss a piece of garlic bread at him. He catches it with ease and takes a large bite, his mustache twitching.

"If you missed us that much you should have said something." I tease pouring the pot of boiling pasta into a strainer. Steam envelopes me, making me crinkle my nose. It reminds me of Lillian's steam treatments for clear pores.

"I always miss you kids. I'm just glad you're in good hands all the time. Ever since we put in that gate I've had a lot of my concerns vanish."

Dad didn't like Mike Newton. Not when he ran up and stole my first kiss, and especially not when he got busted in the tree outside of my window while I changed for bed. Unsure how far his antics would or had gone, all the Dad's put in the gate, the cul de sac was already lined by a tall stone wall. It's thick, with smoothed stones that make it impossible to climb.. We've tried.

When they put in the gate they outfitted it to recognize the sensors they put in all their vehicles so it would open automatically. Whenever a car approached, they'd all get a notice on their phone and could opt to open the gate or not.

Jessica and Lauren call us all snobs for living up on a hill in a 'gated community'. It's not that we're trying to live in some holier than thou state where we keep out all the riff raff. That's Tanya, Kate, and Irina. It's just that our Dad's are ridiculously protective.

They wouldn't talk if they knew how much of a pain it is. When the power went out a few summers ago we couldn't get the damn thing to work because it runs on electricity. They've since put in an emergency generator stored in a metal electrical box, but still, that was a weird experience. I shake my head fondly at the memory of Dad running the gate down with Granddad's old Chevy. It was a huge, bulbous red behemoth that knocked down the gate, then finally gave out.

"Emmett dinner!" I call upstairs. I hear a loud thump followed by his pounding steps as he races his massive body down the stairs.

I joke that Emmett took all the nutrients from Mom in the womb. Because he's like six foot five and heaping with muscle. I've five foot five and struggle to put on any mass. No matter the workouts with Alice and Rose, or the full scale obstacle courses I run in the backyard when we have paintball fights.

Emmett piles his plate with a massive amount and I take my own conservative serving.

We eat with comfortable conversation. How work was for Dad, what we did today. Dad remarks that he's glad my things arrived just in time for school. Emmett jokes that I'll actually be able to wear clothes that fit, then proceeds to say he would have had to beat up all the boys at school for looking at me. Dad tells him to keep an eye out for unsavory boys. Emmett says Edward and he are already scouting.

I roll my eyes at all their antics but feel comforted that they'll be looking out for me tomorrow.

Once we clean up dinner I go upstairs and take a shower then settle down and do some reading. When my eyes begin to droop I turn off my bedside lamp and get into a comfortable position.

With a deep sigh I close my eyes and I pray that the nightmares won't come tonight.

" _How many have to die for you Bella?" James growls through the door. It's not the bright white bathroom of my house in Phoenix. But the stone tiles of my bathroom in Forks._

" _First your brother, how about a sister? Of course I've already killed the other one haven't I? Maybe someone you consider to be a sister?" He muses. I can imagine that satisfied smirk on his face._

" _Vicky darling bring me the little one, I want the blond for fun." I draw in a shuddering breath, tears are pricking at my eyes._

" _Bella." It's Alice. Her voice is shaky, tear strained, scared._

" _No, no please. Let them go, I'll come out!"_

 _James and Victoria laugh._

" _They'll all die whether you come out or not, and then when we're done with you, you will too." I pound on the door and scream._

" _No!" My voice is shrill._

 _Then her screams pierce the air. They're high pitched, drawn out in absolute pain. I collapse on my knees and sob into my blood stained hands. There's blood so much blood. They're blood._

" _Vicky darling, I'll let you have the blond boy." No. I imagine Victoria, red hair, gleaming smile. Jasper calls out in pain. It's gruff, muffled, he's gritting his teeth to keep from making noise. But I hear him._

"Damn it Bella wake up!" I sit up with a scream and glance around. I'm in my room. The lamp is on. Emmett and Dad are beside the bed looking sleep rumpled and worried. I look to my bathroom door and begin to cry.

"It was here this time. The nightmare was in there!" I point to the bathroom. Emmett marches over and walks in turns on the light and shows me that it's empty.

"He killed Alice and Jasper…" I start to cry.

Dad pulls me into a tight hug.

"Bella. That maniac will never get near you again. You're safe here. This neighborhood is the safest in Forks. I'm a cop baby, I'm just a call away. He'll never get to you or your friends." I cry into his shoulder until the tears stop and my chest stops heaving.

When we were coming into our angst riddled teenage years we'd call this place The Compound. It was locked down, hard to escape, difficult to sneak into. We'd rant that we never got to sneak off to Tyler Crowley's crazy parties, or get to see the appeal of The Lookout.

But a part of us was always conscientious of how safe it was. We walked freely at all times of day and night. Never looked over our shoulder, and never had to worry about strange cars, or creepers in the bushes.

It's safe here.

I'm safe here.

I call Alice and Rose to make sure they're okay, Rose checks on Jasper and tells me he's still sucking his thumb. A habit he never really kicked as he aged. Alice assures me that she's fine and locks her door right beside the speaker so I can hear the satisfying click.

When I'm calm I go back to sleep, and it's blissfully dream free.

 **I make reference to the same grounding technique in Are You My Mother? It's great for anxiety and I've seen it personally work wonders both with adults and little bitties. Give it a try!**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking is a surreal experience. I've become accustomed to waking when I'm no longer tired, hearing the soft beep of my alarm almost disorients me. I turn it off and hop out of bed with a sigh, I roll my shoulders and rake a hand through my messy bedhead.

I dress first, my comfiest 'nice' jeans. I group my jeans in two categories: regular. Which are the ones I take on camping trips and wear during our paintball fights, and nice, which come with embellished back pockets, nice stitching, and a better fit on my frame.

Then I select a nice sweater that's a little more fitted than I prefer. The things I do so Alice won't attack me. In the bathroom I brush my teeth, and run a brush through my hair, then braid it to the side. I like my hair in braids, always have. Especially when one of the Moms is doing it. It's one the experiences from childhood that I stray to when I'm in need of comfort. I throw on a pair of printed fabric sneakers and toss my bag over my shoulder.

Downstairs Dad is drinking a big cup of coffee. I pour my own and drown in it creamer and sugar. It's basically on part coffee, two parts cream, and one part sugar, but it's delicious!

Emmett is wolfing down an enormous bowl of cereal. I opt for an apple.

"You kids have a good day." Dad says giving us each a look, he lingers on me. He's worried about me, but he doesn't want to hover, he wants me to be okay. I nod at him with a meaningful look as I bite into my apple. He leaves looking a little relieved. Emmett pours another bowl and devours it.

"You're a beast." I tease tossing my apple core away. He rolls his eyes at me.

He finishes in record time making me grimace at him, then we head to the garage and load into his baby. It's a silver jeep wrangler that's been lifted. It's tires are massive sporty mud tires so Emmett can splash and tear it up and still have control. The inside has a lot of extra harnesses because Emmett is a psycho with anything that can go offroad. He's wrecked two ATVs.

The drive to school is entertaining. We pull out right behind Edward and Alice is right behind us in her little yellow porsche. Emmett tailgates Edward the whole way. Edward is usually a speed demon but you can tell he's holding back and playfully brake-checking Emmett. Emmett keeps growling and flipping him off as he slams on accelerates and brakes repeatedly. Behind us Alice honks her horn at our crazy driving.

We manage to arrive at the school unscathed.

I've driven past the school many times and tagged along occasionally to the boy's practices over the summer, but I've never actually been here myself, I moved away before then.

As we unload students glance at us, seeing the usual crew, then they notice me and they pause in their routine to stare at me.

I'm not technically new, just back, but that's enough for Forks. Besides, I'm also wearing a cast on my wrist, and a cast on my leg. Thank god the bruises on my face have healed.

Everyone disembarks and we make our way across the courtyard together. We almost make it to the office building when a shrill, sugar sweet voice calls out.

"Bella Swan?" I freeze and my skin prickles. I turn and there she is.

Tanya Denali is beautiful. It's cosmically unfair because she's such a genuinely mean person. She's got flawless cream skin, strawberry blond hair in perfect little curls around her beautiful face. Her eyes are blue, bright, and fringed by perfect makeup. Her tall body is well dressed, showing off all her assets. She has a lot of assets.

Beside her are Irina and Kate. Irina's white blond hair is straight and cut to her shoulders, her grey eyes are nearly as light as her hair and it's like staring at a literal Ice Queen. Kate is warm, tanned, honey blond hair, hazel eyes. She _looks_ warm. Inside she's heartless and cold.

"Tanya." I manage to say. Edward takes my hand to comfort me, it makes me smile. It makes Tanya frown.

"I didn't know you'd come back, what happened with your Mom?" My fake smile fades and I turn away and try to march away as fast as I could.

"Oh that's right!" She calls from behind me. "Daddy told me, it's so awful!"

It burns me that she knows. That she brought it up here, in public just to get some kind of rise out of me.

"What happened?" Jessica demands going in for the latest scoop of gossip. "Jesus Bella still clumsy?" She says her eyes roving over me. I hobble toward the building faster, my hand a vice grip on Edwards.

"It's so terrible Jessica. Her whole family is dead." I stop and turn.

"Don't you talk about them!" I shriek. Rage is burning in my veins. She has no right to spread what happened to my family like it's her business. Like it's some irrelevant little gossip.

My family _died._ It was violent, it was bloody, it was brutal in every way and she talks about it like it's what color she wore at the last Gala.

"You awful, lowlife, terrible _bitches!_ " A shocked silence falls over the school grounds.

"My family was _murdered_ and you're going to stand around in front of me and gossip about it? You keep my family out of your nasty mouths and if I hear you've said a God damn word about it I swear to God I will ruin you." My voice is harsh, low, dark. Murderous intentions dance in my eyes and everyone looks away slightly afraid. Good.

I turn back to my friends. Rose is smirking, public bitch outs are her territory. Edward is shocked, I've never done anything like this before. Emmett, Emmett throws his head back and roars with laughter. Soon they're all laughing I huff and make my way to the office, they follow behind.

"Belly Bean where the hell did that come from?" I think I growl at him in response. This makes him laugh harder.

"Seriously Bella, that was hilarious. Frightening for them, because damn if looks could kill…" Alice breaks down in tinkering laughs.

I march up the secretary and tell her my name and get my things.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up guys." I huff looking over my schedule.

Edward takes my face in his hands and tilts my head up.

"It's just good to see you stand up for yourself babe, we're all so glad to see that fiery spirit." My cheeks tinge pink and I smile, my annoyance and anger gone.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry, so…" His eyes get that special dark that means he's attracted to me. I blush brighter. He gives me a quick peck then takes my schedule.

"Let's see you've got first and fifth with me." Alice rips the paper from his hands and bounces in place.

"We've got first, second, and sixth together." She hands the paper to Rose who grins.

"Fourth and sixth." She hands the paper to Emmett.

"YES! We've got gym together." I pale. Emmett loves to be present for my moments of clumsiness. Oh no. Jasper looks over my schedule and grins.

"Third."

I'm relieved to find out I have at least one of them in every class.

Edward takes my hand and we walk to class together Alice skipping beside us.

School isn't so bad. I get a lot of stares and there's a lot of whispers whenever I pass by. I blush and introduce myself in first period English. Stumble over my introduction in second period Spanish. I'm blissful when in third period History I don't need to stand up in front everyone and I sit beside Jasper. Fourth period is the worst, it's gym and I have it with Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jessica and Lauren. My least favorite girls on the planet. There's the plus of Angela and Emmett buffering me from their 'accidental' volleyball hits.

At lunch I'm irritated. I sit with a huff and slap my tray down loudly. Edward glances up concern on his face.

"You okay Bella?" I sigh and nod.

"It's just overwhelming being back and dealing with everyone." My eyes drift to Tanya's table. Edward nods and places an arm around my shoulder.

"We're all here for you." I sigh into his hold and nod popping a carrot in my mouth. Alice rushes over bouncing with excitement.

"Tanya's pissed!" She whisper yells. Rose walks over with a wide smirk.

"First, there was the whole showdown this morning." Alice titters delightedly. Rose nods.

"Then there's the fact that you and Edward are together." I blush and snuggle into Edward's hold, he pulls me tighter to his side. I love being close to Edward.

"And of course all the guys are saying you're hot and drooling over you so Tanya's all jealous." I blush and shake my head.

"Okay the first two I believe, the last one? Not so much." Rose rolls her eyes. Emmett takes his seat with a plop making our trays bounce on the table. His jaw is tight and he looks angry, his knuckles are red, like he's been hitting something. Jasper takes a seat right after him looking amused.

"Emmett just punched out Tyler Crowley for some very colorful locker room talk about his baby sister." Emmett's fists tighten and I catch him glaring across the cafeteria at Tyler who's nursing a black eye and swollen jaw.

"What did he say?" Edward demands. I place a hand on his chest.

"Don't Edward. I already have one boy beating people up, it's nothing. I'm with _you_ remember?" His glare and tightened jaw give way to that beautiful boyish grin that's slightly crooked. His green eyes get bright and sparkly.

"That's right, you are." Then he plants a very passionate kiss on my lips.

Emmett groans loudly.

"Ed, bro. Baby sister, we're friends but I'll still punch you in the face." Edward pulls away his grin infinitely brighter.

"Sorry Emmett, I couldn't help it. Besides, they need to know she's off limits." I huff because the kiss was some dumb show of possession. Edward's mouth gets really close to my ear, his lips barely touching the shell of it.

"I really couldn't help it Bella. You look absolutely amazing today." His hand on my waist squeezes me playfully. I smile with a flush.

"So how's the first day baby sis?" Emmett asks through a mouthful of meatloaf. I wrinkled my nose and point a carrot at him.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." I chide. "It's been boring." I huff munching on my carrot. Emmett chuckles.

"At least you have us, imagine being the new kid in Forks by yourself! You'd have to fight off Tyler's and Mike's advances and then try to navigate your way through who's friendly and who's out for a piece of juicy gossip." Alice's words are true. If I were starting without knowing a person I'd be sitting at the table with Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Mike. Jessica would introduce herself immediately and get a bit of my life story to tell everyone throughout the day. At lunch I'd try to ignore Tyler's leers and gently tell Mike I don't date or don't plan on dating. I'd probably look across the room and ask who _they_ were. Because my friends are beautiful, friendly, and always look like they're having fun. Then I'd get the slightly judgmental rundown.

"It's definitely better you guys are here." I agreed.

After lunch Edward and I make our way to biology, I luck out and get the seat next to him, from across the room I see Tanya cross her arms and huff.

"Something tells me Tanya wanted this seat." I whisper to Edward, he glances at Tanya and grins crookedly at me.

"She can't have it, it's my girlfriends seat." I beam at him.

Biology is uneventful, I've actually had this lesson in Phoenix so I take few notes and get lost in daydreams as I stare at Edward. By his slightly smug grin he knows what I'm doing.

After class Edward walks me to my final period. Calculus. Ugh.

At least I have Rose and Alice to suffer with me.

After receiving a forty problem homework assignment we make our way to the parking lot. Emmett isn't here yet so I stand beside his jeep, all of my weight is on my non broken leg because all the walking has made me sore.

"Baby Bella back in town after the tragic loss of her family." I sigh and turn, Tanya is staring down at me her smile slightly mocking. Only an evil, cold hearted bitch would mock someone about something like this.

"Can I help you?" I ask her sarcastically, looking away from her to Rose who's watching the situation with her signature bitch brow. Tanya gives a little huff and I refuse to acknowledge her.

"Get to the point Tanya I've had a very long day." She moves in close and I try to contain my flinch when her red hair shines out of the corner of my eye. It's not even the same shade of Victoria's but it reminds me of her and all I need is the reminder to picture her. Smirking victoriously over me, blood splattered, red hair all around her.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to make her leave. I get a few images of bloody corpses and James's smirk. I'm rapidly losing control of the situation.

"Don't think that because of what happened people are just going to take it easy on you. Pity only goes so far." I don't know if she walks away, I'm rapidly descending into that night, already I can feel the cool, smooth tile beneath my feet. My fingers are pinching the lock in place.

Breathe. I remind myself. I always forget to breathe properly.

Five things I can see.

I open my eyes. There's the school. Emmett's jeep. Rose, looking very worried. A forgotten football in the gutter. Edward walking towards me, a smile on his face.

Edward always makes everything better, already I feel a weight lift off my chest.

Four things I can touch.

The strap of my bag. The denim of my jeans. The slightly wet surface of Emmett's jeep. My braid.

I smile at Edward as he approaches.

Three things I can hear.

Mike Newton declaring loudly that he is the king while standing on top of Tyler Crowley's van. A horn or an impatient student. The roar of Alice's porsche.

Edward is getting closer. My heart beats for him. Edward, Edward, Edward. I can't finish the grounding technique because all I can see, hear, smell, focus on, is Edward. When he's close enough I pitch forward and wrap my arms around his neck. He laughs and pulls me close pressing a very warm and happy kiss to my lips. When he pulls back his eyes are bright, dancing with happiness.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." I love the title. Girlfriend. I'm Edward Masen's girlfriend. It's like a dream, how many summers had I spent with my heart racing as he hugged or cuddled me. How many nights had I dreamed of kissing him like I was just now?

"There's my handsome boyfriend." I tease back. It's lighter than air, easy. It's always been like this with him.

Emmett makes himself known then.

"Baby Bella! Let's ditch this place I'm starving." I roll my eyes, Edward helps me into the jeep, his hands firmly on my hips. I blush. When I get in and turn back, his eyes are dark again. I shiver, those eyes are so powerful. Edward holds my bag out, but not to me.

"Incentive to come see me later." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes but my heart jumps.

"I'll see you soon babe." He says lowly, slightly husky. Then he walks over to his car. Emmett takes off like a bat out of hell. His driving speedy, quick around corners, and constantly filled with braking as he nearly crashes.

"Jesus Emmett if you wreck again Dad's going to take your license." I say when he comes around a corner too fast and nearly rear ends another car. Emmett chuckles.

"Don't worry Bells, I got this." He waggles his eyebrows to prove a point and promptly slams on his brakes when the light before us goes red.

We make it back unscathed and I get out shaking my head.

"You're nuts Em." I say over my shoulder as I run across the road to Edward's house. When I stroll in I find Elizabeth in the front room reading a book. Probably poetry, she loves poetry.

"Ah Bella, how was your first day?" I grin and shrug.

"The usual, sat in boring classes, made some enemies." Elizabeth's questioning look prompts me to further explain.

"Just Tanya, Kate, and Irina." Elizabeth's mouth sets in a sour frown. All the Moms hate the div-els, because of their parents and because of what they say and do to us.

"Tanya's really mad that I'm dating Edward and she's not." I tease with a huge smile. It's no secret that Elizabeth despised Tanya's affections for Edward. She's been known to rant on the matter, particularly when she has a little wine in her system. It doesn't take much to get her going on 'thinks she's good enough for my son? Yeah right you harlot.' Rose has a recording of her ranting, it's fun to rewatch.

Elizabeth beams and claps her hands together.

"That's wonderful! I'd hoped you'd get together for many reasons dear, you're already a daughter to me, and you and Edward just adore each other. It's just icing on the cake that you get to rub it in her face." Elizabeth has always been hostile about Tanya. Edward Sr. just nods his head in Edward's direction and says 'Smart son.' when Edward says he wants nothing to do with her. Ed's mostly glad he doesn't have to entertain the thought of Aro having anything to do with Edward. I am too.

Edward walks in from the garage, my bag in hand.

"Okay Mom I shared her all day, it's my turn now." He says with a slight pout. He grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.

"Bye Elizabeth!" I call, she laughs in response. In Edward's room I shrug off my sweater and opt to relax in my tank top. Edward's dark eyes rove over me and he backs me into the door.

"I really liked getting to see this." He fingers the strap of my blue bra, the one Rose showed to everyone yesterday. I blush.

"I like seeing it more on you." He pinches the material of my tank top on the sides and pulls it tightly across my breasts. He groans as he gazes down, able to make out more details through the stretched material.

"I have homework." I squeak. Edward makes no move to acknowledge me, one hand unfists my shirt and slowly moves to cup my breast. I close my eyes and sigh. It feels really nice. Better than nice.

Edward's hand just kind of rests there, when I open my eyes his face is an adorable expression of wonderment. His mouth is forming a small adorable 'o' and his eyes are wide and blazing. Experimentally he squeezes. I moan under his touch. A smile crosses his features.

"It's so soft." He murmurs, squeezing again. I moan in response and arch into his hand. "And it makes you make that noise." He squeezes again, I moan breathily and laugh. Something sets in Edward's face and he grabs me presses my body firmly to his. I'm pinned between him and the door.

He leans forward and captures my lips in a searing kiss, my lips move against his, my fingers come up to his soft hair and twist. He moans against my mouth igniting me with fire. One hand keeps a firm grip on my hip, the other snakes up my waist to my breast and begins to squeeze and need. I moan and arch against him.

Edward pulls away breathing heavily, I'm heaving for breath as well.

His ears get pink and he get's this really bashful little smile.

"Can I see?" He asks quietly. Pointing to my breasts. "Without the shirt, you can keep the bra, I just want…" His cheeks are now pink and he's refusing to meet my eye, running a hand nervously through his hair.

I blush. He wants to see me. He gets all shy and unsure because of me.

I grab the hem of my tank top and slowly pull it up.

Edward gapes, his jaw drops, his eyes widen. It's empowering that he gets this reaction because of me.

I pull the tank top off completely and stand before him.

He keeps staring.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims. I blush harder and resist the urge to cross my arms over my exposed breasts.

"Oh my god." He runs a hand savagely through his hair. "I imagined, but this… oh my god they're…" He imagined my breasts?

"When you blush they get pink!" He says his voice slightly high. My blush is probably purple by now.

I glance down at my breasts. The light blue bra is slightly padded, pressing them upwards. The lining of lace is pretty. The swells of my breasts are indeed pink.

"I want… can I…?" He mimes squeezing them, I giggle and nod. He steps forward and raises on hand slowly to the my bra clad right breast.

It's so much closer than earlier through my shirt. I moan as his palm cups it gently, and his fingers caress the exposed swell above my bra.

"Woah." He gasps. His eyes is full of wonder. He's full concentration mode, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, it's adorable.

His other hand rises and they're both squeezing. He cups them together and moans.

"Boobs are awesome." I pull a face at this. " _Your_ boobs are awesome." He amends bouncing them lightly. I laugh and sigh at the contact. He spends several minutes toying with them, testing their weight, squeezing, making me moan and sigh in pleasure.

With a bashful grin he pulls the cup of my bra down exposing my right breast.

"Oh my fucking God!" He exclaims.

I giggle at his reaction. His dark eyes meet mine.

"Do that again." He demands, my thighs clench at his rough tone.

"What?" I ask weakly. He steps closer, his fingers dancing along my waist. I twist and giggle.

"Laugh, they bounce when you laugh." He keeps tickling me making me laugh and heave, he's entranced by their movement.

"Bed, now."

I climb onto his bed my bra still pull down. He's quick to climb over me, his lips press to mine, a hand roams over my breasts, squeezing them and tentatively squeezing my nipple. I yelp and arch, it's a totally foreign sensation.

"Are you okay?" He pants pulling away in alarm. I nod with a slight blush.

"Yeah, just… that felt good." He smirks and pinches it again, I moan and arch into his touch. His fingers continue playfully pulling and pinching and his lips return to mine. I writhe beneath him desperate to aid the sensation pooling low in my belly. In my panties I feel hot, wet, tingly.

My knees bend as I try to rub my thighs together and Edward stills and moans very loudly over me. I pause and look down, my knee is brushing up against a large bulge in his pants.

Oh.

Experimentally I rub my knee against it again. He tenses, his jaw tightens, his eyes close, and he moans again. Something brave and bold sets in and I reach down and cup him with my hand.

His eyes fly open in surprise.

He's big, and really hard. I move my hand length his length through his jeans, he moans as I touch him.

"Bella. babe… oh god so good." He's got his eyes closed again, I squeeze a little tighter. He stills, shudders roll over his body, and he moans, very loudly.

When his eyes open he looks horrified. His eyes are wide, and his ears and beginning to tinge pink in a bashful way.

"I uh…" Then he bolts. He's off the bed and in the bathroom before I can say anything.

Anxiety nibbles at me. I rise and self consciously fix my bra, then put on my sweater.

"Edward?" I call through the door, knocking softly.

"Bella can you please leave?" He calls through the door.

Hurt sizzles through me. I don't know what I'd done wrong, he was moaning, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I don't underst-"

"Please Bella!" He exclaims.

Something squeezes my insides painfully. I grab my discarded school bag and dejectedly walk out of the room. Elizabeth glances quizzically at me as I leave head downcast, fighting not to cry.

"Bella are you alright?" She asks. I nod and kind of shrug and walk out the front door. I walk across the street, up the front steps, inside, up the stairs and into my room and then I flop onto my bed.

I don't understand what I did wrong.

I sniffle and pull out my phone. She answers right away.

"Bella!" Alice squeals into the phone.

"I need girl talk." I say dejectedly into the phone. I can hear her scream from across the street.

"Rose and I will be there ASAP get the Ben and Jerrys." She hangs up and I force myself out of bed and go to the freezer. Alice demanded that Dad keep a constant supply of the good stuff for girly needs.

I grab the carton of Oreo, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Rocky Road, then I grab three spoons and head back to my room. The girls will let themselves in.

Alice storms in with her cosmetics bag, Rose follows behind a stack of girly magazines.

We pass out our ice cream, each take a magazine and Alice spreads out her things.

"Okay spill!" Alice demands.

I blush and stab at my ice cream to stall.

"Edward and I were-"

"Oh my god you didn't!" Alice squeals. I groan and and blush.

"No, but we were-" Alice squeals again.

"Oh my god what did you do?"

Rose shoves a pillow in her face.

"She'd tell us if you'd stop interrupting!" She snarks.

I huff, my cheeks are flaming at this point.

"Okay so Edward and I are… messing around, I've got my shirt off and he's-" Alice squeals again and Rose tackles her to the floor and holds hand over her mouth.

"Continue Bella." I giggle softly and take a huge bite of Alice's Mint Chocolate Chip. The mint and the cold make my tongue tingle.

"Right well we're on the bed and he's you know touching, and I reach down and-" I can distinctly hear the sound of a muffled 'Oh my god' from Alice. Rose shakes her head and laughs.

"And we're both moaning it's going good and then he just stops, and he ran into the bathroom and demanded I leave."

This time when Alice squeals Rose doesn't muffle it.

"I don't know what I did wrong!" I huff stabbing violently into my Rocky Road.

Rose is smirking, Alice has this open mouthed incredulous look.

"Wait, you don't know?" Alice demands. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Know what? I've never done anything like this before and the first time I try he kicks me out!" Rose snorts loudly.

"Bella you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me in this case it's all on Edward." Alice begins to laugh riotously.

"Literally!" She and Rose shriek with laughter.

"God Edward can be so dense." Rose says through her laughs. I huff and toss a magazine at her.

"Tell me what's going on because I don't like feeling like I'm some kind of sexual failure." Rose sighs deeply and gazes at me with serious eyes.

"Bella when a guy really likes what's happening he ejaculates- or cums, basically his baby batter explodes and it's a messy deal." I blink. Oh. so he… ejaculated... cummed? Came?

"And he was probably embarrassed because he's Edward, and he didn't want you to know so he told you to go so he could get cleaned up and change. He's probably going to show up all bashful and apologize and explain."

Alice is practically vibrating by the window.

"There he is! Aw he's blushing, oh my god he's got a rose from his Mom's garden." Rose smirks and pats my hand.

"Go down there and reassure your boy. We'll continue this when you get done." I get up happy butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I open the door before he can knock. He's wearing different clothes, and his hair is all crazy like he's been pulling at it again. He holds a soft pink rose with an orangey hue out to me. My favorite color for a rose.

"I uh… I'm sorry if you misconstrued that as me wanting you to leave or that I was upset I was uh…" He fumbles over his words and his cheeks color. I take pity on him and cave. I was going to enjoy listening to him try to explain this to me.

"I know Edward, Rose told me." He breathes a sigh of relief but hen his eyes widen in alarm. His voice cracks when he asks.

"Rose knows?" I nod bashfully.

"Alice too." I say, looking away with a frown.

"I was so confused and they have more experience so I asked them what it was I did wrong." I sigh and my shoulders sag. I want him to have faith in me as a girlfriend. I don't ever want to tell anyone what happens between us because it's special to me. I just… needed a girl to tell me what happened.

"I'm sorry."

Edward pulls me into a hug.

"No don't be sorry babe. I get it, I didn't really explain things and you must have been so confused… God just. Please make sure Emmett doesn't find out? I kind of like living." I laugh into his chest.

"He wouldn't do that, he knows how much you mean to me." Edward relaxes and presses a sigh and kiss to my forehead.

"I'd like to think so but he's very protective about his baby sis." I roll my eyes and push him away.

"Alright Edward, I need to get back to our girls talk." I give him a lingering kiss and he glances down at me with dark eyes.

"I really liked what we did earlier." His eyes fall on my breasts. "Jesus Bella you're amazing." I beam under his praise.

"Can we do that again maybe? I promise I won't make you leave like that again." He's got a small hopeful smile, I can't help but to melt.

"I'd like that, maybe we can do other things too."

I giggle delightedly at his gaped, shocked face.

 **I'm trying to walk the line of tasteful sexual content, while she also struggles coping with her trauma. While she suffers from panic and anxiety attacks, she's still a teenager in her first relationship experiencing new things. It also serves as a distraction to throw herself into something new and exciting.**

 **Besides I always read about all the sexual prowess of both parties, I wanted this to be two teenagers who have no idea what they're doing, what it means, etc. How am I doing on this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile, but work has been kicking my butt!**

"This is the first year we can do a couples contest!" Alice is beside herself, she's taking part in the planning with her Mother. Cynthia will hold an adult event at the Hale house and Alice will host a teenage party at the Brandon house.

Each year we do some kind of contest and have the party attendees vote on our costumes.

We've done solo competitions and 'siblings'. Years ago Alice and Edward teamed together as 'honorary twins' for sibling pitted competitions.

I glance at Edward who's tuning Alice out and focusing on his lunch. We'd talked about what we were thinking of doing for the party, our idea was kind of awesome, and top secret.

We finish up with school and break apart as couples for our costumes. Halloween is actually on Monday, but Alice wanted to host her party on Friday so it doesn't coincide with the div-els party on Saturday. We always sneak in and cause mayhem. Not that anyone could prove it.

Edward's Mom helped us get everything together, telling us with a wink that we'll be absolutely darling.

"You ready dear?" Edward has a terrible cockneyed british accent. I look over at him and melt a little. He's adorable.

He's rocking black pants, a maroon shirt with a grey vest over it, a red scarf, a dinky little grey irish cap. A large chimney sweep is in one of his fingerless gloved hands, and he's spotted with soot from head to toe. He makes an adorable Bert.

I fix a look in the mirror. I've opted to make my costume a little more modern and playful. My black shirt goes to the knee and is made of tulle. The white button up is slightly sheer and reveals bits of my black bra beneath it. Sheer black tights, and heeled oxford shoes, a little red belt at my waist where my shirt is tucked into my skirt. A red bowtie, a black hat with decorative roses, compliments of Elizabeth. A large printed carpet bag, and an umbrella with a bird faced handle. I look like a modern Mary Poppins.

"Of course love." I preen, my accent aristocratic and light. I've been practicing it for weeks.

The Brandon home is beautiful and gothic. The lights have been dimmed and candles decorate the space. Cobwebs are draped artfully and creepily about, fixed between pumpkins and skulls. Skeletons and oozing caldrons make the space look even more macabre.

I never vocalized it, but my friends were smart and kind enough to avoid blood this year, and for that I'm grateful. Alice squeals and dashes towards us her high heeled leather boots clacking against the floor.

"Look at you!" She exclaims. "Bella Swan is that a black lace showing through that sexy top?" I blush and glance at Edward who eyes me appreciatively.

Alice is a little Carmen Sandiego. A gorgeous crimson silk trenchcoat billows playfully around her frame. High heeled black boots, and a scandalously short black dress make the ensemble sexy. A yellow scarf is draped around her neck, a black wide brimmed fedora with red trim is angled down over her eyes making her mysterious.

"It better not be." Emmett declares emerging from the kitchen. He's got a handful of candy, and his costume is a vintage looking uniform circa World War Two. He looks pretty handsome. I blush squirm under his glare.

"Belly Bean you can't wear that." He practically whines. I roll my eyes. Rose breezes in looking like a picture of feminist beauty. Her hair is pulled up in a red bandana, a blue mechanics uniform on her figure, with the sleeves rolled up and the front zipper undone to show the top the red lace of her bra. Rosie the Riveter never looked better.

"If Jasper is cool with Rose looking like that then you have to accept this." I say gesturing between me and Rose. Rose snorts and Jasper enters. I actually laugh out loud. He's got a bright blue pair of skinny jeans, red and white striped sweater, a little red and white snow beany, round black glasses, and a cane. Ha, Waldo and Carmen Sandiego, clever Alice.

"I'm not cool with it, but if you think anyone can make Rose do something she doesn't want to you're crazy." Rose laughs and we all smile and look at each other.

"So we've got Rosie the Riveter and her World War II soldier. Carmen Sandiego and Waldo. And Mary Poppins and Bert." Alice announces with a clap of her leather glove clad hands.

Snacks are put out and music begins to play loudly over the sound system, slowly the house fills with other students all dressed up.

We all pass out little ballots for them to vote on which of us has the best couple costume. It's as I'm doing this that it happens.

The div-els decide to crash the party, and they're coated head to toe in blood.

It's pretty good quality.

Tanya appears to be slashed violently across the chest several times, her shirt hangs in tatters off her body exposing her bloody bra and very scarily accurate wounds.

Irina has gunshot wounds across her chest and in her head.

Kate has her neck slashed wide open, blood all down her front.

It takes one glance at them.

I've been able to make it through the night by avoiding contact with anything too bloody. But the obviously fake crimson on the vampires mouths and the decaying mess of zombies was easy to rationalize and see through.

Tanya, Irina, and Kate have outdone themselves. It's all high quality, it all looks very real, and suddenly I can't distinguish between costume and reality.

Tanya becomes Bree, slashed and stabbed. A small bloodied corpse, blue eyes wide and lifeless.

Irina becomes Mom. Naked, bloody, gunshots riddling her body. Her face twisted in anguish.

Kate becomes Ben. His neck torn violently open, a large pool of blood at my feet.

The blood is warm, in my toes, it coats my hands, it won't wipe away. It's so sticky, so foul, I can smell the iron.

My chest seizes up and I struggle to breath.

My shaky hands drop the ballots and they flutter around me.

I'm shaking so violently it's hard to stand.

A flash of long blond hair in the corner of my eye and I scream.

He's here.

He's fucking here.

I surge through the crowd, dodging grabbing hands and shouts. My throat is raw with the force of my screams. There's no air. Why is there no air? I can't breathe, why can't I breathe.

My vision is blurry, I push and shove and fight. I strike out at any hands that attempt to grab me.

He can't get me, not again.

Never again.

I make it to a bathroom and slam and lock the door violently. It strikes me painfully that this is how it happened before.

There's knocking at the door, jeers, and taunts.

"Wow what a total freak." It's Tanya's voice.

"Yeah, did you see her fucking screaming and crying? Jesus can she even handle the world anymore?" Irina taunts.

I close my eyes and try to block them out. I focus on my breathing. In and out. In and out.

"This is going to be epic, Daddy told me a bit about what happened, listen to the freak." I open my eyes prepared to make them leave when scarlet pools under the door.

I throw myself as far away from it as possible screaming so hard it makes my throat seize and I gag. I throw up on the floor and attempt to breath.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rose. It's Rose.

I close my eyes and spin and dissolve into a world where cold blue eyes leer at me, and a high feminine cackle laughs at my pain.

All I can do is scream.

I can't breathe. I can't see. I don't want to see. I curl into the corner and hold myself tightly in a ball, and I scream until I can no longer breathe enough.

Then I'm lost in that night, reliving their screams and feeling their blood.

Voices. Loud, angry voices. I cringe away from them into something warm. It smells wonderful, kind of like… I crack my eyes open and peer up. Edward.

He's got a hand in my hair, someone must have pulled it down.

"Bella." He breathes, his eyes are downcast and sullen. "God Bella." His voice cracks and he pulls me close.

"We were suppose to protect you tonight. That was the rule. We weren't even going to have a Halloween party, but we convinced the parents it would be good for you. That we'd all have fun. Rose was supposed to keep watch and make sure no one came in looking too bloody, and I was supposed to stay by your side and make sure you were okay." He squeezes me tight.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry." He murmurs into my hair brokenly.

I pull away and sit up, cupping his sooty cheek.

"It's not your fault." I say, my voice a harsh croak. I cringe and place a hand over it, it's very raw and painful. I'm on the living room couch. The lights are back on and the house has been cleared. I can hear the angry voices coming from the front sitting room.

Edward catches my questioning gaze and sighs.

"It's the parents. After… they're really mad. Tanya, and Irina, and Kate have been getting it for the last half hour, and of course we've all been getting yelled at for allowing it to happen." I nod and close my eyes, snuggling into Edward's side and trying to make out the voices.

"What you did tonight was not some prank or joke. We're not talking about blue hair or a scratch on a car! What you did tonight was cruel do you think the death of an entire family is funny?" It's William. "Do you?" he asks louder and harsher. There are tearful answers of no.

"We're talking serious charges here. Aro won't be practicing law in this state again after using his influence to obtain confidential police information. You three sure as hell won't get it easy, harassment suits, unlawful entering of private property, anything I can make stick." Edward Sr. seethes. The girls continue to cry.

"Daddy won't be saving you from this." Dad says his voice a special kind of anger. "Ed I want a restraining order in place, and you three will be spending the night in a cell where you belong." The crying gets louder and more hysterical.

"Do you have any idea of the implications of what could have happened? I'm sure while Daddy was gossiping about the massacre of a family, he told you that the people responsible escaped justice. What would have happened if you'd posted this video like you'd intended and _they_ found it and found her huh? That's on your conscience." A shudder rolls over me at Dale's harsh words.

The front door opens and they leave, presumably to lock up the div-els. With the house now quiet I can hear the commotion from kitchen. The Moms.

"... and that sweet girl suffered for your mistake tonight. We were promised you'd have a handle on it. That you were responsible enough to protect her. What happened tonight was an absolute nightmare, and I'm very disappointed you allowed it to happen." Cynthia's voice is a low whisper of fury.

My breath hitches and I sit up and charge into the kitchen. Edward follows closely behind me.

"It's not their fault!" I croak as loudly as I can muster. Rose is crying into Emmett's chest, Emmett looks downtrodden and disappointed. Alice is sniffling in Jasper's arms, both look tortured with self loathing and guilt.

The Mom's turn to look at me.

"It's not." I say weakly. "You can't punish them for something someone else did, it's not fair." Alice smiles sadly and shakes her head I see a tear slowly drip down her cheek.

"We promised to make sure everything was perfect, to protect you?" I shake my head violently and let out a loud, harsh sigh and rubs at my throat.

"I'm tired of being protected!" I whisper yell. "You guys are trying you best to keep me so busy and happy that I can't remember but that just makes it worse! You can't spend every hour of everyday censoring what happens around me in hopes of keeping me from experiencing it again. I'm going to see and hear things that remind me of it. I dream about it all the time. I remember it when I see pictures of Mom and Phil and Ben and Bree. I'm tortured by it when I remember that they're still out there, probably looking for me. The more you all try to hide me away the worse it gets, it's some false sense of security, everything is going alright and then I blink and tonight happens and it's so much worse than it could have been. I'm tired of the kid gloves guys, we need to treat this realistically." By the time I finish all I can manage is a faint, hoarse whisper.

They all glance at each other and then slowly nod.

"Of course dear, we should have known better than to suffocate you and distract you. We just can't take seeing you in pain, seeing you like you were tonight…" Esme's voice is soft and solemn.

"We're all unsure how to do this right. I mean, we all lost Renee… and then we feel this duty to her memory to keep you happy and safe." Elizabeth adds wiping away a tear. I make my way around hugging them all tightly.

"I love you guys, and I love what you're all trying to do for me. But I don't need to be sheltered from the world."

When the Dads get back we all have a long discussion about tonight. Of course I sit quietly throughout and allow Edward to rub my back while I eat ice cream.

We all agree that I can't be sheltered and protected from everything and that it's going to be hard and even scary, but it's the only way I can ever hope to heal.

Edward holds my hand tightly and Emmett and Rose try to play hostile buffers. Literally, Emmett is just over my shoulder, massive arms crossed intimidatingly and Rose is donning her fiercest glare.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously, you don't need to protect me."

I need to face the world, not hide from it.

It's easier said than done.

Despite my best efforts to focus solely on my friends or on the teacher's lessons I still catch the slightest tidbit of a whispered conversation.

" _...she just went fucking nuts._ "

" _Dude, her Dad arrested them and everything…_ "

" _...just corn syrup, don't know what the big deal was…_ "

It's not a lie that I never got along with any of them. Everyone in town knew about it, but this wasn't some harmless prank. My confidentiality was broken, my anonymity nearly shattered, I was cruelly traumatized.

That hardly seems like a 'prank'. Yet everyone is treating it like it was. Like I'm overreacting and sicking my Daddy on them.

The worst comes in last period, one of the few that I share with the div-els. So far I've sat far enough away from them to satisfy the restraining order, or in gym Emmett and I did our thing in a completely different area. Principal Green informed the staff so they could make the changes that were necessary, like changing seats. Mr. Varner is slightly scathing as he begins class.

"We'll be changing our seats today." He says eyes flickering to me in annoyance. I catch a mumble. "Teenage drama" and something about "Daddy being Chief."

It burns me, like ice in my veins. If the circumstances were the same for any other student, everyone would say that the div-els deserve their punishment. But because I have this previous bad blood with them, and because of who my Father is, it's assumed that I made Dad go after them.

It doesn't matter that one of them had their Dad snoop on official police matters, and learn the details of an ongoing case. It doesn't matter that they could have exposed me to James and Victoria. It doesn't matter that what they did was beyond a prank, everyone is going to see me as some bitch with a vendetta.

I gather my things and stand.

"Miss Swan sit down." Mr. Varner demands. I don't spare him a passing glance and make my way down the hall with a determined stride. Quick, firm, kind of pissed.

In the front office I march right up to the secretary and demand to be removed from Mr. Varner's Calculus class. She's slightly taken aback.

Maybe it's because I was the youngest, or because I'm fairly shy, but the town looks at me and sees innocent little Bella. They blame peer influence and my crazy brother and when I get caught up in mischievous antics I tend to get a different treatment. (Except from the parents, they know I'm a willing and eager participant.) Everyone else thinks that I get dragged into it a lot, and it doesn't help that whenever I'm by myself I blush and get meek.

So when I'm as I am now, bitch brow, glare, pursed lips, rigid posture. (Damn Cynthia got to me.) It's slightly alarming to see from an adult who sees me as 'Baby Bella'.

Damn the nickname and the stereotype to the pits of hell.

"We're halfway through the semester and it's rather irregular to disrupt schedules this far…" She stops when my glare gets frosty.

"I have a legitimate problem with this teacher that should be enough." I seethe. She calls in Principal Green and explains the situation.

"Miss Swan we've been rather accommodating to the circumstances however disliking your teacher is not…" I don't listen to the rest of what he has to say and instead pull out my phone.

He doesn't disappoint, answering after only a few rings.

"Bella, are you alright? Shouldn't you be in school?" Ah Ed, always worried we're getting ourselves into trouble.

He has a right to be worried.

"Hey Ed, I am at school, I have a problem and I need your input on how to handle the situation." Principal Green looks disconcerted. I tried to do it the nice way, it's not unreasonable what I'm asking for, if I'm going to have to worry about teachers making comments like Mr. Varner during class, then the school is failing me as a student.

"What is it?"

I explain the restraining order and the terms and how my other teachers have accommodated it without a word even if they might have been annoyed about it. I tell him about how everyone thinks I'm being unreasonable and thinks it's just teenage drama and then drop the bomb about Mr. Varner.

Principal Green looks really worried.

"He said what? In front of your class?" I mhmm into the phone.

Ed is quiet on the other end.

"And then I left the room and I'm trying to get out of that class because I don't like the way he's treating me and I don't think it's fair, and they say they've been plenty accommodating and that I should just deal with it." When Ed answers I can hear it in his tone. I've heard it with Edward. His words are low, and clipped, his jaw is tense.

"I'll have a word with the Principal, I'm glad you called me about this Bella. You're not wrong in this, and don't let anyone let you feel that way."

I hang up after thanking him and the phone in the Principal's office begins to ring. Principal Green rushes to answer it and I take a seat in one of the armchairs in the office and wait.

A few minutes later Principal Green comes out looking a little flushed and informs me that my schedule will be taken care of.

By the time we get things moved around, school's over, I make my way out to the parking lot and wait for my friends. Alice and Rose rush to me.

"Where did you go?" Alice demands. I shrug a little and launch into my story. Emmett guffaws loudly and declares me a beast. Edward just kind of grins with pride when I tell him how his Dad helped me out.

"That's just so messed up though, saying that to a student in front of everyone else. If he didn't agree with it he should have hidden it, or talked to you privately about it." Alice says, I nod and roll my eyes. Rose begins to laugh loudly, full on, bent over, hands on knees, can't breathe, laughing.

"That call, toward the end of class… when Mr. Varner looked freaked. That was because of you…" We all kind of laugh but mine is forced. Great, if Mr. Varner didn't like before, now he hates me.

At home we converge at Mama Esme's munching on cookies and doing our homework at her table. She smiles fondly as she watches us laugh, and titters when Rose tells her all about my day.

"That's what we're here for dear. If you ever need anything you do what you did today and call, and don't you ever let them tell you that what happened today was okay or that you're wrong, you did exactly what you needed." I beam and take a huge bite of my cookie.

 **Kids can be cruel, especially when they don't quite understand the suffering of others.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been too long! My goodness school has been so crazy and I'm doing extra tutoring and running around. Thank you for hanging in there. Shoutout to CLee65 for messaging me and checking in.**

 **I've gotten quite a lot of comments that were both helpful and exhausting.**

 **I am not a perfect human being.**

 **I realized looking back that I have some consistency errors, between having long periods in between writing and having so much going on something's just escape me. I will do what I can to go back and edit once I've finished it, thank you.**

 **Additionally,**

 **I write for fun and I write this how I choose, telling me you're disappointed, mad, upset, or that I am not doing something 'right' only sways to upset me, especially given that you don't know where I plan to take this. Excuse me for being sensitive, but if you find it disatisfactory there are thousands of other stories you can choose.**

 **Thank you for hanging in there**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**

With trepidation I dial the number.

Lately I've been fingering the card, so much so that the corners are getting worn. It's daunting to talk to her, it's like, everything from Phoenix, from _that_ night. Is tainted.

I couldn't go back to the house and pack my things. I couldn't attend the funeral.

It's just a phone call… I tell myself with a deep breath. I dial those ten little numbers and stare blankly at my phone, with a woosh of air I press call.

With every ring, my anxiety builds.

Finally, she answers.

" _Hello_?" Her voice is still warm, inviting, friendly. Relief courses through me and my tense shoulders sag.

"Hi, is this Charlotte?" I ask quietly.

" _Yes it is who's this_?" I bite my lip, will she remember me?

"Bella Swan." I don't want to further explain the circumstances in which we met. _Please remember me._ I mentally chant, eyes squeezed tight.

" _I thought it was you babygirl, I'm glad you called, how are you doing, and don't sugarcoat it, I want honesty._ " I breath a sigh of relief and chuckle softly.

"I'm…" I pause for an appropriate answer. "I have days when everything is perfect. I get so caught up in my family and friends and laughing and having fun, and it's like I'm a kid again. Running around without a care in the world…" She hums softly in the phone to let me know she's listening, but lets me talk at my own pace.

"Then it just hits me, and it hits me hard. I can't breathe, and I feel trapped again, and I'm back _there_ with _them._ I'll be peacefully reliving a memory about my Mother, and then I'll be seeing her body, and then I just descend… and I have the most awful nightmares. Ones where I'm reliving it, or worst, where it's all different, they're here, killing my friends…" I pause and a small sob shudders through me. I squeeze my eyes tight to hold back the tears.

" _Babygirl. I'm going to be honest, I asked you not to sugarcoat it, and neither will I."_ I appreciate how real she is with me, there's not kid gloves, just honesty. " _It's going to take some time. It's different for everyone of course, but the general consensus is time really helps. You've got a huge support system, I was able to see that myself and you feel loved right?"_ Like that's even a question.

"Of course."

She laughs lightly.

" _Rely on that baby, and it's going to suck and it's going to hurt, but you need to talk about it. You need to grieve, don't throw yourself into busywork and distractions. You'll burn out, you'll blow up, your attacks will get worse._ "

I knew this deep down. That I needed someone to talk to about it.

"I've tried talking to them here. It's so hard because I feel guilty about how much it affects them. They were friends with my Mom, saw her as another Mother, loved her. And I know it tears them apart to see me like this… that's why I called… I was hoping I could_"

" _You can_ always _call and talk to me baby. I might not always pick up, but you leave a message and I'll call you back in a heartbeat. Is there anything you want to talk about right now?"_

I curl up and cuddle a pillow close to my chest.

"Well…"

I tell her about the div-els, about their prank, about school and the whispers. I tell her about the new things I remember from that night. The nightmares where my friends take their place. I tell her that I'm afraid that everyone is going to get tired of supporting me so much, or enduring my freak outs and nightmares. I whisper every fear that resides in my heart and she listens, never judgemental, never biased. She just listens.

When I finally run out of things to say she speaks.

" _Don't you feel better now? Getting that all off your mind and off your heart?"_ I do. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me.

" _Those bitches at school will get what's coming to them, make no mistake Bella, don't get all caught up with them, you worry about you. Keep practicing that coping mechanism, it sounds mighty powerful and I'm glad you've got those Mothers around to help you in this. Finally. you're not a burden Bella. You're friends could have stayed in Washington and given you call when they heard what happened, but they all uprooted themselves, to immediate see you. They fight tooth and nail for you, advocate for you, love you. Don't feel guilty about something like that. You'll never tire them because they love you, they want to support you. For so long I thought I'd scare Pete away, I withdrew from him, I hid what I was feeling. Then I'd get overwhelmed and have a meltdown and he was always there, encouraging me to be open, loving me. You've got a brother you loves you, a Father who'd move the moon for you. All of those Moms and Dads that have taken you in as their own. Friends, a new_ boyfriend." Her tone makes me blush. " _Treasure them and be honest with them. You want them to stop protecting you and hiding you away. You need to to stop protecting them too."_

When I hang up I just lie and stare at the ceiling.

It's like I've been underwater, holding my breath until my chest ached, and now I'm gasping for air. The ache fades and I feel relief, I'm lighter.

I text the girls and ask them where they're at, then head over to the Hale house once they respond. Inside they're in Lillian's office talking animatedly.

"Bella! So glad you came, I really want your input on this." Lillian smiles prettily and pats the seat next to her.

With a grin I join the fray. Laid out in front of us are dozens of papers, invoices, pictures. A gala. I glance at a draft of an invitation.

 _Isabella Marie Women's Safety and Awareness Gala._

A gala in my name. To support the charity the ladies are starting.

Emotions flutter inside of me. I'm honored that they're doing this, showing their support for me by doing what they know I'd want them to do. Giving to others who need it. Not everyone has the resources that I do, and what they raise can support those who need money for counseling or medical bills, and provide to shelters and clinics that provide those services for free.

I'm proud. In a way I'll be helping raise awareness about crime, in addition to raising funds the ladies will be promoting self defense classes and resources to make women and children feel safer.

"I want Charlotte there. To honor her." It's the first thing I can think of. This whole thing, the charity, the gala, it just feels right to have Charlotte a part of it.

Lillian beams.

"Of course dear, we were already wanting to include her. Liz and Esme will be sharing a bit of their story, and we wanted to pay homage to you while remaining down low on the details, mostly just the self defense part dear, don't you worry, and the event will be very local so you need not worry about any publicity."

I hadn't thought about the implications of my name tied to a big event, with James and Victoria still out I need to be careful. Of course, Lillian is probably working right beside Dad to keep me safe, he'd never allow them to do anything to endanger me.

I nod and give a small smile, slightly worried about what exactly will be asked for me, what I'll need to share…

"We're not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with. You don't even have to go, we were only going to mention that the night could have gone differently had you not been given self defense training." Alice nods and holds up a paper.

"This is kind of a rough draft of their speech." I read through it and find that it's endearing, vague when it needs to be, but powerfully prompting others to be aware of and spread the word. I set it down with a smile.

"This is great, when are you thinking of having the event?" Rose passes me the draft for the invitation. There's a little blip about what the event is for, where the proceeds go, and that it's a black and white event. December fifth.

One month away. The ladies are going to be busy getting it all together.

I should have known that the ladies meant me, everyday after school I end up with one of the Moms', usually Lillian, but lately all the Moms have been hanging around putting in their two cents.

"Bella dear what did you think of the play on color?" I glance up from my stack of invitations that I'd been placing in their envelope, Elizabeth is in charge of addressing them because her penmanship is incredibly beautiful.

It's Cynthia who came up with the idea, originally it was supposed to be a black and white event then Esme made a passing comment about how violence isn't black and white it's colorful and ugly.

All of us hosts will be wearing bright colors to stand out against the black and white and touch on the fact that violence isn't black and white, it's colorful, scary, and varies.

"I think it's great, clever really and it will work with the theme." I say, Cynthia beams and continues piecing through fabric samples.

Our work is simultaneous, not only are we all doing individual tasks for the Gala, but we're also making plans for Thanksgiving.

Every year we spend the first half of the day in our individual homes, spending time as a family and preparing our separate parts of the feast, then we all congregate to Esme's.

This year Elizabeth and Esme are fighting over who gets to make their Grandmother's homemade stuffing. It's entertaining because they're exchanging verbal blows about the silliest things.

"Es, you got to keep the recipe books, at least let me honor Grandma by making the damn stuffing."

Rose, Alice and I exchange glances, secretive smiles and muffled giggles.

"I got the recipe books because you got the china! Don't you try to guilt me!" Esme's cheeks are slightly pink, otherwise she looks calm, dare I say, amused, as she flips through catering books.

"You already get to make the turkey! That's the focal point of the dinner, now let me make the stuffing!" Esme takes a moment to look over her books catching my eye and exchanging a secret smile. I bite my lip to keep from laughing and focus on placing the invites into their envelopes.

"Liz you know I have no qualms with you making the stuffing." Liz lets out a short cry of triumph.

"As long as I can make the pecan pie." Liz collapses back into her seat and takes a long swig of her wine.

"You're impossible Esme, it's that older sister complex, girls be glad you don't have an older sister." Liz says in all serious, a slight crook in her cheek where a smile is creeping up.

"Alice wants to do sweet potatoes this year!" I declare in lieu of a distraction. Alice huffs and tosses her place cards aside.

"I did not, Bella Swan you liar."

 **Short, sweet, excellent way to lead into the holidays and the Gala. How exciting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **So I've been gone awhile I know.**

 **I don't write about violence and abuse with ease or for fun. I mentioned early on that I wrote the first chapter of this story because it was a nightmare and it was therapeutic to write it. It was also therapeutic to write about my own sufferings.**

 **After a year and some odd months of marriage, and 5 years of dating. I finally said enough. I stopped letting him hit me and hurt me and I kicked him out.**

 **I'm so blissfully free and finally in a mindset to write again!**

 **I'll be editing the last few chapters for consistency errors and WARNING: The next few chapters will be very fluffy and further developing of relationships. As the story is based in November and I plan to go until the following summer. We have a little while.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there.**

 **Now Taking numbers**

Emmett is pouting.

And whining, and moaning, and I'm pretty sure I saw the glisten of a tear in his eye.

It's the best and worst day of the year for him.

Thanksgiving.

It's the best because there's a never ending, enormous, delicious, feast.

It's the worst because he has to witness the making of this feast and he's not allowed to eat anything, even 'samples'.

I've set out a platter of crackers with some cheese slices to munch on while I cook. Dad is watching a game with Emmett who is intermittently trying to sneak in and eat something.

Nice try.

While no one is officially 'assigned' a dish to make, we all kind of do certain things. Esme is making the turkey classic oven style, Carlisle has taken to using the smoker he got for his birthday a few years ago and he will smoke a turkey.

Liz is making the stuffing and the ever contested pecan pie- at least three because we're heathens, and a baked macaroni and cheese with lobster because Edward begged her with a full on puppy pout, it's his favorite thing in the world. Ed isn't allowed to touch the food because he's absolutely awful in the kitchen so he'll splurge for some really fancy champagne or wine and get us kids some sparkling cider.

Cynthia will make some whipped mashed potatoes, and a homemade turkey gravy from the trimmings of Esme's turkey. She also makes some homemade jam, and veggies. William will throw together his Mom's coveted green bean salad.

Lillian will avoid giving us food poisoning and bring ice cream, salad, fruit, cranberry sauce, and all the other sides that do not require actual cooking. We thank her for this. Dale will wrap something in bacon and barbecue it- mostly at Emmett's request.

Dad's done his part, he got up early and made a fish fry that I'm fairly certain made Dale cry once.

Then there's me.

I'm in charge of rolls. Buttered and browned to perfection, two large pans full are resting with a towel over them to keep them fresh. With the rolls done I make pies- of all of us kids I've taken the most from Esme and Liz's cooking lessons. I've got four pumpkin pies and two apple to make, and I'm going a step further and whipping up a chocolate cream pie- Mom's favorite.

I've been doing that lately. Thinking about the good things of my family. Their favorites, the things I can continue for them. Like Mom's french toast rollups which I make every Sunday for brunch. This Thanksgiving it's the pie, and my fierce defence of the kitchen, Emmett's been whacked with a wooden spoon at least a dozen times.

I'm not the only kid pitching in. Emmett drove over an hour to get this obscure root beer that comes in an old fashioned bottled and has the best taste on the planet.

Edward got all blushy when his Mom bragged about the roasted red potatoes he made for her last birthday breakfast in bed. Then when his Mom said he should make them to impress me he got this determined look on his face and took it as a challenge.

As much fuss as Alice gave me for throwing her under the sweet potato bus was completely overdramatic on her her part, because she ended doing them.

Jasper is making some punch- the kind that tastes best after hours when the parents are in bed and Rose slips in some vodka from her parents stash.

Rose bought some beautiful flowers that coordinate with Esme's color scheme and she'll be over there all day setting the table with painstaking detail and thoughtfulness.

With the last three pies safely in the oven I make a trip over to Mama Esme's with what I have done. The three cooked pies and the two pans of rolls.

In an effort to not drop anything like Thanksgivings '03, '04, '05, and on, I make multiple trips, taking a pie in each hand carefully. Alice greets me as I walk.

"Try not to drop anything Bella." I hiss out a curse in lieu of flipping her off because my hands are full.

"Yeah, yeah, get the door will ya?" Alice titters and holds the door open, I take a peek at the dish in her hands and give a short squeal of delight.

The green bean salad looks absolutely delicious.

"Daddy had to hand it to me in secret and rush me out before Mom could eat it all." That sounds like Cynthia. Inside is a bustling madhouse. In the dining room we greet Rose who is currently moving flowers around the centerpiece to accommodate her vision. Already it looks beautiful with a dark cranberry tablecloth and Esme's porcelain china with the pretty gold designs on them. Wine glasses shine brightly under the chandelier, and each seat has a little place card Rose no doubt did by hand. In the kitchen Esme is bustling around, the turkey is out of the oven and gleaming beautifully in the light, my stomach gurgles and my mouth waters.

"That smells amazing." Alice moans. It's a kind of tradition not to really eat Thanksgiving morning, we'll snack when needed, but it's worth the wait.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will taste better, set the salad on any available counter space and go let your mother know we're ready for her to make the gravy." Alice does so with one last desperate look at the food. My stomach gurgles in sympathy- but hell hath no fury like Esme on Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving '08 is used as a warning and the story will inevitably come up tonight.

"The pies look delicious as usual. I still have you down for 6 right?" I nod and snicker.

"I've been fending off Emmett all morning so those numbers would stay true." Esme's lip puckers and she takes the pies from my hand and puts them in a warming drawer.

"You tell that boy he answers to me if he starts eating before it's ready." I salute with a bright smile.

"Yes ma'am."

When I pass the dining room Rose is straightening silverware with absolute focus. Back at the house I find Emmett lifting a dish towel off a pan of rolls.

"What are you doing?!" My voice is shrill and demanding. Dad snorts from his position in his recliner.

"Told you." He calls to Emmett.

Emmett pouts.

"Come on Bella Boo I'm starving." He whines. I jerk the pan away from him with a huff and survey the damage. There's a roll missing.

"Mama Esme told me if you eat before everything's ready you answer to her." Emmett's face falls to horror.

"And I'm telling."

The panic really sets in as I take the two pans of rolls.

"Come on Bella, don't you want your brother to live? Just say you dropped it, she'll believe it." My eyes narrow and I walk out of the house pans in hand while Emmett beggs Dad to protect him.

"Mama Esme Emmett ate a roll while I was gone!" I holler into the house as I enter. Sharp gasps sound from throughout the house.

"That idiot." Rose mutters.

"Oh that stupid boy." Cynthia admonishes.

"Dead." Alice titters. Esme takes the pans from my hands and looks them over, eyeing the space where a roll had been disdainfully.

"Thank you Bella they look and smell amazing, I suppose that's why that heathen couldn't help himself. Please send him over at your earliest convenience." I giggle vindictively and head back. Emmett is bent over the counter head in hands muttering to himself.

I pull the last three pies out of the oven and set them in a box so I don't burn myself, that coupled with the last pie I couldn't take earlier and it's quite a load.

"Mama Esme wants to see you." I say with a wicked smile, Emmett's shoulders slump and he walks with me over to the house. We meet Edward on our way, he's carrying a covered dish.

"Is that those roasted potatoes your Mom loves?" Edward's ears get pink.

"Yeah, what's up with Emmett?" Emmett is walking as slowly as possible with his head down.

"He's going to face the executioner for eating a roll early." Edward's eyes get wide.

"Jesus Emmett couldn't you just wait? Or eat the cracker platter I know Bella made for you?" Emmett sighs deeply staying behind the two of us as we enter.

"Careful Mama Esme these ones just came out of the oven and they're really hot." She takes the box with a delighted hum and sets it on the counter behind her. Then she takes Edward's potatoes and takes a peek under the lid.

"Oh Liz was right these look amazing." Edward gets all pink and blushy again making me grin. Then Mama Esme's face gets hard and scary as she focus' on Emmett.

"You." She says with an aggressive point of her finger. Emmett flinches.

"Every year that sister of yours makes you a nice cracker platter, and your Father loads the house with all the chips and junk to snack on throughout the day." Emmett refuses to meet her eye, he's staring down at his shoes. It's so hilarious, 6 foot behemoth Emmett, being scolded by little Esme. But she's scary on Thanksgiving.

"And every year you try, and this year you decided to go ahead, despite knowing about Dale in '08." Emmett's face pales.

"You'll be spending the first ten minutes of Thanksgiving sitting and watching us enjoy the food because we decided to wait. Now go put on something nice we'll be eating soon." Edward and I leave the house laughing hysterically.

"I love Mama Esme." I manage to gasp between breaths. Edward's throaty laugh is his only response. Our eyes meet, full of delight and humor and happiness, and he puts a hand on my cheek and leans down to give me a lingering kiss.

"Aw! Look at my baby kissing his girl." Liz ruins the moment as she breezes by, pecan pies in hand. Edward's ears get pink and he scoffs at his Mom.

"Baby? I'm almost an adult!" Liz cackles as she enters the house.

"You'll always be my little baby."

"I got to go get changed," The shirt I stole from Emmett is covered in flour. "I'll see you in a bit."

At the house Dad has changed and he's pulling out his fish fry, Emmett comes clomping down the stairs in a button up and slacks.

I run a brush through my hair, then pull it back with a golden headband. I take a moment to put on the pearl necklace Liz got me, and the little pearl earrings Lillian gave me to match. Then I change into the pretty indigo dress Alice got for me. It's sleeveless, with a neckline at my collar bones, the top is fairly fitted, and the skirt flows around me asymmetrically, on side falling to my knees and the other to the my ankles. Last, I opt for flats because despite losing the walking cast, I still don't trust myself.

With one last glance, I turn and we walk to Esme's together.

"Emmett you scoundrel!" Dale hollers, Emmett sighs glumly.

"Come on guys it's Bella's butter rolls! I couldn't help myself." The menfolk share a look of sympathy.

"Fuck those are the best." Ed Sr. says looking over to the pile of rolls Esme has set out on the table.

"Language." Liz hisses, elbowing him sharply.

I go to take my seat, I'm right in between Emmett and Dad and directly across from Edward. We grin at each other. Thank you Rosalie for this seating arrangement.

She catches my eye and winks. She's seated beside her brother, just to the left of her parents. Carlisle brings the beautiful browned turkey Esme crafted, Esme follows behind with an already cut plate of turkey, going on the delicious smoky smell that fills the air it's the turkey Carlisle prepared.

Carlisle takes his seat at the end of the table, and Esme follows directly to his left, he takes her hand and gazes lovingly into her eyes.

It's breathtaking, their kind of love.

My eyes drift to Edward who's eyes go soft and he gives a soft smile. My breath catches when I realize that I recognize that look he's giving me. It's a copy of the one Carlisle gave to Esme, of the the one his Father is fixing his Mother with now.

It's love.

And I know I reciprocate it.

The thought warms me to the core.

I love Edward Masen. Like, really, truly, love.

I bite my lip shyly and my cheeks blush. Edward's bright eyes never dim as he gazes at me.

Carlisle clears his throat and stands, glass of wine in hand.

"I'd like to take moment to thank every single one of you for your contribution today. Everything looks amazing and I'm always astounded by how much this happy little community- no- family comes together. I couldn't think of a better group of people to spend my holidays with, then the people I most love and treasure dearly." Carlisle pauses, cheek twitching with the force to hold back emotion and his gaze falls to me.

"This year we've been rocked by tragedy, and I know we're all trying to overcome the emotional toll it's taken." Carlisle takes a deep breath and I begin to cry. It's less the sad memory of my family, which I've gotten better at handling, it's the way Carlisle, strong, resilient Carlisle, is breaking before my eyes. When strong men show emotion it always makes me cry.

"But from that tragedy came hope. Hope for our Bella who survived." Carlisle clears his throat.

"And hope for the world as we move to make sure Bella's suffering can never happen again." I take my napkin and dab at my eyes, and Dad's hand comes to rest on my back.

A rowdy roar of "Here, here." sounds and everyone takes a drink.

Then with delight Esme pulls out a timer and sets it for 10 minutes.

"Now I believe we all remember the year Dale decided to take a bite of turkey before dinner." Dale hangs his head in shame while we all hoot and catcall. All but Emmett.

"I made him wait until everyone was done before he got to eat. Emmett is young, therefore for stealing a roll, he'll wait ten minutes. Please, dig in."

Then it's madness. Carlisle is carving up the turkey and everyone's reaching over each other arms and shouting over each other to pass things around. Emmett pouts in his seat.

Don't cross Mama Esme.

Ever.

My plate has a little bit of everything, and I hum with pleasure when it's full.

Then we all take hands and bow our heads while Esme says grace.

I can't help each loud moan and lip of the lips just to mess with Emmett, and when I catch Edward's dark eyes, I smirk and blush when I realize it messes with him too, just differently.

Rose and Alice catch on and giggle under their breaths.

Cynthia shoots me a wink, and so does Liz.

Liz should not be encouraging her son's girlfriend so much. It's her son1

I stop messing with him after that.

When ten minutes pass and the timer dings Emmett roars with delight and begins reaching and piling stuff on his plate with gusto.

I laugh so hard my belly hurts, God I love my family.

"Edward, these potatoes are delicious! Why do I always cook when we hang out?" Edward's ears get pink and he shrugs.

"Because, it's just." He shrugs again. "It's Bella. We hang out, Alice freaks out about her clothes." Almost on cue Alice shrieks when she drops a green bean on her dress. "Rose freaks out about her hair." Rose tosses her hair back so she can take a large bite of potatoes without getting it dirty. "Emmett complains about food." Emmett moans as she piles ungodly amounts of food into his mouth. "Jasper offers some ghandi type wisdom." Jasper is too busy hoovering turkey into his mouth. "And you cook."

I purse my lips around a potato, then chew and swallow.

"What about you?" Edward's hand pauses en route to his mouth and again he shrugs.

"I don't know, I always kiss you I guess."

I flush with pleasure.

After dinner we all break up and digest. The Dads are in the living room watching football, the ladies are in Esme's office planning the Woman's Gala next month.

Us kids go the the backyard and relax, sprawled out on the old trampoline in Mama Esme's backyard. All of our heads are together as we stare up at the sky.

"Anyone up for our other Thanksgiving tradition?" I ask out loud. Emmett jumps up making us flop together in a big heap with the movement.

"Fuck yes! What is it siblings? Couples?" Emmett wags his brows together.

I sit up and adjust my skirt which has ridden up and taken all of Edward's concentration. He looks away from my thighs with pink ears.

"It would be our first game with couples!" Alice enthuses.

I glance at Edward. We're both decent shots, Alice and Emmett have the advantage because Jasper and Rosalie are like assassins.

"Three shot kill?" I ask. Jasper nods his head.

"Of course." Cocky bastard, that grin is beyond confident and Alice feels it, she's stroking his arm with adoration in her eyes.

"Ten minute pre-strategy?" Rose confirms eyeing Emmett with disdain. He has a habit of charging in a very Rambo fashion and getting out first.

"Of course." Alice purs.

She's confidant this is going to her.

"Thanksgiving Trophy and bragging rights?" Edward adds. We all nod.

With a hoot we all charge inside and go to Mama Esme's display case. Inside, is the coveted Thanksgiving Paintball trophy. Each year we have a big game, usually girls versus boys or siblings, this is our first couples year.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd start the War." Dale booms, the Dads laugh.

"What is it this time?" Ed Sr. asks through his cigar.

"It's our first year doing couples." Edward announces with pride, I beam up at him.

Dale snorts.

"Good luck, Bella can't walk on flat surfaces walking." My beam fades to a self conscious frown.

Dad, Ed Sr., William, and Carlisle give him a hit for me.

"I'll show you." I mutter and march toward the door. Because the universe hates me my dramatic exit is ruined when i promptly trip. Dale's loud yells follow me as I flee the house red-faced.

We all run over to our house where we change into some clothes that can get dirty. We're lucky, today is beautiful, it hasn't rained since this morning and it's not too cold. The girls change in my room, passing around the sweats and sweatshirts they keep for events such as this. Then we run down to the laundry room, where tubs and bins of gear are kept. I put on knee pads and gloves, and ace bandage my wrist in case I fall on it too hard. My hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and goggles go over my eyes. We toe out of our cute dinner shoes and grab the muddy paint splattered shoes we keep at our house for spur of the moment fights.

Then we all go to the backyard.

It's crazy back there.

In the back two corners are two little towers. In the middle are three small houses, and a couple of tubes connect each. Strategically scattered are piles of barrels, or four foot walls. There's also trees, at least one with a look out nest, and the occasional large boulder.

Emmett sets a timer on his phone and he and Rose go to the far left, Rose gesturing wildly at Emmett. Jasper and Alice go to the far right, Jasper already laying down strategy to Alice who looks very serious. I turn to Edward.

"Jasper and Rose are going to go for the towers, They're the best shots and like to snipe people. They'll try to pick us off and protect their partner." Edward nods his head.

"You're the fastest out of all of us, you'll benefit the most from actually being on the ground. But that won't leave you much time to aim." Again Edward nods.

"I'm going to make for the tree, and provide cover for you, while you run around and pick off Alice and Emmett. Getting them will be easier once we have their partners out."

Edward's brow is creased.

"There's a reason it's usually one of them Bella. The watchtowers are hard to take." That's true, they have the highground.

I hum in thought.

"Then we need to get to them first. You're the fastest you'll get there for sure." I purse my lips in thought.

"But I know I can't get there first, my eyes fall on the tree just off the porch, it doesn't have the nest, but it does have a perfect shot to the back right tower.

"You need to get to the left tower, I'll take a position to take out the other watchtower." Edward's face becomes worried.

"Bella does this involve scaling trees because-" I get up on my toes and kiss him.

"Edward, I want to win okay? This is how we do it. Get to the left tower, I'll take care of the rest."

Edward and I spend our remaining time looking busy and trying to discern what the others are planning. Rose keeps poking Emmett's chest with fierce instruction.

Jasper is rubbing Alice's arms encouragingly.

Something occurs to me. Something… devious.

"Rile Emmett up." I hiss to Edward.

"During the countdown in the beginning, rile him up." My eyes narrow on Alice.

"We'll take out their weak links by making them blow the plan." Edward's eyes get wide and he grins.

"Bella Swan you're scary sometimes."

The timer goes off and we all go stand just in front of the porch, each with one hand on the rail. Edward leans over to Emmett, and Emmett huffs and rolls his shoulders cockily. I turn to Alice, here goes.

"Alice, after this… I need advice about…" I draw in a deep breath. For the trophy, for the trophy. "Giving blowjobs." Alice squeals and claps her hands together delighted.

"Oh Bella I have so much to tell you! Oh I'll get the suckers Mom gave me to practice and-"

"GO!" Rose roars and we're off. Rose is charging for the right tower, but stops when Emmett does something he's clearly not supposed to.

"No Emmett we talked about this!" He jumps onto a platform and roars.

"I am Man! I will Fi-" He takes a shot, it's green so it's Jasper, or Alice. Which is unlikely because when I glance at her she's ducking behind a wall and muttering about finding the suckers.

Emmett gets down and Rose curses him out. Jasper makes it to the left tower and Edward makes it to the right. I duck behind a wall and backtrack, gun raised and waiting. Alice runs from the wall to a nearby house, blue splatters behind her.

Close Edward. Real close.

But Rose nails her with red, and she shrieks. I stay low along the fence, keeping in the bushes and foliage. So far so-

Green splatters my thigh and I spot Jasper ducking behind a rock- I take pleasure seeing blue on his arm from Edward.

Thanks.

I stop being coy and full on run, jumping up and grabbing onto the lowest hanging branch. I swing my weight quickly and pull myself up, another splatter of pain, this time on my back.

Emmett calls out with victory so I know it's him. He also yells "Fuck you Edward." So I know his moment of basking got him shot.

In the cover of branches, I take a moment to breath.

I'm 2 out of 3 shots, one more and I'm out and Edward has to pull this off on his own. I climb up higher, perching myself on a branch that gives me a good view of the field. Jasper has taken the nest, and he's aiming for Emmett.

Emmett takes green to the ass while ducking low, and curses.

He's out and goes to the porch. Jasper shifts in the nest, gun pointed to me.

With a short shriek I duck onto the branch, and grip it with hands and legs when I move to quickly and end upside down. My breathing is rapid and short and I right myself, only to duck when Jasper shoots again.

This branch is perfect for his range. I glance around for options. There's a house between Edward and Jasper, Edward can't cover me, I need to get out of this on my own.

I duck upside down again and shimmy closer to the tree, then I managed to latch one leg on a different branch, I carefully place the other leg on the branch. Now I'm dangling between two branches.

"Bella B!" Emmett hollars I don't pay attention, and let go of the branch with my arms. I swing upside down and get a mighty head rush, then I pull my body up and pitch forward with the sloppy move. I huff when I collapse on my stomach on a branch, but now I'm on the other side of the tree, and Jasper can't get a clean shot. With determination I climb up Alice gives a shriek, she's been hit again. She's at 2 as well.

Slowly I ease around the tree, gun first, I steady it on a small branch and take a deep breath. I close an eye, aim.

Success! Jasper's shoulder splatters blue. I duck behind the tree so he can't get my position and climb up again, I peek out again, it's obscure, but I can try. I level the gun and shoot again. This one misses, splattering the tree behind his head. He's ready for me and takes aim, I duck around the tree so fast I misstep and shriek when I almost fall.

"Bella?" Edward calls out in worry. He must have ducked up because I head a small grunt as he takes a paintball.

"I'm fine Edward don't worry about me!" I call back.

I need to get rid of Jasper, he's keeping me from getting a clean shot on Rose.

Speaking of Jasper, I duck around to glance and see that he's watching Alice scatter to a house, brow creases in concentration. Rose manages to wing him as he leans too far out of the nest.

Yes! Just one more shot! I step around the tree, level the gun, he has his leveled on me. Okay, no time to count and breath and aim.

I release three kick shots and duck back.

Jasper curses loudly.

I glance at myself, no other hits, the foliage helped me out. With a grin I climb higher, and steady myself. I have a direct shot on Rose and she's so busy trying to get Alice she doesn't realize it.

I manage to get two shots before she realizes where I came from and pivots to aim at me.

Again like with Jasper I duck behind the tree. As red splatters around me.

I peek out again, she's ready for me and shoots rapidly again.

I slowly descend the tree and nestle in a particularly leafy section of the tree, with a very slim line of sight I aim and let out everything I have.

Rose gives a shriek and I grin.

Just one more.

And I know what I have to do.

I climb down from the tree and approach the houses. Alice jumps up in the tallest she points her gun and aims at me and misses.

"Come on Ali!" Emmett hollers.

From behind Edward hits her through the window of the house just as gets me in the chest.

We did it.

We won!

With a cry I run to Edward who descends the watchtower and embraces me.

"Jesus Bella don't scare me like that!" He breathes into my hair. I'm giggling with delight, happy we won.

At the porch we're handed the trophy and Edward and I pose for pictures, he's behind me hands on my waist, as I hold the trophy and beam.

Then Emmett pulls out his phone and plays a video. It's of my spider monkeying my way from branch to branch upside down.

"Most ninja shit I've ever seen and it was Bella!" Emmett exclaims in surprise. I huff and elbow him.

"Let's go get some more pie."

Because we're the War House, we're the only ones with a fence between the yards. The rest are fairly open with the exception of Mama Esme's because she's blocked in on our side with a wooden fence and the lilacs growing wildly on the other side of her yard.

Emmett opens the gate between our two yards and we trample into the house. I march into the living room where the Dads are sitting and hold the trophy high.

"HA!" I sneer at Dale. "And it was ME that took out your kids too!"

It's common knowledge that Rose and Jasper are the best shots, and Dale is always bragging about it. Especially to Dad because his kids are better shots then the cops kids and he finds this hilarious.

Dad stands and throws his arms up with a hoot.

"That's my girl!"

"Dad check out this shit." Emmett hands him his phone and Dad watches me scurry around the tree, nearly falling, and shooting. I guess he filmed the whole thing. Dad smiles and passes the phone around.

"Jesus she's like a little squirrel up there." Dale mutters. I laugh and walk into Esme's office trophy held high.

"I have conquered!" I shout with a smirk.

Cynthia rolls her eyes.

"You kids and your damn trophies." Mama Esme's display case holds many trophies for different events.

The Moms aren't nearly into our games as the Dads.

I return the trophy to its case and turn to Edward. His smile is so bright and his eyes are sparkling with mirth.

"You were amazing today." He says kissing my forehead.

I could live in this moment forever. Just us. Happy.

 **I'm on a writing kick, and very tuned into THIS story, expect updates. Are You My Mother is suffering as it needs a little patch work to get it where I want it again. Thanks for your patience loves.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I posted the new chapter in excitement and read through it and realized a few grammar errors and small inconsistencies. I apologize I'm trying to make up for months of no update. I could use a Beta if anyone would like to sort through my mess. Ha.**

 **On another note. I am not a mental health professional. People process grief differently and I'm sorry if this comes off as "one day crying and a mess" the next day happy and laughing.**

 **One, I'm not fond of writing over and over her hunkering down and crying. That's not how I like to see Bella portrayed that's not how I understand grief and healing.**

 **Two, I've personally witnessed this kind of grief where one moment you're overwhelmed by a memory or assaulted by a sudden thought, and the next you're so happy and don't even dwell on it. This happens, in Bella's case, especially with her family, she's so busy with school and games and them running her around she doesn't have time to internalize about it.**

 **I'll try to continue to show her grief, she didn't magically get better, but I'm not going to write 3o chapters of Bella curled up crying pathetically.**

 **Onward.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**

"And _that's_ how you give a blowjob!"

So Alice held me to my word. I just got a lesson, with demonstrations and full size penis suckers.

Oh my god.

My face is burning red and I need to get out of here.

"Thanks Alice, I'm just going to uh-" Her loud laughter echoes down the hall as I tear out of the house. I'm running across the street when Edward calls out to me.

"Hey Bella!" I turn to look at him and all I can see is the bright blue penis sucker I just practiced on. My face flames and I turn away.

"Bella, wait up!" He starts to run and catches up to me easily. I stop at the sidewalk and steadfastly avoid meeting his eye.

"What's going on with you?" I bite my lip and sigh, better get it over with then keep being weird around him.

Besides, it's better it come from me than Alice.

"Remember the Thanksgiving Paintball War? When you distracted Emmett before the game?" Edward's eyebrows are creased in the most adorable expression of puzzlement, he nods slowly.

I look down at my shoes, face flaming.

"Well I distracted Alice you see, she's always wanting to teach me _stuff."_ Oh God I can't do this.

"And I knew she'd be so focused on the _stuff_ she wouldn't play with focus so I-" Deep breath, eyes closed, like a bandaid.

"I asked her to teach me how to give a blowjob and she held me to it and I just barely got a lesson and it was really awkward and she showed me on a life-size penis sucker and then she had me try and it was actually kind of good, but really, really weird and-" I pause from my very quick tirade, reflecting on if there's anymore. "And that's it."

It's silent.

I peek one eye open and find Edward's mouth is open, eyes wide, totally lost.

I blush and fiercely and look at my shoes again.

"You-" It comes out as a squeaky croak. "You practiced giving a blowjob?"

I glance up and nod.

"It was blue, see." Then I stick out my tongue. Edward's eyes almost go cross-eyed and they get very dark again.

Edward groans out "Oh God," and promptly runs to his house.

Well that was weird.

I head inside and find that Emmett is nowhere to be found, probably with Jasper.

I end up in my room, lounging on my window seat while reading. But I just can't get into the book. Not like usual.

I'm too… keyed up.

It's funny, this seems like the first time in a long time that I've been all on my own for awhile, with nothing to do.

I toss the book aside and pull out my backpack, my homework is already done, I worked on it at Edward's house yesterday. I put it down with a frown and look around.

Huh.

I throw myself onto my bed and stare up the ceiling.

I imagine Mom. Whenever I was bored she'd lay down with me and stare at the ceiling and she'd say 'Find a shape in the plaster baby girl', and we'd point out random shapes. My eyes flicker and I see a seal, a misshapen star, and clown. My imagination fills in the shapes, the seal is grey, the star is yellow, the clown has a big red nose and curly red hair…

My eyes slam shut and I can feel it shift in my body.

" _Bella_." Her voice, calling softly. " _Come out and play."_

Tears pool in my eyes and terror strikes me. I sit up and look around, where is she hiding?

" _Bella."_ Now it's _him._

I look around, under the bed, the match to a lonesome sock in my dresser. In the closet, a pile of unkempt shoes. The bathroom, a towel discarded in haste.

The hallway, Emmett dropped a sock on his way down to do laundry.

Then I pause.

The lonesome sock, the unkempt shoes, the towel discarded in haste, the dropped sock. Four things.

I glance at my nightstand.

A picture of my friends and family.

Five of them.

Emmett- one for big bro. Edward- two for the boy who holds my heart. Alice- three for my spritely friend. Rose- four for my fierce girl. Jasper- five for my calm voice in a storm.

Five things I can see when the panic sets in.

Four things I can touch.

I don't reach out and touch things though, I recall my favorite sensorial memories. The feel of Mom's lace cardigan with the velvet flowers. The bristle of Dad's mustache kissing my forehead. The steadying hand of Emmett keeping me from falling. The softness of Edward's lips on mine.

Three things I can smell.

In my memory I recall Liz's perfume like roses. Mama Esme's cookies, warm and chocolatey. Cynthia's hairspray, the kind that keeps her hair big and fun and beautiful.

Two things I can hear…

Dales bellowing laugh, from deep inside his chest. The soft sweet melody of Edward's piano.

Something I can taste.

Mom's secret chocolate stash for periods. The really good kind that came from Europe.

I blink and look around slowly.

I don't feel grounded in my room, or even my home.

I feel grounded in my _memories,_ in my love for them and their love for me.

Hurriedly I grab the small leather journal Lillian gave me. She heard writing helped victims and until now I hadn't really done anything with it.

On the first page I write down the five things I can see. The four things I can feel. The three things I can smell. The two things I can hear. The thing I can taste.

I write them, and then I turn the page and I just explode. I write about each individual thing and why it's specific memory is so calming.

I write about how Emmett puts a large hand on my shoulder when he notices I'm unsteady.

And how the European chocolate had little nuggets of caramel dipped nuts and the little chewy bits were especially soothing when my period came.

I write about how Alice always nervously runs a hand through her hair because she remembers when she had really long and thick hair that tangled and she got teased by Mike Newton.

My hand cramps as I express how Cynthia's hairspray is so distinct because she buys the one kind and she's always used it and everytime we get dressed up for big events we do it at Cynthia's and we use it too.

I pour out every good thought and when I'm done I stare at the journal.

Maybe it helped after all.

My chest feels really light, and so does my head. Like there's no longer thoughts and feelings swirling around. It's just me in the moment and it's kind of… wonderful.

The week back after Thanksgiving is monotonous, in school at least, at home it's crunch time. This is the final week before the big Gala and everyone is feeling it.

Cynthia is the official bitchy caller. If something goes wrong she's the one we hand the phone to so she can unleash a vicious verbal tirade while we tend to other tasks.

Thus far, the caterer, valet service, and a few guests, have heard her wrath.

Never mess with one of Cynthia's events. Ever.

The Moms also lament their decision to invite their nemesis' but they're very generous at Galas and the Moms were thinking of the women.

So now we get to endure the div-els, and their Moms, and their Dads. Blech.

With Cynthia spearheading the final problems we settle the event with one day to spare.

The morning of the Gala I'm treated to a delightful surprise.

Charlotte and Peter have been flown in. I embrace Charlotte tightly when she enters behind Dad who was on pickup duty.

"Char!" She hugs me tightly, patting my back affectionately. Peter gives me a half hug and a warm smile.

"Bella you're looking good."

I beam and lead them to the guest room to deposit the bag.s

"Wait until you see your dress Char!" Charlotte squeals and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, where do the men hide while you ladies freak out?" I laugh and push Peter toward Dad who is making his way out the door with a 6 pack.

"Dale hosts the Rooster party, have fun."

Charlotte and I make our way across the cul-de-sac to Cynthia's. I stroll in and up to Cynthia's room finding everyone spread out in various states of beautification.

"Hope you have a good memory." I tease Charlotte, she giggles and gazes around.

"So this is Mama Esme." Esme looks up from carefully painting her toenails. The ladies are funny, they don't go out have people do their beauty regimens like pedicures and exfoliations. They do them at home, as a part of bonding.

Esme smiles brightly and sets her nail polish down, a pretty emerald color, then waddles over and gives Char a hug.

"Charlotte dear so good to meet you. Our Bella is lucky to have you." Charlotte's smile is bright.

"I'm so glad, it took me years to get over my own trauma and I just wanted Bella to have what I didn't." Esme clutches her chest and begins to tear.

"Oh you dear, come come, meet everyone and begin, its an all day process!"

Char follows me to Lillian soaking her feet in a bath designed to make her feet look amazing in heels.

"Charlotte this is Lillian." Lillian pulls Char down to hug her while she sits.

"So lovely to meet you in person. I'm so excited to have another brave story to further the cause. It feels so real this way." Char and Lillian both smile brightly and I usher Char over to Liz who is painting Cynthia's nails.

"This is Liz, _Edward's_ Mom." Char's brows raise and a large grin spreads over her face. "And this is Cynthia."

Char gives each a careful hug.

"So you're the Mama of the boy dating our Bell." I stick my tongue out at that.

"Oh yes! I'm so glad they got together we've been waiting ages!" Cynthia laughs.

"They were attached as babies! The little things, Renee and Liz had their wedding planned before they could walk!" I roll my eyes and drag Char away. In the bathroom Alice and Rose are in robes, a mud mask and cucumbers on their faces, their hair is also wrapped in plastic making me suspect a hair mask as well.

"That's Rose and Alice. My best friends." I say pointing them out. Both peel back and cucumber and smile.

"This must be Charlotte, welcome! Grab some beauty supplies and pamper yourself! Bella you know the rules, get in your sexy Gala underwear and robe and start beautifying!" Alice demands. I drag Char into the closet where she's got a robe and underwear set waiting.

"Ooh! Pete's gonna love this!" She says holding up her lace cheekies. I blush and strip and change into my dark purple lace underwear and bra, then I shrug on the silky pink robe used for beauty days.

"Well where do you want to start?"

Char ends up with Esme and Lillian doing pedicures while I get a face and hair mask.

Alice, Rose and I have to talk through pursed mouths so we don't crack the masks.

"So Char seems nice." Alice murmurs.

"And she's so gorgeous." Rose adds. I hum in response.

"Is Edward over the whole blowjob thing yet?" My face twitches with the urge to laugh.

"Kind of. He has his moments like when I'm eating certain things where he gets all weird and refuses to look at me. And when we're… making out and touching I can tell he's thinking about it when I bit my lip." Rose snickers softly.

"So you guys are still just making out and touching right? Over the pants, but the shirts are off, and you almost always lose your bra. The boy is obsessed with your boobs. I always catch him staring and I know Emmett does." I blush hotly under the mask.

"Yeah, but-" Alice gives a controlled shriek.

"But you totally want to do more. Do it Bella, initiate the next step. At least fully naked and touching, maybe oral."

"Do it Bella." I crack my mask gasping loudly when Cynthia's voice sounds behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I muster. I remove my cucumbers and find I'm not the only one to crack my mask, Rose and Alice are laughing loudly.

Cynthia smiles benignly.

"Long enough to know that I need to tell Liz to have Ed give Edward a talk about safe sex and buy him some condoms, oh right you're on the pill. Well, then I'll have him give him the foreplay talk so you get something out of it too." I choke and gape at her as she gathers another basket of nail polish and walks away.

Alice and Rose are crying with laughter.

"Oh my god. You're Mother is arranging sex talks for Edward and Bella!" Rose shrieks. Alice is no better.

"Edward's gonna get a foreplay talk!"

That sets them off even louder.

I hate everyone.

We take a quick shower to get the mask off our faces and hair, we've gotten so used to changing in front of each other it's not embarrassing anymore… usually.

"Oh my god this is my first time seeing your boobs! No wonder Eddy's obsessed." Rose hisses reaching out and grabbing my left breast. I smack her hand away.

Alice squeezes the other and sighs.

"I'm so jealous of your boobs guys, mine are tiny." She huffs.

"But for your body they're a good size." Lillian says strolling into the bathroom.

"Oh Bella good for you! Hang on Liz was just telling me a hilarious story and now I know why, Liz!" I blush and and cross my arms over my breasts.

Liz waddles in with her toes and fingers in the air daintily.

"Yes Lil." Lillian beams and I groan.

Alice and Rose are cackling at my misery, but I earned this. Wasn't it me laughing when all the Moms saw their boobs for the first time? Wasn't it me cackling when they got into talks about boys, with the boys Moms!

"You remember Edward's weird chicken breast thing a few months ago?" Liz nods. Alice is leaning against the shower wall crying. Rose is almost on all fours.

"You mean when I told we were having chicken breast for dinner and he squeaked and ran upstairs to shower yes?"

Lillian cackles and steps forward pulling my arms down.

"Well feast your eyes on the reason! A grand says that's the day he saw these for the first time!"

Liz's eyes get wide. Alice and Rose are officially on the floor of the shower laughing and all the other Moms have come in to see what's going on.

"Oh Bella no wonder! Oh that's why he's taking so many showers now."

My misery knows no end.

"Oh dear, I better have Ed talk to him right now!" Esme rushes off to get her phone and I lean against the shower and groan.

"I hate all of you!" I moan loudly.

After that embarrassment I settle in for a pedicure from Alice who keeps snickering.

Whenever Rose hears Alice she snorts loudly and starts laughing too.

It gets worse when Esme approaches me slowly.

"Bella dear, I'm sure Renee would want me to discuss-" Oh God no.

"She discussed it with me!" I shriek hiding my face in my hands.

"And Alice and Rose keep giving me lessons and demonstrations." The heat is now off of me as Cynthia and Lillian question what Alice and Rose have taught.

"Well, just know you can come to me for anything." Esme says with a warm pat on my shoulder, I nod into my pillow.

"Blue suckers! That explains the other day when he came in mumbling!" Rose and Alice break into loud laughter as Liz begins to piece together everything.

"Edward's not that bad Liz! This one time Jasper came into the house in a daze, and he didn't even realize I was there he just kept saying bikini over and over."

Cynthia laughs the loudest of all of us, while Alice looks down at my toes.

Esme looks slightly mortified to share.

"Well, in the interest of representing each of the boys." I groan and throw my head back, so does Rose.

"It was the first Gala after Rose got her." Esme gestures to her chest.

"And for weeks after I kept finding pictures of her from that night all over his room at my house, in the sheets, in the bathroom!"

I gag and muffle my ears.

"I need brain bleach!" I scream.

We buff and moisturize our skin until we glow and then the Moms each help apply makeup and curl and twist our hair into fancy updos.

My dress is dark purple, with thin straps and a very deep v and an empire waistline. It's long and drapey, and with the low cup of the bra and dress, my boobs look amazing.

Cynthia polishes them with the glittery dust she applied to her own cleavage and collarbones with a wink.

I flush and gaze at myself.

I look so grown up.

Before I'd look glamorous, and felt glamorous, but I was always a little girl playing dress up.

I actually look grown up, mature, womanly. A lot like Mom.

There's this picture I used to look at when I was little and trying to look beautiful. It's what I consider the most beautiful picture of her.

She wore a dress similar in style to this one, and it was a dark color too, and she had little pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Like the ones I'm wearing now.

She'd come up behind me, looking in the mirror, put her arm around me and say what a beautiful woman I'm becoming.

I jump when Esme puts her arm around me. Gazing into the mirror, standing side by side.

"Everyday I'm amazed at what a beautiful young woman you're growing into. Never question your worth Bella." She kisses my cheeks softly and a tear dribbles down my cheek.

 _Thanks Mom._

 **Up Next! The Gala!**

 **Send the love.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	10. Chapter 10

We're every color of the rainbow, and we're beautiful. Rose dons a gorgeous pale pink dress in shimmery satin. Alice is radiant in a yellow dress that drapes from a halter style around her neck. Char glows in a strapless orange. Lillian is absolutely astonishing in red with on sleeve hanging seductively off one shoulder. Liz looks radiant in emerald, billowy fabric falling off her shoulders in waves. Mama Esme looks striking in teal, fitted and shining satin. And Cynthia has on a baby blue that makes her eyes pop.

"Let's go see if the boys are ready." Cynthia says with a wicked grin.

I steel myself for the walk down the stairs, and down the street in these heels.

It proves treacherous and Rose and Alice spend the whole trip catching me before I fall.

"Good thing you have Edward." Rose mutters when I stumble into her.

"I'll be better on flat ground." I grouse. Alice snorts derisively.

"Yeah right." We make it to the Hale house where the men are all sitting around the TV in tuxes, a bottle of beer at hand. The boys are standing in the back playing on their phones.  
Huh.

Ed Sr. is the first to look up. His eyes widen and brighten and he jumps up with a large smile.

"Liz you look absolutely beautiful, you know how much I love that color on you." He takes her hand and offers a tender kiss to her hand and she preens under the attention with a giggle.

Not to be outdone, Dale marches up and grabs Lillian roughly, planting a big passionate kiss on her.

"You look amazing babe!" And that's why Lillian has to buy smudge proof lipstick.

Peter's got this abashed awe about him as he approaches Char. You can tell she doesn't dress up often and he's stunned.

"Jesus Char…" He breathes. She smiles in delight.

Carlisle takes Esme's hand and pulls her to his side gazing down at her tenderly. It's so overwhelmingly full of emotion.

Dad comes over and gives me a look over, his eyes slightly misty.

"You look so much like you Mom." He says giving me a quick hug. That's his best compliment for me, he thought the world of Mom's beauty.

Emmett is very much like Dale, pulling Rose in for a big hug and a nearly indecent wander of his hands on her hips.

Rose pulls away and gives Emmett a whack on the back of the head.

Jasper takes Alice's hands and they do the cute thing where she stands on his toes while they kiss tenderly.

Edward approaches me and takes my hand placing a kiss on the palm with such reverence it makes me breathless.

"Bella." He breathes, and his voice catches with such powerful emotion that my chest feels tight. His gaze is so appraising, so loving.

I warm under it.

"Words will never be able to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, stunning and radiant seem too dull in comparison to your magnificence." My breath catches in my throat and I gaze up at him.

"Oh Edward." I breath and lean up to kiss him softly.

"He gets it from his Father." Liz says quietly when all the women 'aaw' Edward's beautiful words. Ed Sr. pats Edward on the back with pride and we leave the house for the limos waiting outside.

Edward guides me carefully to the car, then sits beside my holding my hand and softly running his thumb over my knuckles.

Impulsively I pull his hand clasped with mine up to my lips and deliver a row of soft kisses to his knuckles, I can see the stars dancing in his eyes, they're beautiful.

"I love you." He breaths. I blink up at him, a large smile covering my face. It's as easy as breathing to reply.

"I love you too."

A flash makes me blink my eyes in confusion and I look over to Alice who's holding her phone and squealing.

"I captured the moment! Oh I got to forward this to everyone!"

I look back up into Edward's eyes, so soft, so happy, he mouths I love you and I mouth it back.

I love him.

It's the greatest feeling to know he loves me back.

Lillian reserved a gorgeous dining room in a swanky hotel in Port Angeles. The floor is gleaming marble,an enormous crystal chandelier illuminates the room brilliantly.

Everyone we see are dressed in shades of black, white, and gray, while we make our entrance awash in color.

Slowly everyone spreads out to socialize and chat, Edward holds my hand as we make our rounds looking for anyone we might know. A lot of the older members who know me stop to give me their condolences for Mom.

Then of course, they make themselves known.

Tanya, Irena, and Kate. Who are all wearing white. The jealousy swarms in Tanya's eyes as she takes in my dress and Edward with his hand on my waist.

"Wow, throw an event and make it black and white and then show up wearing color. The need for attention is shocking." I refuse to let her ruin my perfect night.

"Tanya there's significance to the whole thing, just wait for the speeches they should be starting soon." Then I move to walk away, but of course she can't have that.

"You look like a whore with your boobs like that." A sophisticated lady nearby gasps at Tanya's rude behavior. I don't spare Tanya a glance, but Edward seems ready to make a show, he stop us and gives me a tender kiss.

"I love you Bella, in this dress or in sweats you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

For once Tanya doesn't have anything to say and she walks towards her Dad looking she's swallowed a lemon.

"Should we tell your Dad she violated the protective order?" I shake my head and lean into his side.

"No, I just want to enjoy the night," Edward places a kiss to my forehead and gives me a twirl, pulling me in so my back is to him as we sway and to the music.

"I love you Edward."

We sway tenderly for a moment until Lillian clinks her glass announcing the speeches.

Edward's hand stays at my waist as he walks us to our seats near the stage.

"Welcome everyone, I am so very happy to announce this cause. Happy because truly, we will be able to help so many.

But I'm heartbroken, grieving even, for the reason this cause came to mind was due to a recent tragedy." I grip Edward's hand tightly.

"Many of you know that we lost the light of a beautiful soul not too long ago." A picture of Mom is displayed, the same beautiful picture I always thought she looked most beautiful in. Tears begin to pool in my eyes and Edward pulls my seat closer so I can burrow into his side.

"She was a victim of a home invasion." Lillian's voice breaks and she gives a small sniffle, unable to go further.

"At this time I'd like to invite Bella Swan to the stage, to speak on behalf of her Mother, and the need for this cause." Edward helps me onto the stage and I grip his hand tightly as I stare out at the sea of black and white.

I glance down at the cards on in front of me, but I've reviewed them, and now, in this moment, I know what I want to say.

"My father once told me when I was just a little girl and wondering what a woman a woman, that a woman is someone who loves so fully that it cannot fit in her body. It pours out of her very soul and touches the very earth around her making her beautiful and full of life." Dad smiles up at me and I smile in return.

"Elizabeth Masen once told me a lady is someone who has the grace and patience to look into the eyes of someone who wishes you harm whether bodily or with their words, and has the ability to turn away and refuse to speak ill of that person because it did not do well to dwell and wrinkle over someone so insignificant." My eyes connect briefly with Tanya's, then flicker to Liz who has tears swimming in her eyes.

"Esme Cullen once told me a Mother is someone who loves every aspect of a child, the very best, the absolute worst, and the oddest to ever extreme. Someone who loves that child to their fullest, even if they aren't biologically their child." Esme has tears streaming down her face.

"My mother was a woman who loved and lived and graced everyone with a bright smile. She was a lady who walked away from conflict without the weight of it upon her heart. She was a mother- my mother." My throat catches and the tears begin to fall.

"And she was taken from this world, from her friends, from my brother, and from me, by a man and woman who wished my family harm. They entered our home late at night, something we never in a million years thought would ever happen to us, and they tortured, and they killed my family."

A sob bursts from within my chest, echoing harshly into the mic. Edward puts his arms around me and holds me close. As I cry and struggle to catch my breath.

"I managed to escape and carry on my Mother's memory." I manage weakly.

"Because my Dad taught me self-defense, because my brother looked me in the eye and said "I won't always be there Bella, and neither will Dad, I hope you never have to use it, but damn it you're going to be able to throw a right hook." Emmett laughs through his tears.

"I'm no expert, but knowing how to throw a punch, and how to get out of a hold, saved my life. If my Mother had taken that training seriously…" I pause shuddering a deep breath.

"Maybe she could have survived too."

Edward walks me off the stage as I sob into his chest. Esme steps up to the mic her face sad, eyes dancing with tears.

"Bella spoke of a mother loving a child even though that child was not hers biologically. That's what my Bella is to me, the daughter I was never blessed to have." Esme steels herself and takes a deep breath.

"My Father was not a kind man, he'd beat my Mother fierce over the smallest occurrences." Tears begin to drip down Esme's face.

"Beat her so bad that she died a painful death from complications due to internal injuries." Liz is sobbing into Ed's chest, and Edward looks pained, watching the women he loved so broken.

"And then his ire turned to us, and I stepped up to protect my sister." Esme places her hand tenderly on her stomach.

"And I too suffered internal complications. I will never know the miracle of carrying a child." Esme gazes at us with a soft smile through her tears.

"But I found love for six children, not my own, but my children just the same." Esme allows her eyes to fall on the crowd once more.

"Violence against women doesn't just come from strangers in the night. It can occur in broad daylight in the home you once felt safe. That stranger could be someone who betrays your love for them by hurting you." Esme pauses letting the statement settle.

"I wish I could go back and tell myself to leave, to give that little girl the knowledge I have now. There are so many shelters and programs for women in dangerous situations, and even more for children." Esme shakes her head sadly.

"It's too late for me, but not for the next woman or child."

Esme steps down where Carlisle immediately pulls her into a warm hug.

Char walks up to the mic, she smiles brightly and wipes at her tears.

"Jesus I'm going to cry through this whole things." She says southern twang strong and enchanting.

"I met that beautiful girl there after that night." Char says pointing to me with a grin.

"She was beaten and bloodied to hell, and Lord only knows what she saw in there." I shudder and duck into Edward.

"But I knew she was a fighter." Char says with a grin. "I took one look at her bruised hand, the one she used to deliver a damn good right hook." The crowd chuckles lightly.

"I'm serious. Did you know Bella, that the man you hit had a broken jaw?" My eyes go wide and I shake my head, Edward pecks my temple and Emmett lets out a roar.

"Yeah Bella!"

"He did, and that's because of that slip of a girl there that trips on air." My eyes narrow at Char.

"She fought, and I just wish I had known about how powerful that is. We always refuse to fight out of fear or lack of know-how, but did you know that in the case of rape, a woman who fights back is half as likely to be violated? The rapist- the kind of man that could attack a woman because she is weaker- is such a coward most can't face a woman who fights." Char shakes her head sadly and her breath hitches.

"I was kidnapped when I was young. Taken about thirty feet from my house in what was a very nice and safe neighborhood. I was sold and transported to Mexico where I worked as a sex slave for several years." Char's eyes become pained.

"I laid down and took it because all the men were bigger than me, then one day- this girl- Maria, she just transformed from this broken girl to a raging Amazon ready for battle. She hit and kicked, and she didn't have any technical skills she took them so by surprise they got sucker punched. And suddenly I found my courage and I fought too, and Maria and I- we got out." Char cries earnestly.

"We got out because we fought for our lives." She croaks. "And I wish I'd known how powerful that was earlier in life." She steps back on the stage and all of us come to stand, holding each other's hands. Lillian stands before the mic tears running down her cheeks.

"Violence against women isn't black and white." She begins. "It's bright and colorful, and incredibly painful." She looks to me.

"From the darkest blue of despair of watching the death of your whole family." She gazes at Esme and Elizabeth. "To the nastiest shade of betrayal of a trusted family member." Finally her gaze falls to Char.

"To even the brightest most painful flame of the loss of your self so completely."

Lillian wipes at her cheek and offers a small smile.

"We women will no longer stand for it." She says with a strong voice.

"We will not passively watch on as other women suffer, we will stand and unite." All of us raise our clasped hands.

"This charity will fund the women's shelters, the free clinics, the self defense classes, the educational speakers in high schools, the ads on our TVs, the billboards along the highway. This charity will ensure that women everywhere know that they can fight, they can win, and they can and deserve- to be happy!"

Loud applause echoes fiercely from the patrons who are all standing wiping at their tears.

All of us hug and embrace on stage as Martina McBride's This One's for the Girls plays overhead.

This one is for all of you.

 **I can tell you that a man who chooses to attack women is truly a coward. My husband came at me and when I stopped taking it and fought back… he got scared and backed off, choosing to hurt me with words instead.**

 **None of you EVER deserve to be hurt.**

 **Spread the LOVE.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am on such a writing high, just wanting to get the end, it's already written! So… onward!**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

The Gala was a huge success and Dale got some seriously good political buzz for it. Lillian's even being nominated for all kinds of awards for her efforts toward helping women.

After the Gala I was on such an emotional high- I had aided in the lives of many women in need, writing in my journal was making so much easier to handle thoughts of that night. The other day I'd cut myself while dicing onions and even as it bled something awful all over my hands I didn't freak out. I looked down at them, my mind flashing back to that night when I was smeared with blood and I washed it away.

Because blood washes away. It may take a lot of bleach, and hot water, eventually it's gone.

The biggest reason I've been so happy? Edward. There's something about knowing that he loves me, and being able to express it whenever I want. Like the other day, he was doing his homework and whenever he does math his lip curls up in confusion and he runs a hand through hair and he's just so adorably frustrated I can't help it.

"I love you." I tell him with a small smile. He looks up from his homework and smiles brightly.

"And I love you."

The only thing I can't stop are the nightmares. When I'm conscious I can fend off an attack by going over my memory grounding technique. It's when I'm sleeping that I lose control and usually end up screaming myself, and others, awake.

With the Gala out of the way, it's time for the next big holiday, Christmas.

Christmas is a special time in the cul-de-sac. Once Thanksgiving passes and December first strike the whole neighborhood transforms.

William puts a large wreath and bow on the fence, and hangs lights along the rock wall around our yards. He also puts up huge displays in his yard, reindeer, santa, elves, light up candy-canes; he gets very into the season.

Liz is on non-stop planning mode. She hosts Christmas and she throws herself into it with absolute gusto.

Dad decorates the backyard with Christmas lights for our Christmas Night Paintball War. The Trophy for which is even more glamorous than the Thanksgiving Paintball War trophy.

Esme is always baking something that makes her house smell just like what you imagine Santa's workshop looks like, the smells often waft out of the house and make the entire cul-de-sac smell amazing.

While the adults make their own merry, we enjoy the time off from school,

and the heavy snowfall. Each house now has a hilarious snowman scene in their front yard, except the Masen's because Liz threatened us so we built the Masen's in the backyard on an epic scale to spite her.

In front of our house is a war scene. Snowmen hid behind walls and hold and aim stick rifles. They don camo scarves and we get a bottle of water tinted with food coloring to make it realistic.

Mama Esme has a group of children, a snowman depicting each of us. Emmett's is making out with Rose's. Jaspers is boosting Alice into a tree. And Edward's is stopping mine from falling.

In front of the Hales we make a couple of swimming snowmen being trailed by shark fins. The scene is finished with blue food dye for the 'water', black food dye for the shark's fins, and red for an injured swimmer. Dale finds this particularly hilarious.

In front of the Brandon's we've made a fashion show, complete with some borrowed lingerie from Cynthia herself.

In the Masen's backyard we go full scale and make a giant squid attacking the treehouse. It's the coolest things we've ever made and numerous pictures are taken.

With Christmas so close I spend a lot of my free time thinking about what I want to get everyone. There are so many important people in my lives and I want to do them all justice.

I also spend a lot of time pouring through old photo albums, looking at Mom and Phil and Bree and Ben, and remembering our own traditions.

Because of the melding of all the families we end up blending a lot of traditions. For instance, the Brandon's secret Santa tradition is meshed with Esme and Liz's Christmas Eve pajamas tradition. We all get a secret santa and we all get each other pajamas to open on Christmas Eve, that way we can wear them to bed and have new jammies come Christmas morning.

There's also our tradition all camping out under the tree which welded seamlessly with the Hales tradition of sleeping together as a family. We all go to Liz's for Christmas because the parents got tired of us all running around playing musical house when we could all be together.

Liz prepares a room for each of us. And each has a little individual Christmas tree, decorated with our homemade, and handed down ornaments. We all sleep on rolls under the tree as families, and the congregate to the big tree in the morning for presents.

It's really magical that way.

But before Christmas, there's a small holiday we all take joy in celebrating.

Esme's birthday.

Ever since we were ten, birthday parties for the parents have been planned and organized by us kids.

Obviously the adults chip in, spouses to something special, and they support each other as friends.

But the big party is on us.

We arranged for Carlisle to take Esme out this morning for a nice brunch or whatever he had planned for her while we prepared. Rose and Emmett were on decorating detail, it was mostly Rose making tasteful decisions while she bossed Emmett around like a trained monkey.

Jasper and Alice tackled entertainment, games, and more importantly, the costumes.

Edward and I were unanimously elected to do food, and that's how it's always been. Well, it's usually me, and Edward is on music, but this year I forced him to help, especially since he can secretly cook.

"Emmett I swear to God, just move the damn thing and stop whining." Emmett is currently clearing the music room and he's been complaining about every chair and piece of furniture he comes across.

"Bella love do you want me to add anything to this?" Edward is referring to the two large pans he's prepared. Each has a substantial roast surrounded by carrots, asparagus, and red potatoes. It's going to be delicious.

"No that looks good, put them in the oven please?"

Edward and I do this shuffled around each other, I open the top open and pull out a pan of rolls, ducking under his arm as he reaches over me to place the roast in. Then we do the same with the bottom oven making me laugh.

"It's scary how in sync you guys are sometimes." Alice calls from the doorward.

I fumble with the pan at her sudden appearance and give her a glare.

"Mary Alice what have I told you about scaring me while I'm holding hot pans?"

Alice's eyebrow raises subtly, it's a very Cynthia move.

"Isabella Marie, what have I told you about calling me Mary Alice?" Then it's a stare off until Edward shoos her away with a dishtowel.

"Alright, stop distracting her she's got to make the cake."

Ah yes, the _cake_.

Mom used to be really into hobbies. It was her hobby to find and master hobbies. She did basket weaving for a while, candle making, pastry making, yoga, zumba, if it's offered at the Rec Center, she's tried it.

And of course, she dragged me to every single class. For the most part, I was awful, my lack of coordination make any kind of physical activity a disaster, and my clumsiness always translated into crafts with misshapen candles and uneven baskets.

But when it was cooking, it was like I was in my element.

Mom recognized this and started taking more cooking classes, mostly because she was pretty terrible in the kitchen, and because she knew how much I loved cooking, and how much I missed my lessons from Mama Esme and Liz.

One class in particular was really fun, cake decorating. I found that I enjoyed piping pretty little vines, and creating beautiful blooming flowers.

For Esme all I can think, is how regal she is, she's so graceful and kind, and I always picture her as this queen.

The white cake is decorated in pale pink as the base. I spent a pretty good amount of time trimming the cake so it was even, and then going over the frosting over and over so it's smooth.

I take a seat at the island, a few piping bags with different tips are already waiting for me.

I've already warned Edward ahead of time. When I'm in the groove of decorating, I lose myself the same way he loses himself to a melody on the piano, and I've found that any interruptions usually cause me to jerk and ruin a design, or that I can never quite get in the flow of things. So Edward is in charge of fending off the others while I put in my headphones and listen to the peaceful sounds of Edward's playing.

A few years ago Edward uploaded a bunch of my classical favorites onto my ipod, it's my happy place when Edward isn't around.

In an off white frosting that looks vintage and aged, I pipe elegant arches and swoops that evoke images of the moulding inside a luxurious french chateaux, tiny precise dots, stark shells, intricate little filigrees. I sit hunched over the cake, turning the display tray slowly eyes assessing for any needed detail, any missed loop, I'm proud to say it's a masterpiece. Claire de Lune tinkles softly in my ears, my favorite song and my favorite rendition by Edward, slowly, I pull out my headphones and sit up. My upper back and shoulders ache from hunching, and my fingers feel stiff from holding the bag so steady. When I turn, Edward surprises me with a swift kiss, eyes burning with a very strong emotion.

"Bella." He breathes when he pulls back, I'm so stunned I don't respond.

"You don't understand how beautiful you were, I've never seen you look so focused, and so peaceful. Jesus Bella, how long have you been able to do something like this?" He's stunned, arm gesturing to the cake.

I shrug, but this isn't something I can embarrassed about. I've spent hours practicing, and I know I enjoy it, and that I'm good.

"A few years."

Edward shakes his head with a small grin.

"You're amazing Bella."

I put the cake carefully in the fridge and then walk determinedly to Emmett who's laying on the floor of the music room sweaty and gross.

I stand over him my expression grim, I just spent who knows how long on that cake. I'm sticky, crusty with frosting, and damn it, it will not be in vain. Mama Esme deserves every bit of it.

"If you go anywhere near the kitchen, if I even hear that you looked in that direction I will end you Emmett Swan. Forget about sneaking a taste, approach the kitchen with the intent of a glass of a glass of water and I'll skin you."

Then I march away in search of a shower.

Jasper eyes are wide as I pass him.

"What?" he shakes his head with an amused laugh.

"You were so scary just now, as scary as Esme on Thanksgiving." surprise colors my features and then I laugh.

"So long as he stays away from the food."

After my shower us girls get ready. You see, while watching Captain America, Esme remarked that those little dance halls look so fun and romantic. So we created one. Rose hung streamers and darkened the music room, setting up little tables to rest at. Alice bought and sewed a few vintage costumes for everyone. Edward selected some good records to play on the record player, and even learned a few good songs to play for the vibe of it. And we all learned a little swing number just for Mama Esme.

The things I do for her.

Our boys all look like soldier, navy, or air force boys, and we girls have different polka dot swing dresses and cute little t-strap heels. We've done ourselves up with victory curls, winged eyeliner, and wicked red lipstick.

Here goes.

Cynthia and William show up first looking dapper.

"This place is the bees knees Cynthia enthuses taking in Roses retro dance hall.

Rose preens under the compliments and Alice is giddy with her Mom's compliments of the dresses she made for everyone.

As the parents arrive I man the record player finding some unearthly delight with setting the needle and listening to the soft popping before sweet music begins to play.

Edward takes my hand and pulls me into a dance spinning and dipping me so I squeal with laughter. That's how Esme finds us, she's wearing her green period dress, a long strand of pearls, and dainty gloves.

"Oh!" She says with such genuine surprise.

Carlisle beams and takes her hand pulling her onto the dancefloor. She's like a giggly school girl as she spins.

Edward and I go to the punch bowl to catch our breaths his eyes are bright and his grin is huge, natural, and slightly crooked. My very favorite grin.

"You're beautiful Bella, and this whole thing is amazing." It was a an idea that came to Alice, Rose and I while we were planning the whole things. The guys listened to Williams advice about women and said 'yes dear' to all of our ideas.

"It's was a group effort." I say with a shrug.

Alice catches my eye from across the dance floor, she mimes tapping a watch. My shoulders sag and butterflies erupt in my stomach with anxiety.

"Come on love I won't let you fall." Edward says taking my hand.

Jasper lifts the needle and Alice stands as tall as she can and clears her throat.

"Mama Esme. We put our heads together this year, and recalled you wanted a World War II era dance hall." Alice takes Jasper's hand and I step forward clutching Edwards.

"No dance hall would be complete without the hot shot couples throwing around some fancy moves." Cynthia gives a catcall.

Alice turns and gives a nod to William who sets the needle and a lively song begins to play.

The atmosphere really came together. Ed and Dale are puffing on cigars making the low light smokey. The bar cart Rose setup is being visited and ice tinkles against glass of their drinks as they talk and laugh.

There's a lot of lively stepping and kicking involved. The minute one foot slaps down, the other is already in the air, Edward keeps throwing me out, and I lean back, clutching his hand the other in the air with what appears carefree enthusiasm. In actuality I'm struggling to to keep from slipping.

It's as I'm leaning away, kicking around that I lose my balance and begin to slide backwards. My free hand flies out toward him and he grabs it, using my weight to allow me to slide through his open legs, it's a move we practice that technically doesn't come until later, but we make it work, with a firm grip on my hand Edward pulls me back through his open legs and throws me up in the air and over his shoulder. I throw my legs back and bring my weight down over his back, flipping backwards off his shoulder. Edward's shoulders strain as he ensures I don't throw my full weight down on my ankles, that's how I got hurt most of the time during our practices. We spin around and keep tapping and kicking, and then Edward lines me up. I spin out and he pulls me in with a great deal of force and I slide under his legs and a few feet across the floor where Emmett picks me up.

As I am his sister and Emmett is so strong it's a lot more ragdoll then dancing. He lifts me to grip his waist with my legs while he holds my waist and spins around. He throws me around his back and grabs my legs and swings me around. Jesus I feel bad for Rose, her entire routine with him is like this.

Thankfully, we switch again, this time while all of us girls are spinning, another steals our hand. Jasper grabs me this time, ours is much more sliding and tapping than anything. He slides me on the floor, while I lean on my side with my legs tucked and he stands and spins me by my hand. Then he lifts me and spins me out, and Edward takes my hand for the final sequence.

Rose is throwing out all her best moves, flips with ease while Emmett holds her steady.

Alice is sliding under Jasper's legs, flying over his shoulder, being spun out on the floor.

My hands go to Edward's shoulders and his grip my waist, he pulls me up and my legs go around his waist. Then he swings me out again and my legs come to rest on the left side of his body, once more I'm thrown out and my legs come out onto his right side.

For the final stance I end up with my legs around his waist while he leans me dangerously back toward the floor.

My heart is racing painfully and I'm gasping for breath and I have never been so sweaty in my life.

There's a roar of clapping and Edward sets me down, pulling me carefully into his side where I lean against him due to exhaustion. Esme steps forward with a huge grin.

"That was amazing! How long have you been planning this?" Rose, who is huffing and puffing from her acrobatics, answers for us.

"Since just before… Thanksgiving." I nod in agreement, legs shaking.

"Oh you dears, this has been the most amazing birthday! Who knew something I'd say so off-handedly would be brought to life like this!" I can't stop my huge grin and Esme comes around and gives us each a hug, even though we're sweaty.

"Nice save." I whisper up at Edward as we get some punch. He gives me a charming smile.

"I said I'd never let you fall." I can't do anything but kiss him in response.

After dancing our hearts out, we congregate to the dining room where we serve dinner. Edward keeps getting pink ears and cheeks as everyone compliments his cooking.

Then, it's time for the cake.

I opt to place one of the cute little chandelier candle holders because it's so classy and it really adds to the cake. In lieu of 47 candles, I place 7 little golden candles. The woman is in her 40's we'll let her see a small number of candles.

I light them and then carefully make my way toward the dining room.

Gasps ring out as I bring in the cake and Esme places a hand over her mouth delicately.

"Oh Bella!"

"Isabella Marie Swan. You've been holding out on us! Jesus girl that is some talent!" Lillian declares, I beam under her affections just happy I made Esme happy.

Pictures are taken with the lights low and the glow of the candles illuminating Esme beautifully.

Then we all sing, loudly, off key, merrily.

Esme blows out the candles with a long puff of air and we all clap and cheer.

We love our Mama Esme.

 **What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Today is our shopping day. It's one of the few days a year we split up and strive to ensure we never cross paths.

We all drove to Port Angeles, separate cars so we don't accidentally show the other what we're getting them.

We take presents and surprises very seriously.

I happen to be visiting a lot of quaint secondhand stores and vintage shops, Esme took the whole dancehall birthday party so well that's what I'm doing; getting all of the things I've heard the adults offhandedly say they'd love. Cynthia is first, and I'm in a tiny little dollhouse shop, the guy crafts everything by hand, and I'm looking for a Victorian looking house.

While we were watching The Lovely Bones she'd gotten this far away look and said something along the lines of: I've always wanted one of those dollhouses, the Victorian kind, but Daddy couldn't afford it when I was little and now that I'm grown up it seems to silly to buy one for myself.

One childhood dream coming up.

I end up finding this charming little house that's a soft rose color, the roof is dark grey, and all the little trim on the windows and porch is a soft purple for accent.

Inside the tiny furniture is antique, walls decorated with busy- very period- wallpaper.

She's going to love it.

The old owner settles the problem of wrapping when he carefully loads the house into a large box he has for just the occasion. It's a soft green, with red stripes, and I don't even have to wrap it.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy she's going to be when she gets this!"

The old man's eyes twinkle from behind his glasses.

"Of course dear, few understand the beauty."

He helps me load the box into the backseat of my car and sends me off with a happy wave.

I cross Liz off my list and head up the road, it's like this little street is where all the vintage shops decided to business because it's where I've marked most of the shops on my map.

I find myself in a vintage clothing store, not really knowing what _exactly_ I'm looking for, but I stopped because it's on the way to the next shop where I know I'll pick up what I need.

Something just told me to take a peek.

The inside of the shop smells like old leather and I find that I like the homey atmosphere of the shop that appears to be random, items spilling over each other.

For some reason it reminds me of Alice, mostly because Alice's little workshop is very much like this, baskets of material and clothing hanging off every surface.

A tiny woman with a expansive tattoo down her neck and shoulder comes out from a doorway shrouded in colorful beads.

"Welcome welcome, what can I help you find?" I glance around and my eyes settle on something.

It's perfect.

"Is that for sale?"

The woman glances over, confused.

"The sewing dummy? It's mostly for decoration, really sets the mood." It's more than a sewing dummy though. It has a bodice, from neck to hips yes, but it differs in that it has two adjustable china arms currently perched sassily on its hips. It also has a china head, a beautifully painted face with smokey blue eyes, a short bob of dark hair, and a scandalous dark pout for lips. She's beautiful, and she's exactly what Alice's workshop needs.

"I've got a friend who's into designing clothes, and it just screams her name, please tell me you'll sell it." The woman ponders this, glancing at the dummy.

"I guess it doesn't do Ruby just to just stand there when she should be used to invent something beautiful." The woman grins coyly. "But you better tell your friend to keep the name, Ruby suits her."

My grin is wide.

"Deal."

Getting Ruby into the car is an ordeal. I end up having to unscrew the body from the wheeled base so I can lay her carefully in the trunk.

"Hey that girl of yours what kind of stuff does she make?" I glance up from the trunk, Josey, as I've come to know her, standing in the doorway.

"Well right now she's on a vintage kick, she's just did a bunch of 40's dresses for a theme party." Josey pulls a card from her bra and hands it to me.

"If she's looking to start selling, tell he to come by sometime. A girl who appreciates Ruby will get along just fine with me."

I take the card and tuck it into my wallet carefully.

"Of course, thanks Josey, you have no idea how happy I am to stumble across this, I was going to get her a sewing machine, but this is going to be so much better."

"No problem kid, have a Merry Christmas."

I cross off Alice with a bright smile and drive, carefully, to the next location. It's a secondhand shop that caught my eye while I was perusing a map of Port Angeles antiques online. Maybe it's the name, Rosemarie.

It makes me think of my best friend, and of Liz, roses have a special meaning to me, so I choose the shop and find I am not disappointed.

It's a treasure trove of antiques, eclectically placed together. I find myself looking more for me than anything because some of this stuff is fascinating.

I find myself in a section of the store that seems specifically dedicated to bedrooms, china powder pots sit next to delicate hairbrushes and combs with jeweled handles and soft looking bristles. I grab one of the hairbrushes and run my hand over the bristles, that's when I notice that there's a matching hand mirror. I pick it up and inspect and almost give an Alice level squeal when I find that around the frame of the mirror it reads in beautiful script handwriting: _Beauty comes from within._

I grab the brush and mirror and make my way to the register when I notice something.

It's a nesting doll, and it's painted in a way that looks scarily like Rosalie. Violet eyes, blond hair, full lips, it's even wearing red, her favorite color.

A memory tickles the back of my mind. Of when Rose, Alice and I were sitting at her grandmother's home after the funeral. Rose was very close with her Grandmother so she ate one of Jasper's special brownies and got really baked and sentimental. We were sitting in a library while she rambled with such odd clarity, at one point she pointed to a nesting doll on the mantle and said that she really liked nesting dolls because the outer one is the biggest and the strongest and inside it's the same doll but it's smaller and weaker and she said that it was like her. That she had this big facade and inside she was small and vulnerable and she got really profound about how she needed to open up to people.

I grab the nesting dolls on impulse and go to the register.

The young man running the register looks really bored.

"Oh hey, glad you came in it was getting boring around here." I glance around in wonder.

"I don't know how you can get bored, this stuff is amazing." He rolls his eyes and picks up his phone waving it around.

"I guess I'm something of a 21st Century brat, studying Computer Science." My eyebrows raise on their own and a teasing smile comes out as I joke at his expense. I'm just as bad as my friends, I'm just always perceived as innocent.

"Then what are you doing working in an antique store? That seems a little oxymoronic." He snorts and rolls his eyes heavenward.

"Yeah, but Grandmama is determined to keep this place running and it doesn't matter if she's on the beach getting baked, the store will stay open." His honesty takes me by surprise and I let out a loud laugh.

"Your Grandmama sounds awesome." I say taking the bag from him. He smiles widely.

"Yeah she's the best," I place the bag carefully in the car and cross the street for my next destination. It's a cute little bookstore where I can hopefully get a few things on my list.

I will definite come back to this store for me sometime. It's darling, with piles of books everywhere. I approach the counter where a small old woman sits with shocking purple hair.

"Hello dear."

"You're hair is awesome." I say without thinking, she laughs loudly.

"Thank you, once it turned while I took that as a free pass to do what I wanted with it, kind of like a blank canvas." I like this old lady's logic.

"If I go white, I'm going to do that." I say, then I remember why I came in. "I'm Bella Swan, I have an order." The woman nods.

"Ah yes, the special request I've got it right here, hang on a moment." She comes back with four packages wrapped in brown paper, but I know what they are.

For Liz I got this book about the language of flowers and their hidden meanings, when I called into the shop to see if they had it Ruth here, told me about another book she had, it was this handwritten little journal about care for every type of plant imaginable. Looking around the shop, this woman must have the memory of an elephant for recalling she had it.

I also got a fountain pen set, because Ruth doesn't just collect books, she collects the means to write them, typewriters, leather bound notebooks, fountain pens. Ed Sr. once had to come down to the little fishing museum in town and look over a notice they tried to make us sign saying we were banned for life. Now Ed Sr. had taught us fiercely to never sign something we didn't read fully, and if we weren't sure if it was right or not, to call him. So he came down and read it over and told us that if we had no problems never being allowed at the museum again because of our mischief, that we could sign it. So we did, or at least we tried to, but the pen they gave us didn't work so Ed pulled a pen out of his suit, a cool golden fountain pen.

"There's just something about signing official documents with a really good pen." He said when we asked why he carried that kind of pen around.

Williams gift is another book chosen by Ruth, this woman is a God send. I asked her if she had anything concerning morals, maybe history because William is a bit of history nut, she said she had just the perfect thing. It's a collection of old pamphlets entitled _An Essay Concerning Humane Understanding_ , they're not the first publication, a few generations down the road but they look ancient and amazing. It's John Locke's work on thoughts of humanity and how they're expressed in religion, speech, and actions. I'd like to think William will enjoy this seeing as his career as a judge has him watching people express themselves in all sorts of odd ways.

With my packages paid for I set them in the car and went over my list and map.

A few streets over I pay a visit to a comic book store that boasts its ability to create the best cosplays in the United States. For the price I paid I hope so.

In January of last year I put this order in for Emmett. It's a replica of Halo armor, and it's specific to Emmett's physique, I had to wait for him to pass out after too much of Jasper's punch and take his measurements from head to toe.

Inside the comic book store a group of boys are fanning over a stack of books, one of them is vehemently arguing that Captain America would never be Hydra. My memory strains to remember the plot of Captain America. Isn't Hydra the bad guys?

Feeling out of place I approach the counter where I'm faced with a guy who looks like Jasper after a brownie or two.

He's definitely stoned.

"Hey there." He says leaning on the counter with an easy grin.

"Hi I have an order for Bella Swan." The guy jumps up from the counter.  
"You're Bella Swan? Hey Cal this is the cool ass chick who ordered the Halo armor." Cal emerges from the back, he's burly with a massive beard.

"No shit, I've got it in back." He heads back and the guy at the counter. 'Hadyn' if his name tag is correct, turns back to me.

"Getting it for your boyfriend? That's so hot." I blush and shake my head.

"No, my brother, he's a big fan, and I figured he could wear it when we play paintball." Hadyn leans across the counter with a large smile.

"Yeah? You play paintball too? Hot. So no boyfriend then?" I blush again as I realize I'm being hit on.

"Oh I have a boyfriend, he's just not as into Halo, though when he sees this in action he might want one too." Hadyn deflates a little, but hands me a card.

"Awesome, let us know if you need another suit. And if the whole boyfriend thing doesn't work out." I take the card only because I'm pretty sure Jasper and Edward are going to be jealous and want suits too, but the boyfriend comment has me very annoyed.

Cal emerges from the back with a large box on a dolley. He follows me out to the car and helps me load it.

"Jesus girl you've been shopping." He says as he takes in my cramped back seat. I roll my eyes.

"You have no idea, thank you again for making this, have a great Christmas." After the comic book store I end up in a trophy shop the family has frequented before. He's the guy that makes our custom paintball trophies, and he's a family friend.

As I'm heading in, I grab the tin of fudge I made especially for my visit.

Georgie is sitting in an old chair watching TV when I walk in.

"Isabella Marie, you get more beautiful everytime I see you kid." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Georgie, watching your shows I see, my order better be ready old man." Georgia waves a hand offhandedly.

"Yeah-yeah, don't think I don't see the tin girl, don't tease an old man hand it over." I give him the tin and he open it and gives a shout.

"Alright! Let's get that order of yours so I can close up and enjoy this." Georgie holds the tin close to his chest and goes behind the counter pulling out my boxes.

One is for Carlisle who I often gift medical journals to, but this year I felt like I needed to honor not just the gifted doctor side of him. It's a plaque with a quote: _A DAD isn't defined as the man who makes the child, but rather the man who extends his hands and time to help with the child's raising, and his heart to love the child through anything! Being a DAD comes from the heart._

Georgia added all of the names of us kids on it too, in our handwriting. Because Mama Esme can't be Mama Esme without Papa Carlisle.

There's also a little badge I had made to honor Dad. It simply says: _A little girl's HERO._ Because in my heart I will always be his little girl, and he's always been my hero, protecting the city, protecting me, teaching me to protect myself when he's no longer around.

"Thank you so much Georgie, take it easy on that fudge," I say giving him another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"No promises Bell, have a good Christmas, and let me know how they like the gifts." I smile in response and take my purchases to the car which looks ridiculous at this point. Around the corner is a leather shop where I pick up a briefcase with a little upraised JH on the top by the clasp. It's for Jasper, who recently revealed his desire to become a lawyer. I figured I'd get him started.

With Jasper's briefcase resting on the floor wrapped carefully in a blanket, I run up the street from the leather place. Snow is coming down hard and I'm freezing, I rush into the shop a flurry of snow raining down around me. My wet boots meet no resistance on tile and I slide and fall painfully on my bottom.

"You okay there sweetie?" He's middle aged with a ridiculous cat sweater and rudolf antlers.

"Yeah, I'm just really clumsy." I say standing up and rubbing surreptitiously at my backside.

"Order for Bella Swan."

I was smart to order ahead of time for most of my more time consuming orders. Emmett's probably running around hoping to get lucky right now.

"Ah, the unusual request, I have to know the story behind this." He holds up a book. The cover reads: _Politics for Dummies,_ and I had the book repair shop bind a bunch of articles I'd printed and spaced to fit inside the spine. They're all articles about Dale's work, and all the good he's done for the community, from funding to charities, or writing legislature that encourages small business growth.

"My uh- uncle, he's Dale Hale, and if you've ever actually heard of him, he's a huge jokester. I figured he'd get a kick out of the cover." Cat sweater man nods his head with a small laugh.

"That's good, let me wrap it up for you, don't want it to get ruined in that weather."

I nod gratefully and glance out the window. The weather really isn't looking good and I don't like driving in this weather, I mentally go over my list, I've got just one stop left anyway. Esme's gift is at home, I just need to assemble it.

I saved Edward for last, his is the most special and I really hope it turned out.

I take Dale's book and head into the weather. I walk carefully, avoiding another fall, and then I drive just as carefully. I have breakables in this car and I won't risk them for anything.

My next stop is a little odd, it's the apartment of a college kid, a music major. I knew that for Edward there was only one thing I could do, music, his greatest passion, but I'm no musician, so I went to one.

Seth wants to be a composer, which is why I picked him. He had a little ad online which directed me to his youtube page, I listened to some of the music he composed and called him with my idea.

He was really excited to give it a try.

One afternoon, I wore a heart monitor Carlisle had given me on good faith. I recorded sweet pecks, deep kisses, when he said he loved me, and when I said I loved him.

Seth took my heartbeat, and used that as the base of the unique song he was creating just for Edward, based on my heart's reaction to his love.

Seth ushers me in with manic glee.

"Bella this idea is fucking genius, I'm going to market this idea, don't worry babes I'll totes give you cred." He turns up the volume on his computer and a song begins to play.

It starts subtly, with just the beat of my heart, strong and regular. A soft piano begins to play, it's soft, melody light behind the strong pulse. My heartbeat suddenly spikes quickly, and an echoing flute repeats the soft change, intertwining with the violin and piano.

"That's the soft kisses, to the forehead and nose and stuff."

The sweet strum of a violin joins, both playful, the playfulness dips when my heartbeat suddenly shifts, the piano begins to sound like a madman slamming at the keys, like Edward after a long day, the violin, joined by other string instruments, dips and dances take me on a wild journey that feels passionate and wild.

"This is you two making out." I blush, but it definitely evokes passion.

The melody calms, the flute playfully dancing through a melody, the streams of what I recognize as a harp becomes its partner.

"This is when he tells you he loves you." It evokes the sense of lighthearted euphoria that makes me feel like I'm floating.

The flute and harp trade out for the sure strikes of a piano, strong, steady, confident in their beat. I know this.

"It's when I tell him I love him." I say before Seth can. He nods with a smile and lets the recording draw to a close.

"Jesus Bella, it's so beautiful, and personal and I can't believe you came to me to do it. He's a lucky guy." I wipe at tears the song evoked.

"It's so amazing Seth, so perfect in everyway, who was that playing?" Seth holds up a picture.

"My little pack. We've been making music together forever for as long as I can remember. I play the piano and compose, and my sister Leah, she plays the harp, got accepted to Juliard but turned it down to stay here with us. Then there's Claire, she plays the cello, and Kim plays the violin, and Jared plays the flute, he only learned to impress Kim. Quill plays the guitar, but this song didn't fit with a guitar."

I shake my head, blown.

"You guys are amazing, if anyone asks for your services, which they will because we're sentimental like that, I'm giving them your number." Seth smiles brightly.

"Thanks Bella, it's all your idea, I'm telling you, when everyone wants this and we get big, I'm giving you a slice of the action." I roll my eyes.

"It's all you guys Seth. Thank you so much." I give him and big hug and he gives me a CD, and the sheet music entitled: _Bella Amore,_ Edward is going to love it!

With everything loaded I drive carefully back to the house, the moment I'm through I gate I'm in spy mode. Everything but Alice's gift is covered, so I take the small pack covered packages in first. Emmett isn't home, and I really don't want him walking in just as I'm unloading. I look around surreptitiously, but this whole damn neighborhood is full of spies and gossips so I close the garage door and run Ruby inside as fast as I can and stash her under my bed.

The big boxes with the dollhouse and Emmett's armor are too big for me to carry and I collapse against the car in defeat, no way can I ask Emmett, he'll peek!

The familiar roar of an engine has me opening the garage and I smile with gratitude when I see Jasper's mustang.

"Jasper!" He eyes me suspiciously, thinking I'm trying to peek.

"I need your help these boxes are too big!" He looks around, gets into his car and rearranges things, tucking some under a blanket, then he locks the car and jogs over to help me.

"Thank goodness! I was worried I'd have to get Emmett!" Jasper laughs and throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Christmas would have been ruined for whoever these are for, good thing I came when I did." Jasper is eyeing each box, assessing them carefully. I was very specific to make sure that each item be wrapped or packaged in a way that gives nothing away, not even the store name. The red and green box of the house has no logos, and the cardboard box with Emmett's armor is plain, and duct-taped closed.

"Okay, this one is really fragile, please be careful." Jasper carries the box into my room and sets it on my bed, glancing around for anything else. I've got them hidden under my bed and in my trunk until I can wrap them and hide them better.

Emmett's armor thugs around in the box, and I know Jasper is trying to figure out what he's hearing. Plastic, metal, he's already formulating what it could be.

With the boxes safely in my room, I usher Jasper out with a plate of fudge.

"Thanks Jasper, good luck!"

Alice and Edward have it easy. Alice has to hide presents from her parents, and it's really only Cynthia that gets nosey. And Edward has to hide his from two parents that never want to spoil that magic of a Christmas surprise.

It's when you have a twin, a twin that knows all your best hiding places, that makes Christmas such a nightmare. It's why I order everything in advance and pick it up super last minute. It gives Emmett less time to find them, and me more time to think of places to hide them.

With my arms laden with wrapping paper I barricade myself in my and close the blinds, because Alice is not above using binoculars to peek.

Once when were were younger I was wrapping her present and she called and said: "Really Bella? That color on me?"

Ever since I've been hypervigilant.

I start with the small things, wrapping them neatly and then adding a big bow and tag that says who it's to and who it's from.

It's the big things I struggle with, Cynthia's house is already in a box, I just add ribbon to discourage lifting the lid, and a huge bow and tag.

Emmett's It's a feat, lifting the box onto the paper and then wrapping it around and folding down the sides, then I lift it again to to add a second layer just to mess with him. Then I lift _again_ to add a ribbon.

Alice's poses the biggest problem, I don't want to just wrap it as is, and I don't have a box, and then a thought occurs to me. I duck out of my room, closing the door behind me to find Emmett doing the same, we both eye each other.

"Linen closet." I state pointing to the closet up the hall.

"Garage." Emmett says pointing down the stairs. I ease toward the closet, wary eyes on Emmett, and grab a sheet, then ease into my room.

"No I don't trust you, come with me." I'd roll my eyes, but this is serious. It's Christmas, and no one can be trusted.

"You're alone?" I ask. Emmett nods. He's enlisted the help of others to help him peek before.

"Alright." I follow Emmett to the garage who grabs something wrapped in a blanket. It's about the size of a cookie sheet, but gives nothing away with the misshaped blanket around it.

Emmett and I both slowly open our rooms and ease into them, blocking the other from seeing anything.

My idea calls a few more things for Alice, but I can get it started at least. I've decided I'm going to wrap Ruby up like a body. I'll bind the pole she stands on with some material so she looks like she has legs, and give Ali some heels so Ruby appears to have feet. I jump on my computer and quickly order a set of heels in bright yellow, and then I order a few yards of lace and tulle because Alice has been using them so much to make vintage styled things. Just for the hell of it, I sneak downstairs and stain the sheet with berries to look like blood.

Merry Christmas Alice.

Ruby gets wrapped carefully and then tucked under my bed until the rest of Alice's gift arrives tomorrow, the next day shipping was a bitch but I can't risk it getting stuck in the mail and messing up the gag.

A honk outside reveals a delivery guy at the gate looking frustrated. I grab a couple of pieces of fudge in a paper towel and trudge outside.

"Hey sorry," I say opening the gate. "There's usually someone on top of that, here." I hand him the fudge. "For the trouble." The delivery guy smiles and nods.

"How do are you supposed to get anything up here with that there?" He asks gesturing to the gate, I laugh.

"There's a sensor and a camera and it pings to the phones of everyone who lives here, well the adults at least. They must just be busy with the holidays and didn't register it." I shrug. "It happens, who do you need?" The guy looks at his tablet.

"157 uh Bella Swan." I beam.

"That's actually me, anything else?" He shakes his head and glances at the house I came from, ensuring it is indeed 157, and goes to the back of the truck and brings me my package.

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!"

He pulls forward and turns around waving to me as he passes through the gate.

I rush inside and pull out the gift. This year I've got Ed Sr. for the secret santa pajama exchange. I decided to get him a velvet robe, monogrammed with his initials, and some silky pants and slippers to match. The kind that you picture a regal guy wearing as he sits in a high back chair and puffs on a pipe, or in this case cigar.

I wrap those carefully and then tuck them into my chest and get started on Esme's gift.

I actually found it while I was looking for her birthday present, I was looking for one of those wall vinyls about family, and I saw this really cool picture frame. It's kind of monstrous, so I've been putting it off for awhile. In fact, because of it's size and fragility, I had to have it brought to Edward's house and then swear them all to secrecy. Ed Sr. isn't the kind to start drama, and Liz just loves holding something over her sister, and Edward… well Edward took one look at my boobs in black lace and promised to do anything if I took it off.

Needless to say he won't be talking anytime soon, Cynthia was right, these are weapons over men.

I grab the box of photos and lock my door. Christmas is the only time Dad gives us the key to the our bedroom doors. We can lock them when we're in them for privacy, but we can't leave them locked all day, because we should trust each other, and I'm pretty sure he goes in when we're not there to make sure we're not up to anything illegal.

But Christmas he gives us the key and lets us keep them locked up in our absence to prevent any snooping.

I actually bother ringing the doorbell so I don't walk in on anyone doing some wrapping or present related. Edward opens it a moment later with a smile.  
"Bella, hey, come on in." He's got a piece of tape on his shirt, and he looks rumpled. Edward despises wrapping presents, and he's not the best at it.

"Hey, is this a good time." Edward nods slowly.

"So long as you don't come in my room yeah." I laugh and hold up the box of photos.

"I'll be busy anyway. I've got to get this done." Edward nods with relief and I head over to Ed's study where my gift is being kept safe. Edward winks as he unlocks it making me giggle.

"Go wrap those presents of yours." I tell him with a kiss. He lingers for a moment looking conflicted.

"Go!" I say laughing. "I'll be at this for awhile, you can come kiss me later." He grins and kisses me again, then runs upstairs, I shake my head and lock the study, preparing to begin.

I smile when I see that Edward has put together the frame for me. It came in two pieces that hinge together so the frame can bend 90 degrees and fit into a corner.

It's massive, a creative swirl of vines and leaves with about two dozen empty slots for pictures. I carefully take the pictures out of the box, my heart aching. Mom was always the picture keeper, and I've kind of taken on that mantle, I'm always printing pictures of our gatherings, badgering everyone to send me their pictures so I can add them to the collection.

I spend some time thinking about what pictures I want on there. The obvious choices are the picture of her holding each of us for the first time. Then a beautiful picture of her in Carlisle's arms at their wedding. A picture of her, her sister, and her Mother. All of us packed together at a Mother's day celebration where we got into a cake fight, we're smeared with chocolate, and Mama Esme looks so happy despite being covered in her own cake. I focus on memories and moments when her role as Mama is reinforced, there's this candid of her leaning over the rail of bleachers and pouring gatorade into Emmett's mouth. And another of her all teary eyed giving flowers to Edward at a piano concert. Sitting passenger in a car with a nervous looking Jasper as he practices driving. Pinning a dress that's too big on Alice, with a smile. Esme holding out to a toddling Rose who's walking for to her after she learned to walk. Directly behind me her hands over mine as she shows me how to crack an egg.

She was there our entire lives, teaching us, encouraging us, loving us. Edward walks in just as I finish putting the back on one last photo.

"It looks amazing Bella." I grin and step around it looking at it for the first time.

It's captured her in all of our lives, reinforcing the letters at the top of the frame that say FAMILY.

She's there with us as Mom, with Liz as sister, with Carlisle as loving wife with the other Mom's and Dad's as family, because that's what we are, we don't have to be related.

We're family.

The frame gets a big bow that I weave through some of the vines, and then I tuck it into the closet of the room Liz has decorated for us. A little tree resides on a small table in the corner. It's got the angel Mom got from Grandma Marie. The little ornaments we made in school with our faces, the glass swan Dad got from his Great Grandfather, the shell ornament we made from shells we found at the beach when we went to California.

The angel makes me ache and I spend a moment just looking at it, thinking of Mom and all the little things she did during Christmas, the little things I won't let be forgotten.

Tears begin to fall when I realize Liz added ornaments I didn't even know she'd gotten ahold of. The nutcracker Phil broke the arm off when he was a child. His Mom had glued it back on wrong so that he would look at it and be reminded of what he did wrong. Ben's and Bree's smiling faces from their last school photo, the ones they glued onto a little gingerbread man's face. Edward comes up behind me, arms going around my middle as he holds me close.

"Mom thought you'd like it," I nod through my tears.

"It's perfect." I manage to croak.

 **I'm kind of doing a lot of fluffy chapters to show the complex relationships between everybody. I really wanted to show their influence on Bella and how much she's learned from them all, I've also had a TON of fun writing the extras like Dale and Cynthia. This fluff demonstrates a lot of things, but it really lays the scene for future chapters with more plot, you'll find out. ;)**

 **The heartbeat thing came to me during a 2 am plotting session, maybe it's a thing, maybe not. I just know it fit so well with the story.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Now Taking Numbers**


	13. Chapter 13

We've officially moved into the Masen house. It's Christmas Eve, and we've all gathered for the occasion. Liz makes a small sample of the feast to come tomorrow, and then we gather under the massive tree she has in the living room.

It's breathtaking, a huge tree decorated in glinting bronze, striking red, and subtle greens. Lights twinkle softly, and a beautiful angel smiles down at us from her perch on top.

Under the tree all of our presents wait, and everyone is getting a kick out of Alices.

"What the hell?" Emmett lifts the tag and roars with laughter.

"Alice do you have any enemies Bella may have assassinated for you?" Alice marches up to the present and looks at the tag.

"Bella who did you kill!? Shit, wait why am I worried we've got the town's Chief of Police, leading prosecutor, and judge in the room. Like you'd even get in trouble."

We all laugh, and Ed Sr. pats me on the back.

"Like it would ever got to trial to see Will and I, Charlie would have that thing covered up so quick." I roll my eyes at their antics.

"Maybe it's Kate Gretzky." I snark and Alice gives a cheer.

"Alright enough of this morbidity." Liz says, but she's got a smile on her face. "It's time for the pajama exchange." Liz takes the pile from the mantle and begins to distribute them.

"Charlie you opted to withdraw yourself this year, what did you get?" Every year a person gets to withdraw for the sake of getting their choice, Dad got a set of footy pajamas last year that he _had_ to wear and he was not pleased.

Dad holds up a new pair of flannel pants and a redskins shirt. Ah, comfortable and practical.

"Ed darling, why don't you start it?" Ed tears into his present and I try desperately to school my features. Edward catches my eyes and snickers under his breath. Damn it.

"Oh this is really nice." Ed says, and then his piercing gaze falls over us. The kind he uses in court when he's trying to find the lie in someone's statement. It literally takes him just a glance.

"Bella." My cheeks burn.

"It's a good thing we'd all cover for you, the jury would see the guilt dripping off of you." I roll my eyes at Ed.

"Thank you Bella, they're very nice. You picked a good one son." Edward puffs with pride and I beam.

I go next, opening my present and groaning at what I find. It's a silk babydoll top, with a built in bra. The kind with lace around the breasts and the hem. There's a pair of matching lavender shorts.

I look up accusingly. It couldn't have been one of the Dads they look uncomfortable with me just opening the damn thing. Emmett would go for something silly, not something that would make me sexy, and Jasper knows how uncomfortable I'd be.

And Edward… the shocked and intrigued look he has says he didn't get it for me, but that he'd like to see me in it.

That leaves the Moms and Rose and Alice.

Esme would give me something classy, and Liz wouldn't get something so sexy for the girl dating and fooling around with her son.

That leaves Lillian, Rose, Cynthia and Alice.

"I've narrowed it down to four." I say, eyeing them. They're smiling saccharinely, giving nothing away.

Alice would have gone sexier, like a short nightie, so that rules her out, but not her Mother.

Lillian did recently have that whole thing with my boobs, for the sake of time I guess.

"Lillian." Cynthia gives a cheer and throws her hands up with delight.

"It was me!" She cackles. I roll my eyes and finger the material with disinterest. Damn it Cynthia, next year I'm withdrawing from the Secret Santa exchange.

Cynthia unwraps hers and finds a fleece footy pajama set in bright pink with zebra stripes. It's scary how fast her eyes flash to Emmett and Dale. They're the footy pajama culprits every year. So it's a fifty-fifty guess on who go them.

"Emmett." Dale lets out a victorious roar and highfives Emmett.

Dale unwraps his and pulls out a matching pajama set. The kind with the buttoned up shirt, and stripes. He looks thoughtfully around the circle.

Dale has always guessed wrong. Everyone's got it at least once, but it's a running joke that Dale never does.

"William." William shakes his head and Dale swears. Esme rolls her eyes.

"It was me Dale." She says then she opens her present. Edward catches my eye and winks and I flush and look away. The pajamas are a pretty champagne silk, modest, and comfortable. Esme's delighted eyes glance over us, I pretend to be looking at my set because I know I'll give it away.

"Ed dear, it's a good thing everyone in this room will cover for each other because Bella looks guilty when she's covering for other people too. Edward, these are beautiful thank you." My cheeks flush and I look over to Edward and mouth 'sorry', he snickers and tears into his.

It's a grey T-shirt, and a pair of black pants that are decorated with music notes. They give nothing away about the giver, only that they thought of comfort, and Edward's taste. So probably one of the Dads.

"Uh William?" Edward guesses, who shakes his head again with a smile. Carlisle gives a little chuckle.

"Another year without being guessed." Just as Dale never guesses right, Carlisle never gets fingered correctly as the sender. He's scary poker faced.

Carlisle opens his with raised eyebrows.

They're over the top. The kind rich people buy just for the brand. Shimmer material in silver that glimmers prettily in the light, pearl buttons. Carlisle's eyes linger on the women I suspected for my gift.

"Rose." Alice giggles and bounces in place.

"Me, me, me!" Then she tears into her present with force. The set is pretty pale pink, soft cotton, and little lace embellishments. A nightgown that would fall to the knee. With Esme already being guessed Alice has only one option left, the only other woman who'd give something like that.

"Liz." Liz nods and smiles and begins to open hers.

It's a silk nightie with matching robe in emerald. It's down to Lillian or Rose who both know Ed's partiality toward that color on her. The look of appreciation he's giving the outfit makes me shudder with horror, all of us kids do it too, giving Lillian away when Rose looks just as horrified.

"Lillian." Lillian nods her head and gives a saucy wink. Edward recoils.

"I have to sleep in the same room as them!" He croaks.

I feel really, really, bad for him.

Lillian opens hers to find fuzzy fleece pants with little shoes and a white shirt. Her eyes drift over the leftover candidates.

"William." It gets much easier to narrow it down toward the end, Lillian knows Jasper and Rose too well for them to give anything to her without her just knowing, and Emmett would have given her footie pajamas.

William nods and opens his. They're footie pajamas. William rolls his eyes.

"Emmett." Emmett shakes his head in confusion and Jasper starts laughing really hard.

"I'm sorry! It was too funny." He says opening his. The pants are plain and black, but it's the shirt that gives it away. It's a Harvard Law shirt, the same college Ed Sr. attended with Will, it's the place they both hope he goes to for his law degree.

"Thanks Ed." Jasper says.

The last two have each other, Emmett waggles his eyebrows at Rose, and Rose waggles hers back. They both open them at the same time.

Emmett roars with laughter, and we all join in. He's got a set of footies, and they're brown with a hood with bear ears, and a bear tail on the butt.

Rose's are red leopard print leggings, and a tank top. She smiles when she sees he got her something besides footies.

After hugs and thanks we all change and head up to our rooms. I curl into my sleeping bag and pray I'll be allowed to have one night of peace.

 _My hands are slippery with blood trying to desperately hold the lock in place._

" _Come out Bella, of I slit Edward's throat." My heart drops, and I already know my choice. I'll gladly sacrifice myself for Edward, but my fingers are frozen on the lock. Where they'd just been slippery, now they're sticking like they're glued. I can't open the door._

" _No, no Edward!" I scream as more blood surges under the door and a gurgle cough sounds from the other side._

" _Edwa-"_

I sit up screaming his name, surprised when he's kneeling in front of me looking worried.

"Bella," I pitch forward and nuzzle into his chest, tears pouring down my cheeks. I cling to him tightly.

"I heard you screaming from down the hall, are you okay love?" I shake my head into his chest.

"She gets them every night." Dad says his voice sounding older than he is, worn and tired.

"It's a different person, tonight it was you." I sob into his chest, unable to be calmed.

"I knew she was having them, I didn't know it was this bad. What do you need Bella?"

I can only muster one word.

"S-stay."

Edward lays me down on the sleeping bag with me on his chest. He runs his hand through my hair humming a soft song that's beautiful. It's one I hear him humming a lot when he's calming me down.

"I love you Bella, get some sleep, I'll keep you safe all night." I close my eyes and listen to the beat of his heart, finding peace with the song he's singing and the strong pulse of his heart proving how very alive he is.

I'm glad I wake up first. Emmett and Dad are snoring peacefully while Edward's hand down my top fondles my breast. I bite my lip to hold back a moan and pull his hand away, then I slowly pull away from him and tip-toe out the door.

Christmas here is a free for all, we all tear into our presents and then when the excitement has died down Liz makes us ravenous wolves breakfast. Today I keep Mom and Phil's most obnoxious tradition.

Breakfast _before_ presents.

In the kitchen I get a pan of cinnamon rolls baking while I make some french toast roll ups, scrambled eggs, and hashbrowns.

Edward wonders in his hair adorably wild with sleep.

"I woke up to find you gone." He says pouting, then he pulls me in for a kiss.

"I really like sleeping with you in my arms."

I snicker and return to the stove.

"A little too much, you had your hand down my shirt." Edward's ears get pink.

"In my defense they look amazing in that shirt." I blush and roll my eyes.

"Go set the table." Edward looks so confused.

"But, presents."

I arch a brow and point a spatula at him.

"Go set the table, we're having breakfast first." Edward's face drops to a disheartened pout.

"But…" With my stern look he walks away with his shoulders downcast.

Everyone who filters down blinks confusedly at me when I direct them do something to aid breakfast.

"Don't argue with her, she's scary today." Edward says to William who's looking very much like a chastised school boy when I tell him to get the juice and milk out of the fridge.

When everything is done, I finally do what will wake everyone up, I fry the bacon.

Emmett doesn't disappoint.

"Bacon!" Followed by. "CHRISTMAS!"

After that everyone makes their way down and I stand at the bottom of the stairs and direct them to the dining room.

Once the bacon is done and everyone is gathered in the dining room, the table laden with food.

They all look up at me confused.

"You've been spoiled." I state. "When I moved away with Mom she got with Phil who had this very strict, very lame tradition, and Mom was so over the moon for him she didn't even fight it." I gesture to the table.

"For the years that I was gone I had to wait until after breakfast to open presents, until the very last person finished, and from now on, so will you."

Emmett lets out a groan and I point a spatula at him.

"No arguments! Ed you'll say grace, then we'll eat breakfast, and enjoy it, and then we'll get presents." I take my seat and Ed bows his head and says the blessing then we dig in.

Esme smiles fondly at me, all the Moms do.

"You've grown into such an amazing woman Bella. Capable of scaring adults half your age with one look and a spatula."

I smile brightly in response.

Once the last person finishes breakfast, which is Dad who's mustache twitches with with amusement at our impatience we congregate into the living room and make distribute presents.

Then. it's absolute chaos.

The big presents are opened first, Emmett tears into his, yells at me for being evil when he sees it's double wrapped, then tears into it again. When he pulls out the Halo armor he gives a hoot and picks me and squeezes the life out of me.

"Belly Boo, it's so awesome where did you get it." When I'm dropped and given the ability to breath I answer and pass him the card.

"This comic book store that does cosplay stuff like that." Emmett eyes the card.

"Who's Hadyn?" On the back of the card, which I didn't notice is the name Hadyn and a phone number. I groan and shake my head, but Edward has caught the scent. He's stopped unwrapping his presents and looked over in a very predatory fashion.

"The comic nerd who thought it was hot that I bought Halo armor, I told him I had a boyfriend and he didn't take the hint." Edward marches over and looks at the card with extreme distaste.

"I'll be visiting that shop." He says, and Emmett nods, flexing his fists.

"Me too." Jasper says eyeing Emmett's helmet. I roll my eyes at their cavemen antics and return to my presents. Cynthia has given me a beautiful watch with a string of pearls as a band.

I rise from my pile and creep up behind her just as he opens the lid to her dollhouse.

The scream she lets out is at a level only dogs can hear. Then she pulls me into a very tight hug that makes me gasp for breath. Giving these people presents is bad for my health.

"Oh Bella, how thoughtful. Oh you unwrapped the watch do you like it?" I beam in response.

"I was just coming over to thank you." She kisses my cheek and eyes her house with misty eyes.

"It's beautiful Bella, thank you so much." I return to my pile, the next is a long narrow box from Dale, I open it and find a walking stick. Useful for camping, and with a very cool hand carving at the top of a 3D letter 'B', but I know it's a hit on my clumsy nature.

"Ha Ha." I snark at Dale, he booms with laughter. My next present is a fairly big box with some weight, I open it to find a record player, and some albums. I run to William giggling like a little girl and hug him tightly.

"Thank you William it's awesome!" He smiles and pats my back.

"I watched you at Esme's party, you really looked like you enjoyed it." I nod my head enthusiastically and kiss his cheek.

The next present is from Emmett, I open it expecting some kind of joke and the breath rushes out of me. It's a jewelry box, a little wooden one that looks handmade.

"Emmett?" He glances up and sees the box in my hands.

"Shop project, you need something to put all those pearls you're collecting in." He teases, my eyes water and I crawl over and hug him.

"You're the best big brother." I say, he kisses my hair.

"And you're the best little sister. Go finish opening your presents." I roll my eyes and open the one from Dad, it's a new copy of Wuthering Heights. My hand runs slowly over the cover, it's my favorite book. I jump when Dad's voice sounds from behind me.

"I noticed your copy is falling apart." I smile widely when i find he's wearing the badge, I jump up and hug him.

"Thank you Dad, it's perfect." He hugs me tightly.

"You're always gonna be my little girl Bella, even now when you're all grown up with a boyfriend, and I'm so glad you can protect yourself." I nod into his chest fighting tears.

"I love you so much Dad." I whisper.

"I love you too Bell." He replies.

We linger in the hug for awhile. This year he almost lost me, and I lost Mom, we need to remind ourselves we're still here, still okay.

Dad steps away wiping away a little tear and I return to my presents with a smile.

I don't even get to pick up the next one when I'm hugged fiercely.

"Bella!" It's Alice, and she's vibrating. "Oh she's so beautiful and unique! I've never seen a sewing dummy with such a pretty face like that!" I hug her back and laugh.

"Her name's Ruby, and that's not all." I grab the card from Josey and hand it to her. Alice takes it in confusion.

"She runs this vintage clothing shop I got Ruby from, she said she'd love to sell your clothes." Alice screams and hugs me tighter, then she rushes off all teary-eyed to Cynthia.

"Mom! Mom! Look at this! She wants to sell my clothes!" They embrace and Cynthia looks so damn proud, over Alice's shoulder she mouths to me: 'Thank you'

I open Alice's next, it's a beautiful vintage looking dress in soft peach, lacy sleeves that hang off shoulders and a lacy hem. A tie at the dress tightens what looks like a drapey romantic looking dress. I run over to Alice and hug her tightly back.

"Ali! It's so pretty." Alice giggles with delight.

"It's a certified, one of a kind, Alice original." I'm torn out of my hug with Alice by Lillian who hugs me fondly.

"Oh Bella, they're so beautiful." I hug her back tightly.

"Oh! Oh! Go open mine I want to see your face." She follows me over and I search through my pile and open the one from her. I gasp at what I find. It's a glass etching of us. Phil, Mom, Ben, Bree, and Me. I set it aside carefully and embrace her tightly.

"Oh Lil, it's so beautiful, thank you." She laughs into my hair.

"Anytime pretty girl." She says then she goes back to her pile and I resume with mine.

From across the room Dale's booming laugh sounds and he holds up the book.

"This is great Bella thank you." Everyone reads the cover and laughs.

"It's what's inside that matters." I tell him. He leafs through it and his mouth falls open.

"Lil check this out." They both read through it and I smile and open my present from Carlisle and Esme. It's a cookbook, and when I open it my eyes widen when I see they're Esme's recipes. Tears fill my eyes and I launch across the room and tackle him into a surprised hug, then I tackle Esme who's watching us fondly.

"You two, thank you so much!" They both kiss my cheek and pat my back. Carlisle holds up his plaque a tear playing at his eye.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea what this means." I beam and then I remember.

"Oh my god I forgot! Edward help me!" I run upstairs and tear open the closet, Mama Esme's gift. Edward picks it up for me and brings it down. Esme gasps loudly when it comes into view.

Her eyes rush with tears as she inspects it.

"Bella." She gasps and then she's hugging me, crying into my shoulder.

"It's so thoughtful, I know exactly where I'm going to put it." Edward sets it down where Esme sits and looks over it fondly, Liz catches my eye and gestures me over.

"You made her very happy just now." I flush and look back at her.

"Mama Esme deserves every happiness." Liz smiles and nods sadly.

"I always felt so guilty when I had Edward, knowing her pain, but she has all six of you, and I know you fill that hole in her heart." I wipe at a tear and smile.

"Did you like them?" Liz gazes down at her books.

"Oh yes, flowers are dear to me thank you Bella, but it's not the books that are the best present." I blink in confusion at her. Her smile is soft, thoughtful, with her eyes misting with tears. She nods her head to Edward whose holding up the sheet music I gave him with such absolute adoration and awe. Then he runs upstairs and returns with a CD player. Alice claps her hands together.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited for this! Everyone stop what you're doing!" Everyone puts their presents down as Edward plugs in his CD player. My heart beats loudly as he slowly puts the CD in and music fills the air. It starts with the steady beating of my heart, the playful little melodies of his pecks, the passionate roar of our kisses, the lightness of my heart as he tells me he loves me, the surety of my love for him.

It's beautiful, watching his face morph from awe, to joy, euphoria, adoration, a tear drips down his cheek and he makes no move to wipe it. He simply stands, living in the moment. He more than anyone, feels the passion. Going through music, it's as if I've given him a direct line to my soul.

When the song draws to a close Edward slowly turns, eyes blazing into mine.

"There's a story there." Alice says softly. "I know it."

My eyes blaze into Edwards.

"I borrowed a heart monitor from Carlisle and recorded my heartbeat. Every dip when he kissed me, every rush when he told me he loved me, the sure staccato of my love for him. I took it to a composer and he made that song. It's essentially my heart's song for him."

Edward marches across the room puts his on hand on my waist, and the other on my cheek, and pulls me in for the most amazing kiss of my young life.

This kiss burns with the passion of the song, it's raw with emotion. He pulls away, eyes burning.

"I love you Isabella Swan, and someday I'm going to marry you." He says forehead to mine, eyes blazing with stunning surety.

Liz dissolves into tears, and she's not the only one. All the Moms are crying, bawling. Their cries fill the air.

"My baby boy!" Liz.

"Oh my God!" Cynthia.

"That was the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Esme.

"Christ Dale they're only seventeen!" Lillian.

Rose and Alice shriek.

"Marry? He said marry! Oh my god!"

Edward and I stand suspended in a moment. I'm staring into the eyes of the one and only love of my life. The man I will love until the day I die.

Edward pulls me carefully over to my pile and pulls out the small one that looks a lot like a CD case, I open it I'm right.

It's silent as he wraps his arm around my waist and directs me to the CD player.

Edward takes his CD out reverently, sealing it carefully in it's case and I place mine inside.

Soft tinkling of keys, light and playful. It reminds me of the two of us running around the neighborhood, the times he'd pick up and carry me when I fell, when I'd show up at his house with cupcakes to cheer him up. It matures, like our relationship. When we danced together in middle school, clumsy, slightly awkward, a little taste of the future.

It takes on a sad note, when I discovered Mom and Dad were divorcing and I moved away, again the playfulness from before returns, but it's tinged with sadness. Like all of my visits back.

The song crashes into a moment of absolute despair, the attack. It's gloomy, dark, frightened, and then it gives way to something slow and hopeful, which quickly grows bold, sure, happy.

It's the melody he hummed to me last night. The melody of his love for me. It's passionate, unwavering, it's beautiful.

The song continues. The beautiful memory of his love weaving in and out of every playful, serious, heartbreaking moment of our lives.

Tears run down my cheeks and when the song ends I jump onto Edward. He holds my waist as my legs wrap around his waist and I grab his face in my hands and press a kiss to his lips. One that expresses to him what I pull away and say.

"You're the one great love of my life. Absolute and true, I'll love you for the rest of my life and until the end of time itself."

Of course this brings around another wave of cries and tears from the Moms but I don't pay them any mind. I'm too busy looking into the eyes of the boy who grew into the man I fell in love with.

Ed Sr. and Charlie interrupt us, both with a present in hand. Ed Sr. pulls me over by Liz who's still crying, and Charlie pulls Edward over to where Emmett is waiting.

Liz latches onto me and holds me close.

"You've always been like a daughter to us Bella, all of you girls have. But we always knew, that you'd be a part of our family." Ed Sr. says, tears drip down my cheeks. Liz nods through her tears.

"That's why we wanted to give you this." Liz pulls away and nestles into Ed's side as I open the present. It's a jewelry box, and when I open it a beautiful little locket gleams up from the velvet.

"That, is the Masen family crest, and we're honored to have you in the family." My arms come around them and we all sit on the floor hugging.

"I love you two so much. Thank you accepting me, thank you for loving me." I pull away and glance over at Edward who's getting a hug from Emmett.

"But mostly, thank you for my soulmate." I put on the locket and give Ed Sr. another hug when he opens his pens.

"Your thoughtfulness is never ending Bella." He says with a small shake of his head and a chuckle.

"You had to have been eight when I told you about the pens." I shrug and wipe my last tears.

"He's been writing that song since he learned to play. It's called _Bella's Lullaby_. It's your story you know, and it's only going to grow." I gaze over at Edward who meets mine with equal love and affection.

"I know."

At my pile of presents Rose is waiting with a soft smile.

"That was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've seen. You two just emit so much love." She wipes at a tear. "You're so sure of your love, and it's been there since you were babies." Rose's eyes fall to Emmett whose resumed opening presents.

"You and Emmett are as true as I've ever seen Rose. You were the first two to get together, you rile each other up, and burn and blaze with your love. It's the kind that's _blinding_." Rose sniffles and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Bella, for being my friend, and for being my sister, hopefully someday it will legit." I shake my head with a kind of teary laugh.

"It's already legit Rose you're my God damn sister, and when that oaf marries you it we'll share the same last name."

Rose pulls away and hands me a small box.

"I love the dolls Bella, sometimes it's scary how much of the small stuff you remember." I laugh as I open the box.

It's a beautiful hair comb, with sapphires and pearls.

"Emmett and I were in your attic putting away some stuff from your Mom's house and I found this. It was your Great Grandmother's I figured something old and something blue for when Edward makes good on that promise he just made."

My fingers run over the comb.

"Thank you Rose, I'll make sure I wear it at my wedding." Alice pops up then.

"Did someone say wedding?" Alice takes in the comb and gasps.

"Oh Bella your something blue!" We all laugh together and just sit for a moment.

"So that was something between the two of you Bella." Alice says softly. She hands her phone, it's a recording of the entire thing. Rose gives me a sly smile and shows me her phone, which has pictures of the highlights, Edward's kiss, his declaration, my kiss, and my own declaration.

"You guys are the best!"

Jasper pulls Alice to her feet and holds her tenderly.

"Oh Mary Alice," Alice melts in his arms, not even mad he used her full name.

I'm quick to grab my phone and take a picture.

"You kept me waiting." Alice breaths up at him. He gazes down at her, his hand coming to her cheek.  
"I apologize, let me spend every second of the rest of our lives making it up to you."

I'm pretty sure Cynthia just fainted.

Alice and Jasper share a kiss that's so sweet it hurts. I snap another picture and Jasper sets Alice down who gives a dreamy sigh.

"What's the story there?" Alice looks over to Jasper.

"When Jasper finally admitted his feelings I said that to him. 'You kept me waiting', and he replied that 'I apologize, let me spend every second of the rest of our lives making it up to you',"

Rose and I both 'aaaw'.

"I gave him a pocket watch with that engraved in it, and he gave me this." Alice holds up a little polished ruby with an engraved clock face set at a specific time. 7:43, on the back is a date.

"He said it's set in stone, the date and time my waiting ended."

"Oh my god!" Rose and I squeal. My eyes tear up again and I hug her.

"Where the fuck is my romantic present!" Rose howls through her tears. I stand up with a sniffle and march over to Emmett who looks very flabbergasted at the present in his hands.

When Emmett first Rose out she didn't give in right away even though she knew she loved him. She made him wait for it because she didn't want to let him in if she wasn't sure he wouldn't hurt her. He went through a series of trials to prove he was worthy.

She gave him a silly list too all traditional feats of proving a man's worth:

Win a fight over me

Fight a dragon for me

Save me from something dangerous

It was fairly easy to do most of the things, except fight a dragon, and Rose gave in and told him to forget about it, but Emmett was adamant, he'd fight a dragon for her.

Months go by, and Rose is heartbroken and her little test is keeping Emmett away, and Emmett is determined. So it's a game night, and Rose is cheering when the other team's mascot comes over and starts harassing her, and what do you know it's a dragon! Emmett intervenes, punching the dragon, and the entire team gets all offended because that's their mascot so they gang up on Emmett, and his team rushes in to back him up.

So that's the day he fought a dragon, several in fact, for her. And when everything was done picked up the shield our mascot the Knights- seriously- and he gets down on his knee and takes her hand and places a kiss on it and says:

"My lady."

Now Emmett is staring down at a dainty handkerchief with her initials, and he has no idea what it's about.

"Oh Emmett!" He looks up at me and holds up the handkerchief.

"Do you know what this is about?" I nod with a laugh.

"Lady's, particularly Princesses would give them to knights for good luck and to show their favor."

Emmett holds the handkerchief tenderly in his massive hands, emotion tickling his baby blues. He tucks it into the front pocket of his footies and grabs his gift to Rosalie and gets down on one knee beside Rose.

"My lady."

Lillian gasps loudly, and I rush to grab my phone and take pictures. Rose's hand shakes as she takes the box, inside is a keychain. Rose picks it up confused. It's a word in cursive.

"That is your Father's word, his permission, to someday make you my wife."

Lillian screams and begins to shake Dale.

"YOU KNEW! HE ASKED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Rose rushes into Emmett's arms for an obscenely passionate kiss. Blinding.

I wipe at my eyes, my big brother really stepped up today. I open the last of my gifts. A book of 10,000 Things to Be Happy About from Jasper, I leaf through it finding things like: The first step in freshly fallen snow, and the smell of coffee in a peaceful morning; and find that this book will definitely be useful during my blue periods. I head over to give Jasper a hug.

"Thanks Jas, I'll keep it with me always for my blue days." Jasper kisses my head.

"Keep smiling Bella." He says, William takes that moment to give me a hug.

"Thank you Bella, they're wonderful." I smile up at him and kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you like them Will."

Emotions are high as we clean up, the parents take to the kitchen and begin passing around glasses of wine.

We linger in the living room, sitting a circle wrapped up in our significant other. Every now and again something the parents say make us laugh.

"I knew it was coming someday, but to be reminded of it by all of them today. Our babies aren't babies anymore, they're falling in love and talking about marriage, and oh my god imagine the grandbabies!" Cynthia screams. We all kind of chuckle awkwardly at this.

"Oh Cynthia, you're right. I bet mine will just be the prettiest of the bunch." Liz adds.

"Excuse me? Yours will be the prettiest?" Lillian demands. Uh oh World War III is about to take place in the kitchen. That is until Dale resolves it.

"Hey now ladies, why are we placing bets on who will yield prettiest, when we should bet who will yield first?"

OH. MY. GOD!

"They're betting on us again." I moan into Edward's chest.

"Betting on us again?" Jasper asks. I look up, that's right, Lillian told me when they were all asleep, and I always assumed the others knew.

"They bet on when we'd get together." I said, the others look confused. "They had a really big pool going for who can guess when we'd get together. Your Mom got like twenty five grand for you and Emmett, she bought you your car for it." Rose's eyes widen.

"I always wondered why she got it for me before I could drive." She muttered.

"And Dad got like forty grand for Alice and Jasper." I tell Emmett who looks flabbergasted.

Edward turns to me.

"Who called us?" I laugh and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Your Mother, for like sixty grand."

From the kitchen Esme's voice echoes.

"While we're at it, who do you think will get married first?"

They're incorrigible, but I love them.

 **I cried writing this. No joke. Ah, I love writing these particular characters, it just flows so easily.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU! You blow me away with your reviews, over 100! YAY!**

 **I apologize for spelling or grammatical errors in previous chapters, I'll be combing through them again. I've just caught such a writing bug and I'm writing like a maniac trying to get it all out.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

The fire is bright.

Every year Lillian and Dale make a big bonfire and we burn the things that reflect the parts of the year we hated the most. It's symbolic, from the ashes of the old something better rises.

This year I kick it off. I burn dozens of articles the ones that say: Brutal slaying of Four, One Survives. I burn every article that sensationalizes what happened to my family.

Then I burn the cell-phone confiscated from the div-els, the one with the video of their cruel behavior at Halloween.

I burn the casts and braces that came from that night.

And finally,

I burn the worst. The FBI's wanted posters, the ones depicting James Hunter and Victoria La Beau.

I burn the articles that broadcast their escape, that say they're very dangerous and to call in any tips.

I burn them all with hatred blazing in my heart, bitterness seeping from a very open wound, one that I don't think will ever heal.

When it's done I look up from the fire and into the eyes of my loved ones.

"This year my family died, and the people responsible got away. Next year I would like justice, I'd like to believe that what they did will not go unpunished."

I take my seat and Dad follows.

He holds up a photo of the Phoenix Police logo and tosses it in. Then he holds up a photo of James and Victoria and holds them over the fire until they nearly burn his fingers.

Finally, he burns a picture of the div-els.

"This year my little girl suffered because of an unmanaged department, two spawns of satan, and three monstrous girls. The suffering did not end with my girl as my son lost his Mother, and I the only woman I ever loved. For this next year I would like to increase departmental efficiency, hunt down the sons of bitches that hurt my girl, and preferably ruin the future of three very evil little girls."

Dad sits down and Emmett marches forward. He tosses in a piece of wood.

"This is from the door that kept Bella alive. Dad helped me get it shipped here and I used it to make Bella's jewelry box, Dale used it to make her walking stick, and I put the rest of it into making a personal bat that now rests under Bella's bed."

The information swims around in my head, suddenly new, and very thoughtful.

"This year I want my baby sister to heal, she's finally stopped waking up screaming, and I have Edward to thank for that. I also want to be able to look at a picture of my Mom without crying like a damn baby."

I've noticed Emmett tries his hardest not to look at the walls in our house, I guess I know why now. There's so many pictures of Mom.

Edward catches my eye, eyebrows raised in question. 'The Lullaby', I mouth to him, and his smile is blinding in response.

Ever since he gave me the CD, I've been putting it on while I sleep, and my nightmares don't come anymore, it's like that part of me that got lost to bad memories while I slept, was shut down by the constant flow of Edward's love.

Lillian steps up to the fire and burns a long purple dress. Then she burns a stack of papers.

"That was the dress I was wearing when I allowed myself to become ugly in response to something Heidi said about my Rosie. This year I'll be the bigger person and ignore her petty attempts to bring me down to her level. That was a copy of the flight log from the day we flew at a moment's notice to our Bella. I lost a beautiful friend, and Bella came back to us broken physically and emotionally. Everyday she heals and what I want more than anything, is for her to find happiness, and love, and to heal. Thank you Edward for giving us back our Bella." Edward's ears flush pink, but he looks distinctly proud.

Dale throws in a stack of envelopes and a section of broken drywall.

"Those are all the responses to inquiries. All telling me they're sorry to tell me they have no information of the location of James and Victoria. This year I want real answers and real justice. The drywall was from a moment of personal weakness when I handled a comment from a political rival about Jasper with anger instead of letting it roll off me, I hope to stay strong like Lil, and keep laughing."

William tosses in a box of papers, and a single note.

"I work too much, this year I'm hoping to spend less time away from my wife, I also want to be able to stop having to work on Bella's case because it becomes resolved, finally… in a moment of spite Alice and I said some hurtful things to each other, I want this year to be full of kindness, with no regrets between the two of us." Alice sniffles and throws herself into a hug. Cynthia steps up tossing in a purse, a gas cap, a set of keys, and a black dress.

"I stole the purse from Jane the pain, the gas cap from Snide Heidi, and the keys from Hell-see Chelsea. I did it to spite them, and hinder their lives and I hope this next year I won't have to do it again because they get the hint and move away and leave us all alone."

"Jesus Cyn!" Dad calls out with a laugh.

"I burned the dress I wore to Renee's funeral. I shouldn't have had to, and I want this year to be free of death."

Cynthia sits down and Alice steps up.

"So if you ever questioned if I'm my Mom's daughter…" Alice throws in a backpack, a notebook, and a textbook. Dad swears under his breath while Rose and I cackle. Alice also throws in a postcard from Phoenix.

"I stole the backpack from Tanya, the notebook from Kate, and the textbook from Irina to ruin their year because they're cruel, and they're trying to steal our boyfriends, and I hope next year they get the hint and convince their Daddies to move so I don't have to do it again. I also burned the postcard because Phoenix will now always be the place that not only stole my best friend, but the place that broke her."

When Alice is done I grab her and hug her tight while Jasper strolls up.

He tosses in a baseball cap, and a newspaper reporting that James and Victoria were last seen in Louisiana.

"This year I let my jealousy get the better of me, I won't let go of my emotions because I know my Mary Alice is my forever girl. I want, like we all do, for those monsters to rot in hell." Then Jasper walks away and embraces Alice.

Earlier this year Jasper got suspended for punching out Alice's Chemistry partner. Needless to say, it was unnecessary.

Rose walks up and throws in a bouquet of dead flowers and a news article about me.

"I often let my hard exterior drive people and away and this year Emmett and I had a huge fight…" Rose's eyes water and she gives a hitching breath. "I hope to be more open, and that my sister will continue healing." She comes over to us and gives me a hug and then goes over to Edward and kisses him.

Ed Sr. is next, he tosses in a folder, as well as a Harvard shirt.

"This year I went after a city and police force for their lack of efficiency, this year I hope the entire country takes notice and raises its standards." Ed's gaze lock on Edward. "I've been pushing a future on my son that he doesn't want, this year I plan to help him excel in his future not as a lawyer, but as a doctor." Edward's smile is huge and he jumps up and hugs his Dad fiercely, I watch Carlisle subtle wipe away a tear.  
It was Carlisle that inspired Edward to become a doctor, and he's so touched that Edward wants to follow his footsteps.

Liz steps up and discards a box of tissues and a wine cork.

"I've never cried so much in my life. There have been good tears." Liz's eyes dance between Edward and I.

"But far too many bad ones, I want this year to be less sad crying." Liz purses her lips and sighs.

"This year I failed to practice what I preach and I spoke ill of others. I know that when I drink wine I lose my patience and I often do it on purpose just to unload. This year I hope to do this less, and stay true to what I've taught our beautiful girls."

The weight of Liz's confession makes me smile. It's times like these that I remember they're not always perfect, that they have their human moments, and I can too.

Edward goes up to the fire his jaw set hard, eyes hardened in anger.

He violently throws in a box of papers, making embers fly up and us gasp.

"This year the kindest, most loving girl in this universe was destroyed, and God damn it if there's no justice this year I'm hunting the fuckers down myself." No one corrects his language and I rise to embrace him quickly. He melts under my touch, the anger fading to a fragile fear.

"You mean so much to me Bella, I'd give you the moon if it would make you happy." I giggle and give him a kiss, he pulls me to his seat and settles me on his lap.

Liz and Ed watch us fondly.

Carlisle steps up to the fire looking stoic. He throws in a few planner and a medical report.

"This year there have been too many cancelled dates between me and my wife, I plan on working less so I can spoil her like the queen she is." I aaw with the other women and Edward kisses my neck making me giggle.

"You're my queen." He whispers to me.

Carlisle clears his throat, cheek twitching with emotion.

"This year one of my daughters came back into my life broken, and I felt powerless to help her. I hope to continue to see her grow and laugh, and most importantly, to see her healthy and unharmed."

Edward lets me go as I rush forward and hug Carlisle tightly.

"I love you." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"As I love you, now get back to your boy he's pouting." I turn and laugh when I see he is in fact pouting. Liz elbows me tenderly.

"He never did learn to share, maybe I should have given him a sibling." I snort and nod. Edward places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I have Alice and Emmett to fight and share with. Bella is mine damn it."

I kiss him softly and turn to Esme who has tears streaming down her face. She throws in a broken dish, and a Gala invitation.

"This year we held a successful Gala, my only wish is that we never have to host them, that the world learns to love." Then Esme begins to truly sob.

"This year I let my jealousy and bitterness get the better of me, and for one awful moment, I resented my sister for something that is completely not her fault." We all know what she's talking about. Us six kids surround her, hugging her fiercely.

"We love you Mama Esme." Rose says tearfully. "You're our Mother, deep in your soul you know this." Esme nods and cries as we hug her, she takes the time to hug each one of us individually, and then she and Liz embrace tightly, both crying and clinging to one another.

With the burning done, we head inside for rootbeer floats and wait for the countdown.

At 10 I think of Mom, and I promise to remember her always.

At 9 I think of Phil, and I vow to honor the things he taught me.

At 8 I think of Bree, and how she told me I should always smile because I have a pretty smile.

At 7 I think of Ben, and the way he'd roll his eyes and tell me to stop being so boring and do fun stuff more.

At 6 I think of Alice and Rose, my two sisters and I promise to never let anything hurt them.

At 5 I think of Emmett, and I mentally prepare for all the times I'm going to have to save him from putting his foot in his mouth and upsetting Rose.

At 4 I think of Jasper, and I vow to do more together, like when we were little and we'd spy on the others.

At 3 I think of Esme, and Liz, and Cynthia, and William, and Ed, and Dale, and Carlisle and I swear on my heart that I will never take them for granted.

At 2 I think of Dad, and I remind myself to tell him I love him often.

At 1 I think of Edward, and then I can't finish that thought because he's kissing me into the new year, and it's so magical my toes curl.

Returning to school is hard, and we usher in the new year with a surprise that makes me laugh hysterically.

I've been nominated for Prom Queen.

 **All my fluffy previous chapters sure make everyone look like saints. I wanted you all to see that they have their faults too, that they're constantly evolving and growing.**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beautiful readers… we're coming to the end. I've got a few more chapters planned before the big finale. Oh dear, have no fears, I have a few outtakes I want to post, not to mention a sequel.**

 **YES a sequel, I'm too in love with these people to just end it.**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

January flies by, ushering in Cynthia's 44th birthday, Alice's 18th, and Dale's 52nd. Cynthia receives a humongous masquerade party in the backyard.

Alice gets a big fashion show displaying her original designs, followed by a club-esque party.

Dale gets a roast. And he roars with laughter then entire time, taking his time to roast us each back individually.

Can you guess what he roasted me on? Well there was the clumsiness, but then my virginity came up. Dad pulled him aside and threatened him with his gun for that crap.

After January came February, and that meant Valentine's Day. Lillian put together a really beautiful dinner, setting up individual tables for each couple, soft music courtesy of a CD provided by Edward played in the background while we enjoyed our meals and our dates. Dad got the hilarious honor of crashing on Emmett and me regularly, purposefully ruining special moments much to his amusement.

That night we snuck off to the treehouse where I showed Edward what that blue sucker taught me.

I've never seen him so shocked.

And that brings us March, with the snow melting, and spring starting up it's time for the annual Spring Break camping trip. Every year it's always just after Jasper and Rose's birthday, which we just celebrated with a fantastic display Mardi Gras fun for the big 1 8.

"Bella did you pack the camp dishes?" Dad yells as I shove cloths into my duffel.

"Yeah they're in Carlisle's camper." I call back. Carlisle purchased it when he decided sleeping on the ground in a tent was too hard as he got older so he splurged for a nice camp trailer. Now all of the adults sleep in it, and us kids… we get the coolest thing ever.

It's this tiny little trailer from Grandpa, 70's with the paint and appliances to match. There's a set of bunks at one end, a ridiculously little bathroom with a toilet. If you want to shower you literally stand there, toilet in all, and attempt to shower. The table also converts to a bed, making there just enough room for all of us. I run downstairs and throw my bag on the bench and begin an inventory.

The fridge is stocked with water and snacks, the parents will have the bulk of the food.

The cupboards have paper plates, cups, bowls, and plastic cutlery. There's a supply of baby wipes, hand sanitizer, and paper towels. The bathroom has shampoo, conditioner, and soap. The emergency drawer has bandaids, disinfectant, a stitching kit, aloe vera, gauze pads, ace bandages, and tick remover. There's plenty of extra blankets and pillows. Bug spray and sunblock, towels, a spare box of matches and lighter fluid for when Dale inevitably goes crazy and burns through their supply. Under the camper rests all of our fishing poles, water guns, paintball guns, and protective padding. I've also packed the night vision goggles for night games, and the biggest trophy of all. The Spring Break Trial Trophy.

It's awarded to the winner of many tasks. Not a team, the individual person on the most winning teams in an abundance of challenges.

This is the game even the Moms get in on.

We've got all the balls, bows and arrows, and survival gear needed for the games to continue yet another year.

Edward comes by to drop off his bag just as I'm closing up the camper.

"Everything looking good?" Amongst the group I've become the one who has to do the final inspection to ensure we have everything, there have been too many times we left something crucial behind because we assumed someone else packed it.

"Mhmm. It's looking like The Spring Break Trial IX will commence without a hitch." I say with a smile.

Rose and Jasper come by next, depositing their bags and shooting off their mouths about the games.

"Ready to take it home again Jasper?"

Most of the previous wins have been Rose and Jasper. I roll my eyes at them.

"You're going down this year." I sneer. Rose rolls her eyes.

"What's that? The sound of you zero Trial wins." I huff in response. So I'm the only one who's never one. We've only officially done it nine years and my clumsiness always got in my way.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." I say cockily. They all laugh and Alice finally graces us with an overflowing bag.

"Alright, meet at Lillian's for the final pre-camp hair." The boys roll their eyes and we make our way over. It's tradition to get together before we leave and braid each other's hair really well so it doesn't get in the way as we camp.

Liz braids my hair to the side in a tight fishtail braid hanging off to the right side. Mama Esme fixes Alice's hair two french braids that end in tiny pony tails just behind her ears. Lillian braids Rose's hair in a tight single french braid down her back.

Then Alice and Rose help the Moms because I'm awful at brading. Mama Esme gets a braided crown, and Cynthia's is two fishtails that meet and form one. Liz a dutch braid to the side, and Lillian gets a long fishtail down her back. With our hair locked into place we're ready.

The kids take Emmett's jeep as he hauls our camper. Dale and Lillian take a trailer of ATVs.

Carlisle and Esme drive up their trailer and Dad tags along.

William and Cynthia have a trailer with canoes and paddleboards strapped down.

Ed and Liz follow up with another SUV just in case they need to take a trailer if something goes wrong.

And then we're off.

The drive is rife with road mischief.

"Dude Montana." Jasper calls leaning forward and punching Emmett. It's tradition to punch the driver during the license plate game, especially when they're so busy driving then can't join in.

"Double A." Rose adds reaching over to punch him. Emmett looks to Rose with betrayal.

"Split 5!" Alice shrieks giving him a punch, I spot and plate the same time as Edward.

"Louisiana!" We both shout together and then we laugh, punch Emmett.

When we're not beating on Emmett we're doing road dares, stuff like making faces at other drivers and leaning over Emmett to steer while he closes his eyes.

Finally we arrive.

Around a massive fire pit we park the trailers. Dad and Carlisle are setting up the big one while Emmett parks ours. He's a pro and unhitching it and leveling it out. Dale parks undoes the ATVS and drives them off the trailer, parking them nearby. William begins unloading the lake stuff, and the Moms start setting up camp. The get out folding tables and camp chairs, and the cooktops and cast irons.

Once the camper is leveled we all go in and get everything set up seeing as we'll be here for a week. Edward helps me convert the table into a bed and I make up with up with plenty of blankets for when it gets cold at night. Alice and Jasper are taking the top bunk because combined they weigh less, and Emmett and Rose are taking the bottom bunk because it's the biggest and Emmett needs all the space he can get. That leaves Edward and I with the table bed. I stow our bags underneath and begin pulling out necessities, like the bug spray and sunblock, and all the games we always pack. With the inside set up, we all unload the outer storage, pulling out all our toys, and Emmett hangs the Spring Break Trial Score board. It's always the same five events.

ATV Paintball War. The rules are as follows, each team is given an ATV either a four wheeler or the side by side. If the team leaves the ATV at any point they forfeit it and have to finish on foot. One shot to kill.

Boat Race. It's pretty simple, teams choose their prefered boat and we all race to the other side of the lake and back.

Tree Swap. Team mates start in separate trees and must switch them completely to win.

ATV Race. One full circuit of the trail around the lake.

Night Hunt. On foot, one shot to kill, at night.

Baseball. ALWAYS boys versus girls, Moms and Dads included.

This year I'm going to win, and I'm aiming for the coveted 6 point Championship. Where I'm on the winning team of _every_ event. It's 6 times the bragging rights, plus the trophy, and it's never been accomplished before. Jasper came really close last year, but he was foiled by Rose and Emmett in the Boat Race.

I've thought long and hard about my strategy and I just hope I get the partner I planned for in each event.

"Alright, it's time for the opening ceremony." William calls. Jasper takes the trophy, and shows the latest etching on the back. We take it to Georgie every year and have the winner engraved on it.

I Edward

II Emmett

III Rosalie

IVAlice

V Jasper

VI Jasper

VII Rosalie

VIII Jasper

This year I'll have my name added to that trophy.

Jasper sets the trophy by the scoreboard and each medal is is put on display by it's winning pair from last year.

The ATV Paintball War- Rose and Jasper.

The Boat Race- Rose and Emmett.

The Tree Swap- Alice and Jasper.

The Night Hunt- Bella and Jasper.

Baseball- The boys.

Liz bangs a spoon on a pan loudly.

"The games have begun! Good luck to each competitor, may the best victor win."

With a loud cry, we set off to the first event, and the absolute favorite.

"Siblings!" Everyone calls at the same time making us laugh. The game started as a sibling match, and it seems to fitting to keep it that way.

"10 minute strategy session starts now." Esme sets a timer and we all break away from each other.

"Emmett I really need to win this." I say with a serious, earnest stare. "I've never won this is my year." Emmett nods his head thoughtfully.

"I'm not going easy on you Belly, Rose always rubs it in that she has more wins than me." I roll my eyes at this.

"Okay fine, may the best sibling win, but first we need to win _this_. Rose and Jasper are going to go for the side by side, Rose is the best driver and Jasper's the best shot and it plays to their advantages. The four wheelers are difficult because the second rider doesn't have as much motion as if they were beside the driver instead of behind. Emmett nods his head.

"If they get it, it's an ATV war, you'll have to drive and keep a distance while I try to get rid of Rose so Jasper is on foot, but if they don't get it, then Rose and Jasper will abandon the fourwheeler and go on foot, choosing to snipe people from a vantage point. In that instance we'll have to find vantage points too and set a trap."

Emmett rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Edward's the fastest runner and the best at driving fast. With Alice as his partner, he's probably going to make a sprint for the ATV and get it first." I nod in agreement.

"Okay so Edward gets the ATV with Alice. Jasper and Rose grab a four wheeler, and then abandon it when they find a vantage point. It would have to have a good view of the road." I fuzzily try to recall when I remember the spot I always got hit by a distant shot of their signature red.

"By the creek! The one that crosses the trail, we have to slow down to avoid getting splashed and the go up onto the hill and aim for us there." Emmett lifts me with a squeeze.

"That's my twin. I say we go the backway and abandon the wheeler. I'll make a ruckus, and draw out Rose on foot. You'll take to the trees like you're squirrel moves at Thanksgiving and if I can't get Rose by surprise, you'll do it for me, you'll get Jasper while he least suspects it, and then we just have to pick off Alice and Edward, and that will be easy."

With a grin he highfive, and because we're in such good moods. We do the bacon dance.

Thoroughly sizzled out Edward and I go gear up. I double knot my shoelaces and then tuck them in, then I throw on my goggles, knee pads, and gloves.

Dale has parked the ATVs evenly by the road and we all line up at the starting line Lillian has drawn in the dirt.

Dad stands with a bandana and throws it down. Like Emmett predicted Edward claims the side by side and they jet off. Jasper and Rose head for the creek and we go the opposite direction. I'm hypervigilant as we drive. Our plans didn't accommodate any strategy on the four wheeler, and if we encounter someone now we'll have to make a split decision.

Emmett jerks the wheeler to the side and I peer over his shoulder. It's Edward and Alice. Thank God Alice is such a bad shot. I raise my gun over Emmett's shoulder and shoot at them, but Emmett is swerving so much I only manage to hit the dirt and their doors. We whizz by each other, and I turn and find Edward is spraying dust in wide arc as he turns it around quickly.

I turn quickly, and shoot. Edward jerks the ATV to the side to avoid me and Alice raises her gun to shoot.

"Emmett!"

Call it twin telepathy, but Emmett answers my cry with a quick jerk to the side to avoid the shot, unfortunately I'm not stable and start to fly off, Emmett catches me by the scruff of my shirt, and I balance with one leg on the foot rest, the rest of me dangling as I shoot mercilessly at them.

I give a shout of victory when blue hits Alice's chest, but it's short lived when we hit a bump and Emmett's grip fails and I go rolling into the grass.

I collapse in a heap with a groan and lay dazedly staring up at the sky. Edward rushes to my side, sans gun, worry decorating his features.

"Bella! Sweetheart are you okay?" My left knee feels tender, and the my right elbow and wrist are sore, but I don't complain, instead I slowly move my gun across my chest, and shoot Edward in the chest.

I'm sorry Edward. My eyes convey, when his widen in shock. But there's no couple loyalty in a siblings match for the Trials. Emmett roars with laughter and Alice is horrified.

Edward helps me up carefully and I give him a hug and a kiss.

"Sorry, not sorry, I need to finally win the damn thing." Edward grins and shakes his head bemusedly.

"You're ruthless Swan. I love it." Edward and Alice are now out so they pull out their white flag and head back to camp. Emmett sits on the four wheeler while I plan our next move.

"Jasper and Rose won't hold their position long if someone doesn't come along. Go back through the creek, but don't slow down, blast through and swerve at the last minute, I should have enough time to get in position by then." Emmett nods and we bump knuckles, then he drives off and I limp into the woods.

When I think I've gone far enough I climb a tree then look through the scope of my gun, bingo, their golden hair gleams in the sun.

They're perched behind a log, looking down over the river, Emmett roars by and they miss, and Rose runs to catch Emmett unawares further up the trail, can't resist so I call out loudly.

"Jazzy!" He turns, and his eyes register me in the tree quickly before I pull the trigger and get him in the shoulder.

Now it's just Rose. I swivel carefully in the tree and find that Emmett has stopped his wheeler and she's pointing her gun at him. He's not even trying to defend himself, he grins hugely and gives me a salute and Rose turns in confusion. Then in a moment of total betrayal, Emmett shoots her leg.

She turns to him in confusion as Emmett roars with victory and I cheer loudly.

Slowly, I climb back down and then Emmett gives me a ride back to camp while we scream and yell in celebration of our victory. At camp everyone is gathered around the firepit roasting hotdogs.

"So who won?" Dale asks and I grin cockily.

"We did." Emmett and I high five and Dad jumps up from his seat with a loud yell.

"That's what I'm talking about. Pay up." Everyone coughs up some money and Dad collects like a proud peacock.

Each parent bets heavily on the Trials, that one of the reasons they're so invested.

Esme puts our names on the scoreboard and hands Emmett and I our medals, we wear them proudly as we roast our hotdogs and regale them with the tale of our victory.

"So we're riding out to the lookout point we're going to use to take out Jasper and Rose when Edward and Alice come along. I'm jerking around and Bella's shooting over my shoulder, and then they turn around and follow us, and Bella's shooting behind her-"

"And Emmett jerks to avoid getting shot and I go flying and he grabs ahold of me, and I'm just half dangling off the wheeler, one foot on the rest, the other flopping in the air-"

"And she shoots me!" Alice says indignantly. Pulling her hotdog out of the fire and placing it in her bun. I do the same while laughing and Edward picks up.

"Then Bella goes flying off, and I stop and run to her side to see if she's hurt and she-"

"Shoots him!" Emmett roars.

"He stops to see if she's okay because he loves her and she just pulls the trigger."

Dad is wiping away tears he's laughing so hard, and Ed Sr. has fallen over in his camp chair.

"She shot you." He keeps saying over and over while laughing. I grin at Edward and mouth 'I love you'. He rolls his eyes and mouths it back.

"At this point Bella and I split up. I take the wheeler toward the creek because we've noticed that Jasper and Rose like to set up a vantage point and nail us when we slow down, so I blast through it to avoid getting shot, and Bella's perched in a tree like a Goddamn ninja-"

"And Rose runs after Emmett and I shout out to Jazzy and give him the time to register that he's dead and I shoot him."

"She was toying with you." Dale says laughing hard, Cynthia is shrieking with laughter.

"Bella you badass." She says affectionately.

"So I turn, and I find Rose pointing a gun at Emmett and he's just sitting there!" I say giving Emmett an accusatory glare. He chuckles and shrugs.

"I had it B, then I give Bella here a salute and Rose makes an amateur mistake and turns her back and then-"

"The son of bitch shot me!" Rose cries indignantly. Emmett laughs hard, Dad chuckles and shakes his head.

"Rose you turned your back on an armed opponent, that is an amateur mistake."

Rose huffs and sticks out her tongue.

After the hotdogs we make some s'mores and retire to bed.

Edward holds me all night, and just like when I listen to his lullaby, I don't have any nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I rise early and wrestle out of Edward's grip. I grab my toothbrush and a bottle of water and quickly spit in some bushes. I shiver in the cold air and duck inside, grabbing Edward's hoodie from the camper.

I set to making breakfast, starting up a fire and throwing in some charcoal briquettes for embers. Then I fill a dutch oven with the dough I prepped ahead of time, coiling it into one giant cinnamon roll, then I sprinkle on cinnamon sugar and place the massive dutch oven in the flames. The second dutch oven I load with the same dough, but this time I toss in blueberries and cream cheese, or a giant blueberry danish. While those bake I busy myself heating up the cooktop, with a quick peek I find the dutch ovens almost done and I drizzle a large dollop of icing over the two, then I begin frying bacon.

"Bacon!" Emmett roars, followed by Rose's scream. The whole trailer rocks with a loud bump.

"Damn it you buffoon." Rose rages from inside, I giggle resume turning the bacon.

From the parents trailer, Esme comes out rubbing at her eyes.

"He's quite the alarm clock Bella." I laugh and grab the little hooked pole to pull the dutch ovens out of the fire. Esme busies herself making coffee, and I wrap up the bacon just as everyone makes their way out.

"Bella's dutch oven pastries!" Alice cheers running from the trailer. Emmett charges toward the stack of bacon and brags an obscene helping.

"Thank you for cooking Bella, it's always nice when you make breakfast for everyone even though you don't have to." I shrug in response to Carlisle.

"I like cooking Carlisle, it's my happy place." He hums around a biteful of strudel.

"Well the food is my happy place." He responds.

After breakfast we all break up for different activities. The Hales are going to go fishing, while the Brandons do a bit of hiking. The Masens are going on an ATV ride, and us Swans will be doing some shooting practice with Dad's guns.

About 20 yards out Dads set up some little metal targets, and soda cans from yesterday. I grab a pistol and take aim, one eye closed. A satisfying ting from the bullet hitting the metal target makes me smile.

"Very good Bella, but you're too stiff." Dad praises, then he grabs my straight arms and bends them a little, kicking my feet apart as he does so.

"Relax."

I loosen my muscles with a little rolling of my shoulders and relax, taking aim and shooting. This time the metal doesn't just ting. The little target shoots around the bar it dangles from from a centered hit.

"Much better, Emmett get your face out of that scope, the kickback will blacken your eye."

We shoot for about an hour, practicing with different guns, and mastering loading each of them.

"That was good you too, good luck in the games today." We head back to the camp and find that not everyone's back yet so Alice and I pull out a deck of cards and play Rummy while Emmett and Edward throw a frisbee back and forth.

"Do you ever imagine doing this as the parents?" Alice asks aloud. I look up from my cards in surprise.

"I guess I haven't really ever thought about it." Alice glances around.

"Think about it, camping together as best friends. Being _married,_ our kids running around trying to win the trophies." For a moment I do imagine it. All of us older, placing bets on our kids as they battle it out. I picture a little boy with Edward's mess of hair and crooked grin, and a rueful little girl with my hair.

Alice gazes softly out to the camp, her eyes a thousand miles away.

"Twins run in you family and the Hale's so everyone has a chance of that. God can you imagine them as grandparents?" All I can think of Liz bawling about her baby growing up and I laugh loudly.

"We'll all be best friends forever Bella, our kids will group up together too." I hum in agreement.

We let Rose and Jasper rest during lunch before we do the second event. For this one I really want Rose, but if I call her right away, they might realize my strategy and try to overrule me.

I contemplate it all during lunch, chewing thoughtfully on the chicken salad sandwiches Cynthia made. In the case of a deadlock we do have a bag of sticks with each others names, but that doesn't guarantee I get who I want.

Emmett makes it easy for me he calls Jasper because Jasper is a previous champion and Jasper agrees because he thinks Emmett's muscle will be an advantage. It would, if Emmett had rhythm, unfortunately he doesn't so his strokes come off choppy and untime, making the boat gain and lose speed erratically.

Alice jumps at the the chance to have Edward and I sense it's because of his rhythm.

I beam as I get Rose. We all choose canoes and line up at the water's edge. William stands behind us and loudly shouts 'Go!"

Rose and I start a pattern, she'll call when to stroke and we'll stroke on opposite sides to keep the boat going straight. We opt to use deep strokes to gain speed through force rather than rapid strokes. Jasper is hollering at Emmett to stay in line, and Alice and Edward are drifting too far to one side and then over correcting the other way. They're losing precious time drifting.

At the other side of the lake, Rose maneuvers and clean turn by holding her oar in the water and angling it fiercely. Once we're turned we resume our stride. Jasper and Emmett have caught up because Emmett's muscle caused them to turn faster. We keep our pace even, strokes deep, and it feels like we're skating across the water.

We're half a boat ahead of Jasper and Emmett when we collide with land and tip the boat, but we're so happy to have won, we don't care that we're soaked.

Rose and I stroll into camp dripping wet, but victorious. And Lillian and Dad cash in on their bets on us. We accept our medals with wide smiles, and pose completely drenched for photos.

Once I've changed into dry clothes, Edward and I decide to take a ride in the side by side, he speeds around corners and over bumps making me squeal and laugh with an adrenaline rush. He's so beautiful in his carefree state. Eyes sparkling with laughter, smile wide and youthful.

God I love him.

We come back to camp windblown and giggling.

"Look at you two, like little school children." Lillian teases. I stick out my tongue at her and Edward and I join Jasper and Alice who are shuffling a deck of card.

Dad taps me on the back and gestures to the side by side.

"Come take a ride with your old man." I give Edward a kick kiss and Dad zooms off.

"I feel like I never see you and you live with me." Guilt trickles over me and I worry my lip nervously.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just so easy to get caught up in stuff. Plus school's been crazy." Dad grunts in reply.

"What's going on at school?" I snort and roll my eyes.

"Well I got nominated for Prom Queen, actually we all got nominated and it's like some weird competition." I say leaning back in my seat and watching passing treetops.

"Alice, Rose, and I were nominated for every category and so were Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Obviously we're wanting to take the div-els down a peg, but they always play nasty for things, and it's really not worth the fight to try to hit them head on you know?" Dad nods and ponders this.

"Then don't Bella. Don't try to hit them head on, what is is Liz is always saying about going to their level. Turn the other cheek and let them show how ugly they are, why does it affect you? You already know you're my Princess, and that boy sees you as a Queen Bella, a title isn't worth losing yourself to."

Sometimes I forget that Dad is in the background of all of our lessons, a silent but sure supporter of our childhood. I laugh in response.

"That's true Dad, thanks for reminding me. I guess the only other thing is figuring out what I want to do with my life you know? Alice keeps reminding me that we're not far off from being adults, and I'm so uncertain what I want to do with my life right now. Jasper's decided to go into law, and Edward finally admitted to wanting to be a doctor, I know Ali will making clothes, she's been selling so many to Josey…" Dad looks distinctly uncomfortable, a deep sadness in his eyes as he drives.

"Christ kid you're growing up, I feel like I blink and you went from this scrawny little turd to a beautiful young woman." I laugh in response. "I can't speak much for what you want to do Bella, it's your life, your happiness. My only advice, is to find something you love doing, and make a career out it." Something I love doing.

Hmm.

My inner peace has always come from cooking, and there's a special delight just in decorating cakes. A thought prickles and zings through me.

"Ooh! I can start a catering company." Dad smiles brightly at me, his eyes getting misty.

"That's a great idea Bella, those cakes you make are something else, you'll have no shortage of clients, especially with the Moms' party resources."

That's true. I know I moment I tell them I want to start catering events they're going to start throwing out names of all their friends that host big events, in fact they'll throw a Gala just so I can get my feet wet and demonstrate my skills.

Dad and I fall into an easy silence. The kind from two people who are so comfortable there's no need for small talk. When we arrive back at camp I turn in my seat and give him a hug.

"Thanks for listening Dad, and for the advice."

That evening Dale makes his famous campi chili and Cynthia makes some buttery cornbread.

I settle between Edward and Jasper staring into the embers of the fire thinking about the the future.

For a moment, it looks very bright.

* * *

The next morning I'm not the first up, I'm awaken by the roar of a chainsaw. Edward grumbles into my hair.

"Who the _fuck_ starts cutting wood this early." Emmett moans from his bed.

Alice whines from her bunk.

"Jazzy go kick their ass." I crack my eyes open when I feel the camper dip, Jasper blearily heads outside. Ah, good man.

"Emmy bear go kick some ass." Rose coos half asleep. The camper shifts mightily as Emmett gets up grumbling about women. Edward nuzzles his face tight into my neck.

"You're not going to make me go are you?" He whines, lips ghosting across my neck. I make a pleasant humming noise and shake my head.

The roar of an ATV starts up and fades as Jasper and Emmett head off to stop the racket

I doze off again and stir away when the door of the camper flies open.

"Got it babe, now move over." Emmett says.

At a decent hour we all get up where Esme greets us with pancakes.

"Good morning, someone want to tell me what all that noise was today?"

Emmett huffs around a mouthful of food and Jasper takes the lead.

"Just some guy who wanted to make sure his saw worked before he headed out." Emmett mumbles something that sounds like 'asshole' and we all nod in agreement.

After breakfast everyone breaks up for different activities. The menfolk load up to go cut some more firewood, we women opt to throw on our bathing suits and go have some water run.

Lillian has tied together all of the rafts so they can sunbathe together without drifting apart, they're wearing floppy hats and sipping on lemonade.

Rose, Alice, and I are each on a paddleboard. We're not really playing anything, just kind of enjoying the motion. There's something about standing on that board, skating across the water's surface. Rose is a natural, standing with a natural grace, her skin is tanning up and her hair gleams beautifully in the sun. It doesn't hurt that she's rocking a well cut striped bikini.

Alice makes it look casual, sitting back on her board with one leg bent, and the other hanging off in the water, looking striking in a neon green bikini.

With shoulders tired from yesterday's boat race I lean against my oar casually, drifting with the natural motion of the lake.

That's how our boys find us. They approach the water's edge looking like they've just done a lot of yard work. They toe out of their shoes, and then do that thing where they reach behind their back, grab their shirt and pull it over their head.

Edward's chest gleams with sweat, muscles rippling as he pulls the shirt.

I'm pretty sure I'm not even breathing anymore.

Then they jump in and start swimming out.

"Hey Rose I'm a shark!" Emmett calls as he approaches, Rose's face crosses with suspicion and she begins to paddle away.

"I'll get you babe! Come on boys, let's get them off their boards!" Alice shrieks and jumps up, quickly paddling away before Jasper can reach her. Edward grins and then his copper hairs disappears below the water and I begin to paddle away from where I last saw him.

I jump oar raised when Jasper surfaces nearby, then I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh Jasper, Alice is over there- AH!" Jasper pitches my board to the side and I fall in with a splash, when I surface spluttering I call out.

"Girls be careful! They're not going for girlfriends they're going after-" Alice's scream fills the air followed by Emmett's deep laugh. Jasper grabs my board and oar and paddles away with a smirk and a wink.

"Stay back Edward I will hit you!" Rose shouts as she paddles. She's the last girl left, skillfully outmaneuvered Edward. Emmett and Jasper are both on boards, hunting her down.

"Come on Ali! For Rose!" Alice and I swim after them, the Moms watch on laughing.

Rose paddles our way, the boys fast on her tail, I spot a shimmer of copper and shout out.

"Edward on your left!" Rose paddles toward right and Emmett goes down with a huge splash when Alice suddenly overturns it. With a manic evil laugh she reclaims her board and paddles off. I pause my swimming to catch my breath and two arms go around my waist pulling me under. I swallow a mouthful of water and kick and fight out of the arms. When I surface I'm coughing violently, crying with the force of it. Emmett surfaces laughing while I cry.

"That's not funny!" I sob, still coughing, my arms and legs are tired and I keep bobbing. Thinly veiled panic begins to set in.

"Oh come on Bell-" I don't hear the rest because suddenly I'm submerged again, a hand pulling at my ankle. I kick and the grip doesn't lesson, tightening to the point of being painful.

My lungs burn, my muscles tighten in panic, the hand releases and I surge upward.

I'm crying, sobbing painfully. My chest hurts, my limbs are tired.

"I-I want t-to go b-back!" I cry weakly struggling to keep my head above water.  
"I-I d-don't w-want to play a-anymore."

Emmett's bear arms wrap around my waist and lift me higher up. I stop paddling and go limp in his grip crying tearfully.

"Emmett you fucking asshole!" Rose shrieks. "You nearly drowned her that time!"

Emmett begins swimming for shore.

"I didn't pull her down the second time Rose!" Emmett hollers back, voice cracking with hysteria.

"Edward was that fucking you?" Alice demands. Edward sounds indignant when he replies.

"I would never, I wasn't even over there."

Back on land Emmett carries be back to camp while I cry. I've felt that scared before, fearful that I will die.

The hysteria reminds me of Phoenix and my previously built peace shatters.

Back at camp Emmett puts Edward's sweater on me and lays me down on my bed. I curl up and clutch a pillow while he rubs my back.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just messing around. I promise it wasn't me that second time, maybe you got caught on some fishing wire."

I don't respond because I know, I felt a hand.

* * *

"That was reckless." Vick hisses as I slowly ease out of the water. Adrenaline shoots through me coursing through my veins at full blast. My heart is soaring, nerves singing with my own personal nirvana.

"I wanted to scare her Vick, just a little taste before the feast."


	17. Chapter 17

I can distantly hear Dad yelling at Emmett. Alice and Rose come in to check on me handing me a cold bottle or water and curling up on the bed with me.

"If it helps I hit Emmett with an oar." Rose says softly. A giggle escapes me.

After drinking some water and laying for a while I head outside slowly. My whole body aches, but I'm feeling okay.

"I call couples for today's trial." I croak shocking everyone.

"Bell, you should take a rest." Dad says I shake my head stubbornly.

"I'm fine I promise, come on, I've got a winning streak." Dad shakes his head with a small smile.

"Bull-headed, just like your mother."

"Bella are you sure about this?" Edward asks with brows puckered in worry, I grip the handlebars of the fourwheeler with a nod.

"Yes, I'm telling you, it will win." Edward blows out a long sigh, then gives me a smile.

"You're scary when you're determined." He places a kiss on my cheek and I start up the four wheeler.

"Alight Bella the time to beat is Emmett and Rosalie's at six minutes thirty nine seconds." Ed Sr. is standing beside me with a stopwatch and serious look on his face.

"You up for this Bella?" I nod with a stubborn set in my jaw.

"Alright, three, two, one…. GO!"

I throw the four wheeler into gear and press down on the throttle, tearing off with a cloud of dust. I need to get around the lake, handoff to Edward and pray we have a fast enough time, I sail around turns, wheels sliding dangerously, I don't slow down at the creek, letting the water splash violent around and on me, as I come around the bend to the hand off I prepare. Technically the rules say I have to handoff. I don't necessarily _have_ to stop the wheeler and jump off so he can jump off.

The thought occurred to me after the paintball game when I was standing on the foot rest, if I slow down just enough, Edward can jump on the footrest and take over the throttle and steering. I can move back while he gets on and takes his turn, we save precious seconds otherwise lost at the handoff.

As I approach I slow down, moving my right leg up, Edward launches on, his hands replacing mine. For a moment he just stands on the footrest and steers, accelerating quickly. I school back and he throws his leg over and then I wrap my arms around his waist as he settles in and begins to really speed.

"That was so badass." I giggle into his ear. He throws his head back and chuckles.

Edward pulls in and Ed Sr. stops the watch with a little smile.

"Who's idea was that?" I smile cheekily.

"Mine!"

Ed laughs and shows up the stopwatch, I let out a victorious cry.

Six minutes thirty seconds.

A new record.

At dinner Jasper retells our victory. Dad congratulates me on my out of the box thinking, and I preen as I accept my medal.

As we're heading inside Jasper stops me with a little glint in his eye.

"I'm onto you Swan." He says with a little smirk. "You're finally using strategy to your advantage to win," Jasper shakes his head with a chuckle. "There's this new survivor girl coming out, who stops at nothing to win, and it's kind of awesome. Make no mistake, you're doing a good job, but you're going down." Then he strolls into the camper.

For a moment I pause, staring up at the moon. Jasper's right, I'm finally tailoring this game to my strengths, choosing wisely, and strategizing. Before I'd charge in and throw my everything in, not taking time to even evaluate if I was doing something I was even good at.

As for the survivor girl.

Well that came out that night, when I was taken from my home covered in blood. I survived that night, and I'm still surviving the leftover trauma.

* * *

I'm awoken by Emmett when he smells bacon. He's obsessed.

We have a quiet breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs. We take a vote and opt to get today's trial done first. Rose calls Edward and Emmett calls Jasper. Alice and I the slowest climbers, I'm clumsy, and she's so short she struggles getting good positions in trees. But there's something we're both good at, which is why I had planned for her to be my partner. As we walk up to the trial I tell Alice my plan, handing her the small back pack I packed with essentials. Jasper watches me hand the bag to Alice with suspicious eyes. During the climbing challenged extra bulk and bags are usually a hindrance, so Alice and I loading up has him intrigued.

Oh Jasper, how mightily you have underestimated us.

Not far off from camp there are six trees, equal in height, and about equal distance from it's partner. They're perfect for the trial which requires descending a tree, running to the other, and climbing it.

To start, we all climb into the tree across from our partner. I take my position slightly lower than Alice, and we both nod to each other.

When Jasper yells go I open my back and pull out a rope, I swiftly secure it around the tree, the end is connected to a heavy arrow and I load it into the crossbow Dad has for hunting, taking a sure stance I arm and the arrow embeds powerfully into the base of the tree across from me. I measure the rope well because it's taut. I look up and Alice is steadying her stance, taking careful aim. I take a deep breath and grab hold of the wire, gripping it upside down, I begin to move, leg over leg, hand over hand.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?" It's Edward, who must have just barely looked over to see my plan. I don't answer and focus on shimming across the rope, above me Alice shimmies swiftly, passing quickly.

"Looking good Alice!"

She's the first across shouting out encouragement as I shimmy.

"Almost there Bella just like five feet! Hurry Bella you got this!" At the base of the tree I swing my legs down and stand proudly on the branch of the tree.

Alice and I scream

At the bottom Jasper greets me with a smile.

"Bella Swan I believe I underestimated you."

Yes. You did.

Back at camp the parents are shocked when Alice and I strut in cockily. It's very well known we're the worst at that event.

"Charlie, you've raised one hell of a warrior." Jasper says as he launches into the story of our victory.

"They both tie the rope around the tree and take this crossbow, and string up a rope between the tree, and then they just shimmy across it. Completely take out the climbing part which is their weakness, and turn it around." Alice and I high five as we claim our medals.

Dad looks distinctly proud.

"That's what you got to do in life kids. Face a problem by playing to your strengths."

We take the afternoon easy because tonight is the final kid event. The Night Hunt. Jasper strolls toward me as I toss darts boredly at a circle carved in the tree.

"Miss Swan it would be my distinct pleasure to be your partner in the Night Hunt tonight." I can only grin in response because he was my intended partner for this event.

"Let's talk strategy Mr. Hale." We spend the afternoon whispering in our intended partnerships about how tonight is going to go.

Once the sun sets we gear up. Night vision goggles, flashlights, and our guns. It's time to begin.

Jasper is really good at following a trail. We're currently tracking Emmett who leaves large deep imprints, and trashes the environment as he ambles through. He's focused on the path while I watch his six, at night everything looks so much different but then I become aware of my surroundings.

"Get down." I hiss pulling Jasper into a bush. Two glow in the dark paint splatters color the where we were just standing.

"Emmett was the decoy, we're being led into the creekbed."

There's a reason they want us specifically here. This is the lowest point for miles, and creek is surrounded on either side by great vantage points. If I'm correct, Emmett is in front of us, having led us here and Edward is somewhere behind, probably looping around to trap us.

"That's smart, gotta be Edward who thought of it, although it's something Rose and I would think of too." A thought occurs to me.

"It probably was Rose." I say peering around us. We're sitting ducks.

"Think about it, what do the others do when we get this far with a clear victor? Especially someone heading for 6 point championship." Jasper looks grim.

"Team up to take out the champion then double cross the alliance." He says. Exactly.

"We need to adjust our strategy, they're all working together now. You're against Rose, I'm taking on my brother, and then there's Alice and Edward, our significant others."

Jasper and I are facing a difficult situation. Up against our twin, and our love. The people who know us best.

"We can't rely on our usual bag of tricks they'll sniff it out. Bet you anything Rose knew you'd track Emmett." Jasper nods and stands, keeping low to the ground, he signals me to the left where we're under the cover of a tree.

"We don't have long, they'll start moving in and corner us if we wait too long." Jasper says quietly.

"Jas, this is going to sound crazy, but we need to ditch the goggles and go old school." Jasper's face rumples in confusion.

"Night vision goggles are great but they won't aim well if we blind them with our flashlights." I say taking off my goggles, Jasper follows suit and we turn begin again, guided by flashlight. Jasper pauses in our venture and pulls out a spool of fishing line, with a wink he winds it between the occasional tree. It will slow them down and we'll be able to hear them coming when they fall.

"Remember when we used to team up and hide walkie talkies and scare the bejeezus out of people?" Jasper chuckles under his breath.

"I like the way you think Swan." Jasper places a walkie talkie in a hollow tree on full volume, when we're a good distance we split up, Jasper heads back toward the walkie talkie, taking position in a tree near the hidden walkie talkie and I begin to talk.

"Jasper? Jasper where are you?" I keep repeating hoping to draw some of them out.

"Jasper?"

I repeat this for a few minute wondering aimlessly.

My walkie cracks to life, it's Jasper.

"Bella I got the girls but I'm down. Em and Ed are out there."

I turn off the walkie and flick off my light, pausing to assess what I can do. It's two against one. They're probably right behind me, having passed Jasper after the girls were taken out.

Briefly I contemplate scaling a tree and taking them out, but Edward saw me do that at Thanksgiving, and Emmett for the ATV War. They're probably looking up now, one scanning the treetops, the other watching for me to run behind a tree.

But none are looking down for me. The soft babble of the creek to my left gives me an idea and I move as quickly and quietly as I can toward it. When I get to the water I brace myself, biting into my lip to keep from crying out as I enter it's chilling depths. I squat down low, so that my nose and up are visible. The cold seeps into my bones, icy shards in my limbs, I feel like I'm waiting forever when I hear voices, I strain to hear it over the rushing of blood behind my ears.

"Her footprints head this way, careful, we're coming on the creek, look out for the trees." Edward says.

We'd never suspect someone hiding in the creek, it's especially freezing at night, only a crazy person would hide here. In the low moonlight Edward and Emmett become visible at the creek's edge.

I move stealthily, sucking in a breath and getting so low only my eyes are visible, I slowly raise my gun in the water, end poking out subtly, I take aim and…

"Loo-" Edward cries as he registers me. Glow in the dark paint splashes his chest and Emmett ducks behind a tree I slowly creep closer, holding the gun with one shaking hand while the other goes to my flashlight, Emmett ducks around gun raised and I turn on my light, blinding him as I take my shot. My arm is shaking and my finger is numb. I let off four shots before one hits home.

The cold air nips at my frozen skin, my teeth are chattering and I can't stop shaking.

"Jesus Bella, you're going to get hypothermia like that!" Emmett says. He takes my gun and bag of gear I left at the bank. I shrug out of my dripping jacket, wishing I had dry clothes.

"Come on we need to get you warm." Edward says putting an arm around my shoulder, I shiver into his side.

"I-I won." I manage.

"You're crazy Bella."

At camp I strip swiftly and wrap up in a blanket, then I go to the fire and wait for the shivers to stop.

Liz makes me a cup of hot chocolate and I take it was a shaking hand and sip at it.

Emmett starts the story about how he and Edward joined forces with the girls to ruin my 6 point championship. Jasper picks up to tell them about how we had to abandon our strategy and think outside of the box, with traps, and tricks.

He gets to the part where he managed to ambush the girls and then Edward caught on and shot it and then I take over.

"Jasper managed to tell me that he'd been shot and Alice and Rose were out. I knew Emmett and Edward weren't far behind and they were probably watching the trees, so I went got low, because they'd never look low." Emmett snorts.

"Yeah, you crouched down in that freezing creek for a few minutes." I shrug and nuzzle deeper into my blanket.

"It worked, I took out Edward, and then when Emmett ducked around the tree I blinded him with my flashlight and took him out."

Dad kisses my forehead and pats my shoulder.

"Jesus Bella I know you want to win but you pick less dangerous ways to do it?"

We all fall into companionable silence until Dale speaks up.

"I don't know why you risked your health for the 6 point championship, you don't have a chance tomorrow."

The girls have never won the girls versus boys baseball game. Ever.

That ends tomorrow, I'm going to make you eat those words Dale Hale.

There's a very distinct charge in the air at breakfast. The women are sitting apart from the men, and making as little conversation with them as possible. When they leave to go do shooting practice, we all form a circle.

"So what's the plan Bella?" Esme asks. I lay down a piece of paper with a baseball diamond drawn.

"One of the pros toward the men is they actually know what they're doing. They understand what each role needs, and fill it with a person who has that strength. They also play in a distinct way. Emmett slams it as far and hard as possible because he's not a fast runner, Edward hits it low to the ground so we scramble to collect it while he zooms around the bases.

First we need to understand how they operate, so we can effectively counter it, then we need to each be in the best position possible." Lillian nods slowly.

"That is smart, Dale's so good at riling us up with his jokes and misogyny sometimes, we don't focus." I slap my hand on the table.

"Exactly! Dale and Emmett are going to trash talk us, get us riled up. Cynthia and Rose you're the most susceptible to that." Cynthia and Rose both nod in agreement.

"Ed, Carlisle, and Edward are really good at playing sympathetic. Asking us if we're okay, if we're tired. We fall so naturally into that charm it disarms us, and we're not as ruthless as we need to me. Liz, Esme, and I need to watch this, be wary of them." Alice's hand shoots into the air.

"Jasper and William are going to play it quietly, hiding behind the other's sympathy and trash talk. They're be the ones orchestrating the whole game, William played in College and Jazzy's Junior Captain." I high five Alice enthusiastically.

"She is totally right. If we get to them, we throw strategy out the window, and it comes down to anticipating their moves."

Cynthia's mouth curls into a coy smile.

"Oh I know exactly how to do that."

Oh God no.

"I know that some of you are ladies, and this feels slutty, but this is empowering at it's finest, and frankly it's playing to our strengths."

"Playing to our assets you mean?" Lillian teases Cynthia. They both howl with laughter.

"How long have you had this planned?" I ask with narrow eyes, Cynthia just so happen to have these made? Not likely.

"For some time now, you were so determined to win, and I know you'd play dirty. I'm just so glad I finally get to do this."

"Alice I know you made these?" I hiss. She shrugs her shoulder in response.

"They look great Bell, we got this."

Our 'uniforms' are something out of _A League of Their Own._ It's a little dress that snaps to the side, a belt at the waist flatters our figure and the skirt hangs to our thighs. Under the skirt are little spandex shorts in case our butts show. Knee high socks and little tennis shoes complete the number, and each of us has a matching baseball cap. They're prettily made, in a soft grey, with black accents.

Just before we head off to the meadow where we usually play, I grab one last thing.

"Bella is that-" I nod and hold up the bat.

"My special bat, I figured we could use it to kick their asses today."

The looks on their faces when we stroll onto the field is hilarious. Edward's mouth falls open, and I watch his eyes dart to my legs, which are on prime display right now.

Discomfort ripples over the men as we all make a show of stretching out.

"Let's play." Cynthia says coyly and William gulps.

First inning and we're on defense.

Alice pitches, giving unnecessarily stretches of the leg as she winds up. Ed Sr. steps up to bat, I'm playing catcher, signalling the next play. I tap my nose three times and Alice nods.

She sends me three fast pitches, right down the line. Ed steps away and I grin, my plan was to dishearten them, send Alice to intimidate them.

"First out." Rose cries.

Emmett steps up next. I see Rose ready herself, Emmett's eyes keep occasionally drifting to her, perfect. Alice winds up, giving Emmett a pitch that's perfect for smacking. It sails into the air and Rose readies herself. Emmett runs to first and it's as he's on his way to second he glances at her. Rose goes into a lunge to catch the ball, and then promptly slips into a splits when it's safely in her glove.

Emmett stumbles.

"Second Out!" Rose calls tossing the ball back to Alice.

Edward steps up to the plate and winks down at me. I tap my nose three times. Alice will send her fastest, but I'm pretty sure Edward will have the reflexes to hit them.

He does.

He banks one and it goes low, rolling past second base. Edward rushes around the bases, getting to second before the ball is safely in Alice's glove. He's in prime position to get back home and Jasper knows it. That's why he has William step up to bat, but Jasper doesn't realize Edward is in prime position to see up my skirt as I squat. His eyes are bugging out as he watches me.

William hits the ball and Edward shakes his head belatedly running, but he's distracted. He only gets to third. Not his best dash.

Carlisle steps up, Esme at first readies herself. I make a slashing motion and she nods. Alice tosses, Carlisle hits, Liz scoops the ball and throws it at Esme who purposefully fumbles and turns and bends down to collect it. It's instant upskirt, and Carlisle falters, then Esme snaps up the ball and steps onto the base.

"THIRD OUT!" Rose screams.

Edward managed to get home so they have one point, but that won't last long.

I pick up my bat and point it at Emmett threateningly. It's empowering holding it in my hands.

Cynthia bats first, butt in the air, and posing, William's pitch lacks their usual punch. She gets a solid hit that rolls between second and third and she scores third base.

Rose steps up and makes a big show of swing the bat.

"Bet you can't catch this Em!" She calls out. He punches at his glove enthusiastically.

"Just try it babe, nothing gets passed me."

Rose laughs and steps up to plate.

"Bet you're catch won't be as good as mine." And just like that Emmett is thinking about Rose's catch.

Rose talked such a big game and made such a big show they don't suspect when she bunts it toward third, Cynthia gets to second, Rose gets to first.

Alice steps up, her first attempt at a bunt crosses the baseline.

"Foul!" Emmett shouts. William tosses again and Alice's second bunt again fouls.

Emmett laughs loudly.

"Come on Ali!"

Now that they're expecting a bunt, Alice hits it hard, it's low and rolls right passed Edward at shortstop who hadn't expected it. The bases are loaded so I call in our secret weapon Liz steps forward.

Liz is the best hitter on the team.

William throws the ball and Liz strikes it hard. It's sailing over second. Cynthia gets home, Rose manages to scrape by Alice lingers at second, and Liz ends up at first.

2-1 in our favor.

William rolls his shoulders and Lillian takes her time walking up, Alice zips from second to third and successfully steals the base. Lillian sends a grounder toward first and ends up getting herself out, but Alice manages to get home, and Liz is at second.

3-1, second inning, one out.

Esme bats a grounder to second, prompting Liz to stay, as Esme takes first. My next move is for the sake of strategy. I step up, and swinger clumsily and widely, striking out and giving us our second out.

Alice steps up and manages a successful bunt just shy of William. She takes first and Liz and Esme fill the rest of the bases.

Rosalie gets a strike and connects with the second pitch sending a beautiful pitch between second and third, but Edward is fast and he manages to catch it.

Third out, switch sides.

Jasper wisens to our ways and manages to lead his team successfully.

The game rages on and it's the ninth inning. We're batting. We've got two outs, the bases are loaded. And we're down my three. I step up the the plate.

I've struck out every inning for this exact moment.

Dale and Emmett hackle me as I step up. Dad pats me on the back. William winds up, the ball is released, and CRACK! The ball goes flying between second and third. It's unexpected.

I run for my life. Edward is chasing after the ball, just as I round second he throws it to third, Dale misses and it goes behind him. I sail passed third as Dale collects the ball. He throws it to Dad. It's close, the ball or me, it doesn't matter who gets there first because I'm running full speed and I slam into Dad, sending us both over the plate and the ball rolls away.

By one point. We won.

I hold the trophy over my head with a roar of triumph.

I did it. I won and I was the first six point champion.

 **A little bit of family rivalry, we see Bella's resourcefulness, and her courage.**


	18. Chapter 18

**After I wrote the very first chapter I wrote this, then I just had to fill in the middle. Here we are at the end, well almost, this is the penultimate chapter. The one right before.**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

We're all at Cynthia's. She's got the hugest closet and bathroom known to womankind. It's _the_ place for us girls to go to glam up. Galas, parties, and now… Junior Prom.

Cynthia is attending to Alice, curling her hair into beautiful little ringlets, and pinning a portion on the top of her head in a sassy little poof.

Lillian is applying a shimmering bronze to Rose's collarbones and shoulders.

Esme is curling my hair, while Liz carefully applies my eye shadow.

They're also in various states of glam, tonight the adults are having a huge Gala to support Dale's next reelection. It's really about spreading his name and keeping his rich supporters happy, mostly by telling awful jokes and serving overpriced wine.

My eyes are framed by long, thick lashes, shimmering golds and sultry browns make my eyes look warm. My skin has a glowing quality, and my lips are a pretty soft pink.

My hair is a tumble of curls, pinned to the side with the occasional little golden rhinestone to add sparkle.

I blush as I remove my robe and they help me into my dress. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice is covered in sparkly sequins. An extra bedazzled belt breaks up the dress at my waist and the material floats from there in a pretty soft waterfall of champagne fabric. I especially love that the sequins continue mid way down the dress like a shower of sparkles.

The girls and I decided to coordinate but with our own flair. Alice's dress reminds me of mine, except hers is gold, with a halter neckline. The dress hugs her body, where is gets a little flowy at the knees. The beautiful shimmery gold of her dress continues throughout where it fades, kind of like mine, except at the knees.

Rose's is the most stunning. Crystal embellished straps, with more crystal along the neckline. The dress hugs her body tightly, accentuating every curve. Her hourglass is on full display because the dress is tight on her bust, waist, and hips. With every movement the material shimmers with imbedded sparkles.

We've all decided to keep a sort of sparkly gold theme, the theme of Junior Prom is "A Night Under The Stars", we've decided to literally be stars.

"Our babies are growing up!" Esme croaks.

I step into my heels, reluctantly, and go to stand beside Alice and Rose.

"Look at you, absolutely stunning, and beautiful from the inside out!" Lillian enthuses

Cynthia has been taking pictures of us voraciously as we got ready, Alice Rose and I take several pictures, together, solo, in the light, looking away, smiling.

When the doorbell rings, they all squeal. You'd think it was them going to Prom.

"You wait here, I'll text you when it's time to make your entrance!" Cynthia says dashing from the room, the other Moms follow behind her in a flurry of curlers and robes.

"I'll go first! Rose you'll steal the show second, and Bella you'll finish us off! Our guys are going to lose it!" Alice declares fluffing her curls in the mirror. Rose self consciously looks over her elaborate updo. I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, you look absolutely amazing, my brother, and every guy on the planet, is going to think so too." She smiles brightly.

"Oh Bella, look at you! Look at us! I can still remember playing dressup in this very room as little girls. The dresses hung off us, I had braces, you were still gawky, Alice had that thick unmanageable hair." We all kind of grimace at our awkward selves.

"But we grew up." Rose muses softly gazing in the mirror, we all glance at it, at us. Together we're stunning. Neither outshining, nor blending in. We compliment each other, but play to different strengths. Alice takes on the fierce fashionista that can rock anything. Rose has her killer body on display. I look… I can't describe it, but I fit right in.

I feel beautiful.

Alice's phone buzzes and she tears out of the room her clutch in hand. I grab mine, mostly for the sake of my phone, ticket, emergency cash, and lipstick to refresh. The girls insist, the Moms do too. I don't have the intention of refreshing. I could care less.

At the top of the stairs, Alice is ready, descending with her spunky little skip. I can see her curls bounce with each movement.

Rose moves next, descending with sultry movements, swings of her hips and graceful sways. Damn what a tough act to follow.

I walk slowly, focusing on my steps as I ease down the stairs. I don't dare look up until I'm safely at the bottom, when I look up I'm not disappointed. Edward is devastating tonight. He's wearing a fitted black tux, the vest is champagne and slightly shimmery, like my dress. His tie is actually silvery and sparkling, against it all compliments my dress. A pretty orange pink rose is in the lapel of his jacket, his hair is as usual, a total mess. It looks like he's tried to tame it, but it's refused. I love his hair.

His mouth his an adorable awed 'o', his eyes bright and wide. He comes to greet me taking a hold of my hand.

"Bella." He breathes. "My God you're stunning." I blush and duck my head.

"You look handsome." I practically squeak. He shifts something on my wrist and I glance down, it's beautiful. The corsage is wrapped around my wrist with a stretchy, crystal bracelet, the corsage itself is made of another orange pink rose, along with some bits of Queen Anne's lace. It's beautiful.

I lift the flower and give a sniff. It doesn't smell like some florist shop, it smells fresh, sweet.

"I'm assuming your Mom let you raid her garden?" Edward's ears turn pink and I turn to Elizabeth who's beaming, and jumping up and down.

The other girls have beautiful corsages as well. Rose's is red, and Alice's is yellow.

Emmett and Jasper look handsome tonight. Emmett is going all black except a gold tie. Jasper is rocking a gold vest and black bowtie.

The parents crowd us for pictures. Couples, siblings, solos, with the parents.

When I pose with Carlisle and Esme, they both wipe away a tear and tell me I'm growing up too fast.

Dad is getting more and more red but keeps wiping at his eyes before the tears can be seen.

Finally, with words of encouragement, love, and congrats, we leave.

In true Prom fashion we all load into a limo, and then we're leaving the cul-de-sac and driving toward the Lodge, where the dance is being held.

The entire front has been transformed, I gape at the dazzling, twinkling fairy lights and beautiful sparkling stars and streamers. Alice and her crew really did an amazing job. Inside a silky blue material hangs, covering the rafters, I can see the occasional glitter of a 'star' in the material, it's all so beautiful. Edward's grip on my hand is gentle, he pulls me tight to his side as we pose for pictures. As a group, then as couples. I smile so bright I can feel my cheeks start to go numb.

I've never been this happy.

After pictures we dance around. Laughing and jumping to pumping bass, and riotous pop songs. When the songs get slow we twirl and dip, and flutter across the dancefloor. Edward keeps me upright, and for once I feel graceful.

"Oh Edward." I say placing my head on his chest, he holds me close as we sway.

"This is the most perfect night in existence." I breathe closing my eyes and feeling the movement. Edward presses a kiss to my forehead and I sigh.

"I know how you feel love, I can't believe how absolutely amazing you look tonight, for me. Jesus I'm the luckiest guy in this place." I giggle into his chest.

"You look amazing Edward, I'm sure all the girls are jealous of me right now." He chuckles and presses me closer.

The music stops and a light shines on the stage the DJ is placed at. Jessica Stanley stands in the light, a harsh pink dress with a plunging neckline in place. She's smiling widely.

"It's time to announce the Prom Royalty!" She announces. Claps and squeals ring out. I roll my eyes.

"First, the voting was crazy this year guys, it was super close!" Beside her Lauren and Mike are helping hold crowns and sashes.

"Forks High Junior Prom Duke and Duchess are…" The DJ plays a standard drum roll sound clip.

Jessica opens the envelope, her eyes flash with something, dislike, but she announces with a garish grin.

"Jasper Hale and Alice Brandon!" I gasp and begin clapping enthusiastically, calling out my encouragements. Edward and I exchange glances of mutual happiness.

Jasper and Alice gracefully walk on stage and take their sashes, Jasper's crown is a band, that glitters with fake jewels, and Alice's tiara is small and dainty. Smaller scale for the 'lower royalty'.

"And Forks High Junior Prom Prince and Princesss are…" Insert drum roll clip here.

Jessica opens the envelope and gapes, then grins fakely.

"Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale!" I gasp, both in happiness and shock. Rose was sure for Queen, she's the prettiest girl in school, if she's lost out that means… Tanya… I can't believe Tanya won. I glance over, Tanya looks smug, grinning from ear to ear. I narrow my eyes at her.

Rose and Emmett take their crowns and sashes with grace, Rose doesn't even seem phased, she smiles winningly and joins her date and Jasper and Alice off to the side.

It's the big reveal.

"Finally, Forks High School Junior Prom King and Queen." The drum roll is long drawn out. Jessica opens the envelope slowly, basking in the attention. She flicks it open, finally, and pulls out a card.

She actually gapes, gasps, her eyes get wide and she can't believe it. Shakily she says into the microphone.

"Edward Masen and Bella Swan." I freeze.

I… what? I thought I'd been nominated as a joke, out of sympathy. I didn't think anyone would actually vote for me! My friends beam proudly down at me. My peers, they all look on, expectantly. Edward takes my hand and pulls me onto the stage. I can't believe it.

The crown is placed on my head delicately, and the sash draped over my shoulder. Edward presses a kiss to my temple.

"Smile." He breathes into my ear. I look up at him, sparkling green eyes, mischievous smile, slightly crooked crown.

I can't help but to smile at him.

Pictures are taken, and then we are in the center of the dancefloor alone, dancing slowly to Ed Sheeran's All of These Stars.

"God you're so beautiful." Edward breathes. I warm under his praise and giggle as he spins me.

"And everyone knows it Bella. You didn't win because of some fluke, you won because you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen." I blush hotly and breath in his cologne.

"I love you." I whisper up to him. He smiles down at me tenderly, his eyes soft.

"I love you Bella, forever and always." I hum in response and close my eyes as we sway. We leave soon after, cuddled together in a swarm of happiness and love.

"No one deserves it better than you." Rose says giving me a hug, I detect no lie, she's genuine. Always.

"It means a lot coming from you guys." I breath, tears in my eyes. We pull into the neighborhood and head into Rose and Jasper's house. The limo pulls away and it's just us. We all collapse in the living room, and kind of look around in awe.

"We won." Alice announces, bouncing in place. "I just knew we would. We showed Tanya, Irina, and Kate didn't we." The men roll their eyes, but you can tell they're glad to win out over Felix, Demetri, and Alec. We girls just cackle victoriously.

A loud bang sounds from outside and we pool around the front window. Standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, is a group of people. At least a dozen. The bang is repeated and I notice someone with a sledge hammer on the other side of the gate. My blood runs cold.

They're attacking the generator, why? The power flickers off, all the houses are bathed in darkness, even the streetlight in front of the Masen's is dim. The figures are illuminated by flares and the moon.

"Bella." Someone says into a megaphone. I immediately pale and begin to shake.

"It's James." I whisper, already my breathing becomes erratic.

"Little Bella, you tricked me, I went all the way to Florida to find you." I begin to cry. "But your old school doesn't really protect its students, it was too easy to find you once I realized your trick." Edward holds me tight, I close my eyes and cling to him, crying softly.

He's found me.

And my friends.

"This little setup posed quite a problem for me. Your Dad really knows what he's doing, keeping the danger out." He chuckles into the megaphone and it echoes darkly around the neighborhood. I shiver.

Alice and Rose are crying softly as well. Guilt settles heavily on me, this is all my fault.

"I've been watching for awhile, trying to find a way in and I realized something." I feel like throwing up.

"It keeps the danger out, but when proper precautions are in place, it also locks you in." I sob loudly.

I'm trapped, like before.

"I'm going to play with you Bella, I have much longer this time, and you'll find that you won't be able to make any little phone calls." I whip around in alarm. Emmett pulls out his phone and dials. The phone bares a disconnected signal symbol. We all fumble for our phones and find the same thing. No signal. Jasper tries the home phone.

"They've cut the phone wire." He states gravely.

"Run little Bella, hide. I'm going to kill all of you, and I'm saving you for last." I bend over and struggle to breath.

"No, no, no, no." I sob.

"Bella." Edward and Emmett say, they're faces are both grave, stony.

"We're going to be okay Bella. We know this neighborhood like the back of our hands. There's more of us, and we have the advantage of knowing they're here. We need to keep a level head Bella. Remember all of Dad's lectures, we need to keep calm, deep breaths Bella. We'll be okay." I nod shakily and struggle to inhale deeply. Jasper is at the window, watching.

"They've cut the power and backup generator, we won't be able to open the fence. The good news is they haven't made a move yet, they're just standing there, trying to scare us."

It's working.

Rose wipes away tears and takes a deep breath.

"We'll do what your Dad did last time. We'll ram the gate." Hope shines through me and we all run to the garage. Rose takes the key from the wall and we all load in.

"Ready?" Rose asks face pulled in fierce determination. We all nod.

"Sorry Dad." She breathes. Then she turns on the Hummer and tears through the garage door. The small army scatters in alarm and I cringe and grin when I hear the thump of a body. Rose presses down on the gas and it roars with rage. Too late she realizes what we all realized.

"Shit!" She screams. The Hummer hits the gate, it dents outward, but all motion is stopped by a dark SUV on the other side of the gate. None of us are wearing seatbelts. Rose and Emmett plunge into the dash, airbags deploys violently. I bang harshly on the back of the passenger seat and Alice is tumbled on the floor.

James's chuckle echoed through the neighborhood.

"That Jessica Stanley sure likes to talk, she was all too willing to dish out on the elusive snobs on the hill. Like the time you got locked in and had to ram the gate."

"Out. We need to get out." I mumble shaking my aching head.

"Quick, Rose, they're on your side." I open my door and am swiftly followed my Edward, Alice and Jasper. Emmett hops out the front and pulls a dizzy Rose with him. We race to my house, it's the closest.

"Run Bella, try to hide. This makes it all the more fun!" We get inside and slam the door shut. Emmett locks it, Jasper runs to the back. The boys all make their way around locking windows and doors.

"You're trapped Bella, can you feel it?" James mocks.

Jasper returns and glances out the window.

"They're not moving yet, but his friends are getting antsy, man if only we had…" Jasper pauses and smiles. Emmett's expression is dark.

"Dude this is not the fucking time do you see what's going on?" He growls. Jasper grabs ahold of the lapels of Emmett's jacket and shakes him.

"Do you realize where we are?" He demands. Emmett's expression is confused, angry.

"Yeah, trapped in my house with some nutbag after my sister." Jasper shakes his head and keeps grinning.

"The War House." Edward breaths. Realization dawns on us.

"Dad's study." Emmett and I say at the same time. We race to it. I curse my heels and dress as I do so.

Inside Dad's study Emmett makes swift work, taking a picture of he and me and smashing it, a small key falls out. He swiftly opens Dad's gun rack and we all take whatever we can carry. I'm armed with a glock and a pistol. All the boys shoulder rifles and Jasper has a semi automatic. Us girls stick to handguns.

Glass shatters and we all jump and run to the door, we don't make it that far down the hall before we're cut off. I duck into the laundry room and the others follow behind me. Emmett locks the door then pushes the washer in front of it. Jasper pushes the dryer against the door to the backyard.

There's a loud bang at the door.

"Bella." James croons through the wood. I begin to shake violently. It's so familiar. Edward places a hand on my back.

"Sweet Bella, didn't you learn the last time? I did, I'm prepared to take this door down." I hear the startup of a chainsaw and scream. It turns off and I sigh.

"Tell you what Bella, I'm in the mood for a good game. I'll let you hide in there the same amount of time as the last time remember dear? Twenty six minutes Bella and then I'll come in." I begin to cry again. It's like that night all over, stuck waiting for thirty three minutes until the final seven when I decided to come out and face them. Twenty six minutes to hide.

Jasper sets a timer on his watch and looks around grimly. The laundry room serves as the mudroom to the house from the backyard. It stores all of our outside combat stuff, as well as a few odds and ends from the house.

He picks up a Sharpie from the discarded washer items basket and starts sketching something on the wall.

I realize it's a rough sketch or our neighborhood. The circle surrounded by houses, five yards drawn out roughly.

"We can't take the gate." Jasper says slashing an 'X' through the gate. "So we're going to have to get to Edward's house." He circles a spot he's shaded along the fence. Of course! Our escape hole!

"We can't risk running in the open so we're going to need to head _around_ the neighborhood instead of across the street." I balk as he draws a dotted line along our path.

"We'll go through the backyard and into the Mama Esme's yard, from there it gets tricky because the lilacs block our path and backyards are our best bet at avoiding detection. We'll need to go inside and climb through the tree between her house and mine." I pale at this.

"That's going to be the riskiest moment, we'll be in the open, we'll have to be alert, our best shooters ready. If you see movement take it out. It's us or them." We all nod grimly. Jasper continues.

"From there it's out of our house and to the Brandon's, then a dead sprint to the hole. Now I saw a dozen of them including James and Victoria, there's one outside the gate making sure the power remains off, probably as a guard too. We took out one with the Hummer and injured another, I saw him limping away. That's twelve left, or really eleven and a half."

We're silent as we mull over what we're about to do.

"This is going to be hard, even if we weren't wearing dresses." Rose says disdainfully gesturing down to her dress.

I grin and smack Emmett's arm.

"Thank God you ran out of underwear today. I did laundry you oaf." I open the dryer and pass out clothes, Emmett's basketball shorts and shirts for the guys, my own sweats and T shirts for us girls. We all turn away from each other and swiftly change. Then we dig through the basket of shoes, Thank God we get so trashed here we all keep a pair of throw away shoes for the obstacle course. They're broken in and ready.

Edward pulls down the old bulletproof vests Dad gave us for our practices and we put them on.

"Under the clothes. They're less likely to go for arms or head if they think the chest is unprotected." We put our vests on under our clothes and saddle up our weapons.

"What's our time?" Alice asks. Jasper checks his watch.

"Twelve minutes." I gulp.

"This is the time to prove that all of our years sneaking around when we were grounded count for something. To show Dad proud, and use all that training he hoped we never had to use. Don't hesitate to shoot, leave no man behind, don't do anything stupid." Emmett levels us each with a long look.

"We've got a lot of advantages here. Home field, we know this neighborhood better than all of them. We've got all this equipment, with their flares and flashlights we'll be able to see them, the night vision gear will help us utilize the dark." I praise Dad and all of the equipment he gave us. Now all the night paintball games make a ton of sense. Edward's speech about advantages boost some morale inside of me. Still I feel the need to warn them.

"James is going to play this out. He's probably instructed them not to kill us outright. He wants to torture, a game. He'll want to pick you all off and make me watch. For the guys it will be quick, he likes knives, you can overwhelm him physically, he's not used to fighting back. He blitzes them or subdues them. For the girls he'll draw it out, I'm going to be honest, he likes to rape." The men growl at this and I gulp, Rose and Alice look pale, I know I'm shaking.

"He was surprised when I fought back, and I was able to hold them off, get some good hits in. use everything you have." I shake and disengage the safety on my gun.

"He'll have them at the backdoor soon if not already, we better move out now." The boys lift the dryer to avoid making noise. Jasper takes one of Alice's heels to the wall violently.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emmett hisses. Jasper levels him with a sarcastic raised eyebrow.

"Do you want them know exactly what our plan is? The element of surprise is one of our few advantages here and I'm taking it." Edward and Emmett grab a shoe and tear apart the wall with our map.

"What are you doing? Trying to go through the wall?" Victoria cackles.

"It won't work Bella." She giggles, I hear her steps down the hall.

"If the opportunity presents itself, I'm killing that bitch." Rose hisses softly. I kind of grin, I'm sure it's a grimace.

Jasper glances at his watch and nods.

Jasper, as the best shot, is the first out the door, he waves us forward after. We're all on the deck. Jasper holds up a hand and holds up his rifle. We still when we see the blinding glare of a flare through our goggles. He ushers us back and we head toward the other end of the deck, swiftly hopping over the rail. Alice pulls the rope that opens the lever of the gate and we all rush into Mama Esme's yard.

It's blissfully empty.

"That Dad of yours sure is prepared Bella." The megaphone echoes. I gasp softly but continue to follow my friends through Mama Esme's backdoor. We're all so sure the gate will protect us the doors are left open. It's both a blessing and a threat.

Jasper ducks around the corners of Mama Esme's waving us clear and through the house.

"Spread out men. I want 'em alive, but feel free to make them hurt." James announces. I stifle a sob and continue rushing upstairs. In the room she designed for Alice we open the window slowly.

"Rose you go first, once you're on the roof you keep watch. You're the next best shot." Rose nods and begins her climb.

"Emmett you go next, Bella please for the love of God don't slip." I flush and nod shakily, my stomach in knots.

"Edward you follow, you two can keep an eye on Bella." Jasper is in the window watching out for Rose as he directs us. Emmett steps out, and I follow behind, taking his hand as he helps me find purchase. Edward follows and then Alice.

We move as swiftly as safely as possible. I'm not the one to slip. Alice does. She gives a sharp squeal, and Jasper jumps forward to steady her. Shots ring out and I glance around with a small shriek. It's Rose, gun in hand, a stern face of grim determination.

"I got the one with the limp and his friend. That puts us at ten." She whisper yells. We open her window and quickly climb in. Our location has been given away.

In Rose's room we regroup. Jasper taking the lead. Followed by Rose and me, Edward Alice, and Emmett rounding up the back. We ease down the hall and pause when we hear shattering glass down below. Jasper waves us into his room and we all rush in. The door is shut quietly and locked. Jasper pulls out the rope ladder he keeps in his closet for when he sneaks out with the boys.

Thank God for Emmett and his big buffoon ass falling off the roof.

Jasper perches on the roof as Rose flies down. Emmett goes next, then me, Edward, Alice. Three shots ring out. I glance around my friends, no one is bent over in pain. Jasper jumps off halfway down.

"They're moving in, I got two, Run!" Our next destination is the poolhouse. We're trying to avoid being in the open as much as possible. We run in a small herd, guns poised to shoot. Shots ring out. Rose drops with a gasp. I scream out when burning pain emanates from my leg. I collapse in a heap, clutching my leg.

"Bella!" It's Edward. He gets a firm hold, taking me in his arms, and keeps running, over his shoulder I see Rose perched on Emmett's shoulder. She's watching over his back, gun at hand. She's shooting anyone behind us. I look around, someone approaches from the right. I shoot. He falls, I don't feel a thing.

The bullet in my leg reminds me, it's us or them.

We make it to the pool house and pause for breath. It's not exactly secure, but they're less likely to blitz a building made of glass.

"How many?" I ask.

"I managed to take down one, the other is injured." Rose breaths.

"I got one too." I breath reloading my gun. We all take the time to reload.

"So thats. Eight, seven, six, minus a half." Jasper is counting on his fingers. "Five and a half. " He says with a nod. Emmett glances worriedly at me.

"You're hit Bella." I grit my teeth and nod.

"It's not so bad. Just my leg, it's mostly flesh. I know the pain of a broken leg bone, and this isn't it."

"Rose?" She stands beside Emmett, nursing her right side.

"Hit the vest, but it stings like a bitch, you don't take the bullet, but you definitely feel it." She sighs with gritted teeth.

"Okay, we've been here too long. Let's go." Out the other door we run a straight line toward Edward's backyard, we're so close.

More shots, we're all turning frantically and shooting with gusto. All the competitions in the woods, all the paintball wars, they're put to the test. Many of our shots ring true, but unfortunately so do many of theirs. Alice cries out and drops her gun, clutching a hand tightly over her shoulder. Edward collapses with a groan landing on me. We both get up quickly, I shakily survey him for blood. It's a shot to the back, right on the edge of the vest. The bullet managed to break skin and he's bleeding. I opt to limp along, he's in no condition to carry me now. It's only a small pain, and I don't feel it when I think of how close we are to escape.

"Just three more. James, the bitch, and… great shot Emmett, now it's just them, and maybe the douche at the gate, I think he might have climbed in. Keep going." We make it to the hole. Alice is ushered through first. Followed by Jasper. Rose goes next. I'm about to go when a gun sounds and voice calls out.

"Move and I'll shoot your pretty boy in the head." I turn and find Victoria her gun poised to shoot. I pale.

"That's right. Guns, toss them away." She barks. Reluctantly we toss our guns away.

"Run guys, get help!" I scream to Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

We can do this. We can do this. I'm not alone. I'm not alone. From Elizabeth's beloved garden walks evil incarnate. The devil walking.

James.

He's smirking.

"Ah Bella, and big brother, and the boyfriend. What a wonderful little group." Victoria cackles.

"Tell me Edward, have you had that sweet pussy yet?" Both boys growl menacingly in response. I try to stand strong, to not shake and cry. I won't show this monster my fear. Not again. He won't win.

"Touchy." James jokes.

"Big brother, walk forward, slowly." Emmett grits his teeth and slowly walks forward wary of the gun Victoria is pointing at him. A knife flashes in James hand and I cry out.

"The vest." James hisses. Emmett pulls his shirt and vest off.

"Kneel." I can see Emmett physically restrain himself and fall to his knees. He's holding his chin high, glaring. Please Emmett, don't do anything stupid, don't get killed.

I'm crying.

So much for holding strong.

"Do you want to save him Bella?" I cry out a broken 'yes'. James smirks and idly twirls his knife as he circles Emmett.

"Take off the shirt and vest Bella." He hisses with a grin. Edward stills beside me, Emmett tenses up. I shake.

"I won't repeat myself Bella." The knife flashes, Emmett cries out and it plunges into his arm. I scream and pull my shirt over my head, then tear off my vest.

My strapless cream bra is the only thing covering my breasts.

"I wonder what will be more fun. To fuck you with an audience of the people who love you most, or to kill them in front of you." I sob heavily, holding my arms over my front. James shakes his knife at me.

"Nu-uh Bella, arms down." My arms drop. He smirks.

"I could always kill one in front of you then fuck you in front of the other." he laughs.

"The question is, which one?"

I'm shaking like a leaf. Edward has begun to shake, so has Emmett. I'm not sure if it's out of fear or rage. I know I feel both.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the glock a few feet away. I need a distraction. I need to stall.

"Please." I utter. "Just take me. I'll do whatever you want." I ease a step slowly. It's dark, and they're only guided by flashlight. Hopefully they can't see me easing for my gun.

James smirks, I shudder, I use this to pretend to stumble and sob. I shift further over.

"Little Bella, tell me, are you a virgin?" I shake and quiver, avoiding the answer. He smirks.

"You are? Little Eddy hasn't had that yet. Mmmm I want him to watch." Edward cries out with outrage, I take that as a distraction and lunge for the gun. Swiftly I raise it and release the clip into Victoria who had it trained on Edward. Emmett jumps from the ground and punches James in the face, Edward follows and the two are beating him violently.

With a grim face both raise their guns to shoot. I surge forward.

"No." I say. I hate this monster and I want to see him dead. I do. But not at their hand like this, self defense is one thing, this is cold blooded. This, is lowering themselves to his level, and I won't let my best boys go down like that.

"Don't lower yourselves to his level. You're better than this." Emmett nods lightly and grabs James by the ponytail.

They walk to me slowly, Edward pulls his shirt off and places it on me. We limp for the hole.

Outside we find footprints and a bloodtrail.

They ran down the street, probably to the Newtons to call help. There's a dead guard by the gate. I didn't even remember hearing the shot. My boys each help hold me up, we rest on the side of the SUV blocking the gate. Help arrives quickly. Minutes.

Sirens blare, and lights flash. Our friends run up to us then. We all hug and cry, gripping our loved ones tightly.

Alice has a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Rose is bruised and banged up, possible fractured or broken rib. Emmett is bruised, knife wound in the arm. Edward has the gunshot wound on his shoulder and back, not to mention other bruises. I've got a gunshot wound to the leg. Jasper seems alright, besides a few bruises, possible broken ribs?

The EMT's load us up.

An officer cuffs James and loads him into the back of a cop car.

We ride together, three to an ambulance. Emmett and Edward never leave my side. Jasper looks over his sister and Alice.

As we drive to the hospital I start to laugh and cry hysterically.

"It's over." I say with joy. "It's over." I repeat as I cry. The EMT advises me to calm down or they'll sedate me. Edward, Emmett and I do the grounding technique, both squeezing one of my hands.

At the hospital we all scream and yell when they try to separate us. That's when the parents arrive and they make hell. There's shouting, threatening, glares, and hostilities. We're all grouped together in a large ER room where doctors go over our injuries.

Our parents got us together but can't come in the room while we're being worked on.

I get the bullet removed and stitches. It was just a flesh wound after all.

Alice is told she needs surgery, the bullet is lodged in her scapula, and there's a bit of bone damage and shards. She gives us each a hug before being wheeled away.

Edward get's a removal and stitches.

Emmett gets stitches and an xray. His ribs are bruised, he'll be okay.

Rose and Jasper both have broken ribs, but they're not splintered so the doctors set them and wrap them tightly.

When we're patched up the parents are let in. They're crying, screaming, demanding answers. Hugging and kissing.

"Can we tell the story at once? With everyone present, I don't want to tell this several times like last time." Esme's eyes are soft and she nods.

"Of course dear. Of course." Dad holds me tightly crying outright. Petting my hair and telling me he loves me over and over. I sniffle and cry softly and whisper back I love him. When he moves on to Emmett. Esme swoops in and hugs me tight.

"Sweet, brave Bella. I love you, we should have been there." I shake my head in her embrace, tears in my eyes.

"This isn't anyones fault." I state making eye contact with everyone.

"Not any or you or even any of us. It's the fault of two sick fucks." No one corrects my language.

Carlisle is bouncing around hugging us and looking over our injuries and charts. He also ducks out often to get news on Alice and feed it back to Cynthia and William who are holding onto each other for dear life.

We're all hug, parents going to each child and checking them over. Holding them close and kissing our heads and cheeks. There are tears all around.

When Alice comes back she's a little out of it, but patched up. Her parents rush to her, and every other parent follows soon after.

Dad's deputy Harry Clearwater joins us and the expectant looks fall to us. We all glance around and nod. I take a deep breath and begin.

"We were at the Hale's for a movie night and sleepover." I grin weakly. "We all won Prom royalty." It seems so silly, but that small piece of happiness and normalcy keeps me together. The parents smile softly, my friends do too. We share a moment we were supposed to have, joy over our Prom win. Then we launch back into the story.

"We heard a bang so we went to the window, there were like a dozen guys in the road. Someone was taking out the power and the generator." My breathing picks up.

"James had a megaphone, he told us he'd been watching us, that the gate was tricky, but he discovered that it locked us in, he cut the phone lines, and jammed our cell signals." Dad swears violently and shakes with rage in his seat.

"We tried to ram the gate." Rose continues, I exchange a look of gratitude as she takes over. "We took your hummer and we broke through the garage, and mowed down one of them." Dale grins and mumbles 'Atta girl'.

"But Jessica fucking Stanley told them all about us and they anticipated this, they blocked the gate with another vehicle and we crashed."

I see rage on Esme's face. Rage like I've never seen before.

"That big mouthed, jealous, stupid, little bitch!" She shrieks. Alarm rings over all of us. Esme just swore, and spoke bad of another. She's practically seething. Carlisle pulls her into a hug. I grin softly.

"They were swarming so we all ran into our house." Emmett continues. "We locked all the doors and windows and waited and then Jasper reminded us all that we were at the War House." Grins of realization spread across the parent's faces. Harry pats Dad on the back who smiles proudly. The other parents exchange nods and encouragements.

"We went to the study and loaded up on weapons, we got cornered in the laundry room so we barricaded the doors with the washer and dryer." We all turn to Jasper.

"That's when Jasper basically saved our asses." Emmett says. Jasper rolls his eyes, but grins.

"I managed to make a plan. I guess all the strategy training helped Charlie." Dad wipes away a tear and Dale and Lillian beam.

"We couldn't take the gate, and there was a guard. There's that hole in the Masen's backyard to get under the wall, but we couldn't run across the street. So I made a plan. Out the backdoor to Mama Esme's. We couldn't risk exposing ourselves. James was taunting Bella he said he'd give her the same amount of time to hide before he came in. He had a chainsaw, and we had twenty six minutes." I sniffle softly and wipe at my cheek. Emmett pulls me into his side.

"From Mama Esme's we go through Alice's room because the lilacs are impossible, and the front was too heavily guarded. We scaled the tree to our house." Jasper shakes his head.

"Rose went first, she's the second best shot, I watched from my side, she watched from hers and we protected the others as they climbed." Lillian and Dale are getting hugs from the parents and thank yous.

"I thought it would be Bella to slip." I roll my eyes and lug a pillow at him. He chuckles softly.

"It was me." Alice says. "I screamed and they heard me. See they had flashlights and flares but we had Charlie's night vision gear. We could see them but they couldn't see us very well." Edward Sr. embraces Dad and thanks him tearfully. They all do. Dad's crying and mumbling he's just glad we knew what to do with it all.

"They heard us and rushed. Rose shot two and protected us." Dale gives a loud 'Atta girl'. Dad beams at her. Edward picks up.

"From Rose's room we moved through the house, you should have seen Jasper he was total cop mode. Ducking around corners, silently waving us and commanding us with hand signals." A hearty 'That's my son' rings out.' from Dale.

"We heard them break in, so we went out Jasper's window, used the old rope ladder he keeps to sneak out." Jasper looks bashful. His parents are too happy to be mad.

"From there it was total chaos. They knew where we were and we had a lot of open distance from the house to the poolhouse. That's when Bella took the bullet to the leg. I carried her. Rose got shot too, lucky it was the vest." Rose grumbles about her broken rib. "Emmett hefted her up and we ran." Dad embraces Edward and thanks him for saving me. Edward's ears get pink. His parents remark about how noble and amazing he is. I couldn't agree more. Lillian and Dale embrace Emmett and Jasper and Dad express how proud and thankful they are. Rose picks up again.

"I was shooting over Emmett's shoulder, and Bella was catching strays. At the poolhouse we regrouped and realized we were down to five and a half." At the parents confused faces Rose smirks.

"One was injured, he got lucky." She states offhandedly. I snort and laugh.

"Rose and Jasper were so fierce. They kept watch and went first and last to keep us safe, and Jasper was the mastermind." Jasper shakes his head at me with a rueful smile.

"Fuck you should have seen Bella. She was terrified, she was reliving her worst nightmare and she's packing around that glock like a beast." I roll my eyes.

"Emmett kept hauling our asses in line," Rose adds with a warm smile. Emmett grins and glances at Edward.

"Edward kept my sister together and in one piece." We all grin at each other. Edward looks to Alice.

"Alice you little sprite, you took the worst hit out of all of us and kept going." She beams and continues the story.

"We counted how many were left and what injuries we had. Then we ran with everything we could for the hole. That's when the rest of us got shot, Edward couldn't carry Bella but with a bullet in her leg she kept going. And Emmett kept a hold of Rose even though he was in pain. Jasper and I went through the hole first, then Rose. then…" Alice breaks off and begins to cry.

Emmett speaks up.

"Then Victoria caught us from behind just as Bella was going to run. She urged the others to get help and Victoria had us throw our guns aside. James came then." Emmett tenses and grits his teeth, his bruised and battered knuckles strain as he makes fists. I sooth my hand over them and finish.

"He made Emmett go forward, and take off his shirt and vest, then he made him kneel."I say softly. Emmett is shaking with fury. I hug him tightly.

"He asked me if I wanted to save him…" I'm crying to hard to speak. Edward speaks then, his tone cold, and hard.

"James told her to take off her shirt and vest." He practically growled. Dad yelled out 'Son of a bitch!' loudly. Emmett hugs me close.

"When she didn't do it immediately he stabbed Emmett, so she did." Emmett grins softly.

"The whole time he's taunting her. Trying to get her to break. He kept saying shit like he should kills us in front of her or…" Emmett gulps and growls lowly. "Or make us watch."

Dad is belligerent with rage. He's not the only one. Edward Sr. is shaking with rage. Carlisle is pacing menacingly. Dale is clenching and unclenching his fist. William's eyes are pure murder.

The Moms… well the Moms could kill with their glares.

Alice, Rose and Jasper are hearing this for the first time. They shake and gasp.

"The whole time though Bella stayed strong." Edward says with warm regard. "She was crying sure, but I could see the rage underneath. And they didn't notice but she kept shifting toward the gun she tossed away. She pretended to stumble and everything." I blush and shake my head.

"I distracted him, telling him he could do whatever he wanted to me." Growls fill the air.

"Then I lunged for the gun and shot Victoria, I don't know how many times I unloaded the clip." I say shaking my head. Dad grins at me, they all do.

"I took advantage of the distraction and punched James in the fucking face. I was on top 0f him, beating the shit out of him Edward joined in." Emmett grinned grimly to Edward who nodded.

"He's out cold and we're about to do it." Edward says softly, the statement creates a powerful silence.

"Then Bella says no. She says if we do it like that, we'd just sink to his level, and I wasn't about to be anything like that animal."

"By then Jasper, Alice and Rose had made it to the Newton's, and we didn't wait long before help came." I said with a small grin.

"It was a matter of minutes." I say with a deep sigh.

"When we finally got to call for help, it only took minutes." I laugh at this.

Dad takes a deep breath and smiles, tears dance in his eyes.

"I run a tight ship, but after everything with you I came down on my team, they didn't let me down." Dad says patting Harry's back.

Harry leaves them after gathering a few other details and assuring us James is going nowhere.

The parents all regard us.

William speaks first.

"We can't begin to tell you how incredibly brave you all were tonight." He grins at all of us. Cynthia jumps in after her husband.  
"You stuck together, kept one another safe, calm, and most importantly alive." Her eyes sparkle with warmth. Pride.

Carlisle is next.

"You played to your strengths, using all the Charlie's training, all of your talents to survive." He shakes his head in wonder.

Esme smiles brightly.

"My sweet children. You faced a nightmare tonight, you were outnumbered, one of you faced your greatest fear, and never once did you let it break you." She winks at me, I grin.

Ed Sr. clears his throat.

"It amazes me how well you knew the neighborhood, I can recall all of the memories of you running around, climbing out windows, sneaking through that wall when you thought we didn't know." He grins crookedly, it's an Edward Masen grin. "The way you maneuvered, it's like something out of a fiction, yet you did it. You made us so proud tonight." I sniffle and Elizabeth breams at us all, especially her son.

"You were so smart, banning together, you maintained focus, did things that were not easy, faced things that will haunt you, yet here you are, alive, stronger." She wiped a tear. "So dearly loved."

Dale grins heartily at us.

"We always thanked Charlie for teaching you guys to protect yourselves. Whenever boys would come messing with you girls we never had to worry, you always handled them. Then of course our boys would chase them off." He chuckled. "We were always thankful for the training but hoped you'd never have to use it. Yet tonight all those skills came to light. The strategy, the nightvision, the shooting. I thought the paintball fights were a game, a way to entertain you. But all those skills came to light tonight, and it saved your lives." Dale grinned at Dad. Dad wiped a tear away.

Lillian wiped away a few tears.

"I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of all of you. Tonight we saw the very best of you. Even injured you endured, even frightened, you fought. Trapped and cornered, they planned this out to make it as frightening and horrifying as possible, yet you escaped, you bested them, and you saved each other." She shakes her head in disbelief. "I always knew you were special. That you were all talented, smart, amazing children. What you did tonight… it's unbelievable."

Dad steps forward and clears his throat.

"When Emmett and Bella were born all I could do was gape in horror. I'd seen things on the force, I'd heard terrible stories. I looked down at my tiny children. My son, my daughter, and I couldn't see harm done to them. Renee called me obsessive, called the backyard excessive and violent." Dad sighs heavily. "It was one of the things that tore us apart. She wanted you to be innocent of the world. To be children. But I wanted you to know that the world can be dangerous I wanted you to be prepared. I heard of children who didn't know to turn off the safety of a gun or to shoot straight and they lost their lives. I knew of girls who were attacked by men bigger than them and couldn't do anything." Dad tears up.

"So I taught you to defend yourselves. I gave you access to police equipment. I encouraged you to go in the backyard and learn how to shoot and avoid getting shot." Dad pauses smiling down at us.

"Jasper, you kept these kids safe. You stayed cool under pressure, made a plan, kept them going, and kept them safe." Jasper nodded with a grin.

"Rose, you faced some of the scariest moments in this situation. Going first and placing your faith in your friends. You stood in the open and protected them as they moved, you stayed level headed, and focused." Rose grinned with a slight blush.

"Alice, you were always the least responsive to the lessons, and I worried about you. But tonight you showed your strength, staying with the team, taking a bullet and enduring. You had to make the tough decision to stay for your friends or run and get help, and you made the brave choice, the right choice." Alice nodded tearfully.

"Edward." Dad pauses his breath catching. Edwards sits forward. "Jesus kid if I didn't like you dating my daughter before I certainly do now." Edward beams. "This was a situation we all feared. Bella's been having nightmares and in this situation it would have been easy, and expected, for her to shut down. You kept her calm, her carried her as they shot at you, you defended her to the end. I'm proud to have known you, and watch you grow up to be the man you are, and I hope to one day call you my son." Edward's grin is wide, crooked, delighted.

Dad levels his eyes on Emmett. Emmett squares his shoulders.

"I've never been prouder of you son. Tonight you really showed the world who you are. You protected your friends fearlessly. Didn't even blink when you faced pain, you carried that girl or yours to safety and faced death to keep your sister safe." Emmett pulls me into a tight hug.

"You are a worth ten of the best men I know." Emmett wipes a tear away and grins.

Dad gazes at me and his mustache twitches.

"My little Bella." I sniffle and roll my eyes. "Phoenix was a traumatizing event, and you managed to ground yourself, continue living. Tonight… tonight was a night we all prayed would never happen. It must have been hard. Terrifying. But you stayed strong. Your friends all helped, but in the end _you_ decided to fight. To try. I didn't hear once about you tripping. I heard about you running with a bullet in your leg. Facing the monsters who've terrorized you for months. What absolutely shocks me, is your humanity. You could have lost yourself to revenge, and no one would have blamed you. We all would have, your brother and Edward, they were about to. But something, somewhere in all of your teachings, Carlisle's infinite belief in the worth of every soul, William's moral lessons, Liz and Esme's teachings on being the better person, somewhere you listened, and you learned, and you showed greater courage, by doing what you felt was right, instead of what was easy. Baby girl you make me proud to be a Father." I begin to cry and jump up and embrace him.


	19. Chapter 19

Reporters are pooled around the entrance to the cul-de-sac. Halted from hounding us by a bright line of police tape.

We've become a sensational story.

After Phoenix it was hushed up to protect my anonymity, now the whole damn thing has blown up. From Phoenix to now the details are pouring in, and reporters are desperate for more than what the police have give them.

We can't run amuck in the neighborhood anymore, in fact that's the opposite of what we want to do. We're only here to gather essentials, Mama Esme rented a house outside of town, where we'll stay until the neighborhood is no longer a crime scene, and the reminders of that night are gone. I steadfastly avoid looking around at the evidence of what occurred and focus solely on my mission. Gather my things.

I fill my duffel and suitcase with clothes and grab all of my hygiene items, then I grab a few personals I can't live without like a few books, my ipod, Edward's CD, I grab my journal too, the one I use to ease my panic attacks. They've been making a comeback lately. I grab my schoolbag last minute, but I'm pretty sure the parents are going to be firm about us not returning to school for the rest of the year given what happened. They want us to take a sabbatical and process what happened.

With everything gathered. I join Dad and Emmett downstairs and we walk blank faced back outside the gate where the SUV is parked. The Brandon's follow shortly behind, and the line of cars head to the house we'll be staying in.

We drop off our stuff and settle in. There's a room for each set of parents and then the girls and boys share separately. Alice Rose and I drape some of Alice's pretty lace and tulle from the ceiling and push our beds together so we're sleeping in a big pretty tent. We all lay together staring up at the fairy lights Rose brought that glow prettily under the fabric.

"It felt weird going back for the first time." Alice says softly. Rose snorts out loud.

"We were actually in my room that night Ali, I went in there and just got the heebie jeebies." We all kind of shiver at the thought.

"I couldn't even look down the hall toward the laundry room, I just went up got my stuff and left." I say quietly.

Rose's voice is very quiet and weak when she asks.

"What do you do about the nightmares?" I sit up and grab her hand fiercely.

"Edward helps. Either sleeping with him or listening to my lullaby. He keeps the dark things from my mind."

Rose sighs softly. After everything we all kind of fell in on each other for support, except Rose who until now has been very stoic. This is the first time she's confessed any anxieties about the whole thing.

"You can be soft Rose, you can be vulnerable. I didn't get you those nesting dolls so you can pretend to be all big and strong. Cry, scream, join a kickboxing class, but don't hold it in and cut people out. Emmett's really hurting and he's confused that you blamed him for it somehow." Rose sits up sharply.

"Blame him? Never! It's just…" Rose's bottom lip quivers and she begins to cry earnestly. Alice and I hold and hug her as she finally expresses her emotions.

"Let it out Rosie, you need this. Feel the sorrow and let it out."

Rose cries for several minutes and then finally calms down.

"It's different for everyone Rose. I started writing about it and that helped, Edward's been attached to his piano for hours at a time reliving it through music. But you have to face it and then learn to deal with it." Rose sniffles and nods her head.

"Okay, I'll try. Excuse me for a minute girls I need to go talk to Emmett."

Alice and I return to laying.

"We'll get through this." Alice says with surety. "Then we'll be living our lives in a cul-de-sac all together forever, and our kids will be best friends."

"Yeah Ali, that sounds about right."

 **To my Readers,**

 **It's been so much fun guys. Really, this story started because I had a nightmare and getting it down helped me work it out of my mind. It was fun to play with the personalities and friendships and develop their lives.**

 **I've got a lot of work to do on this story, editing, checking for consistency. Even as I read through it again I think of more details. Those will probably be made known through one-shots.**

 **When I kicked up this story again just recently after a very long absence it became something else. The Gala and the messages in there were very personal. I was in an abusive relationship and I chose to fight and get out.**

 **I've loved the entire journey and I look forward to seeing where it goes. I couldn't end it here, because in my mind there are so many unanswered questions. What of Bella's catering company? Will Jasper choose Harvard? Who will win the bets for Marriages and Babies? These will be answered, my lovelies, please, feel free to message or review with questions of your own, or ideas you may have.**

 **Thank you for the support, love, and amazing ride.**

 **A Sequel will be coming, and this one will not be so fluffy, a plot actually jumped out at me while I was driving this morning, all my best thoughts pop up when I drive! Wooh!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	20. Sequel Notice

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

 **I just wanted to let all of you know that I have posted a Thirty Three Minutes One-shot story where I'll be posting some of the missed moments from Thirty Three Minutes. This will include birthdays, holidays, past memories, and more. Feel free to review or message scenes you'd like to see.**

 **I've also posted a sequel called 'Cul-De-Sac 6, it picks up right after Thirty Three Minutes and goes into the trial of James Hunter, their lives after the fateful Prom Night, and becoming adults with everything happening around them.**

 **Thank you as always for all you do. Love you all!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


End file.
